Temptations
by nerdielady
Summary: Based on the third season of the tv show. Sequel to "Life is Not Always Easy". The continuation of the romance of Spock and Uhura.
1. Chapter 1:Clean

**Temptations**

**Chapter 1: Clean**

**September, 2268**

The landing party materialized and immediately pulled off the breathing masks, shaking their heads and making exclamations of disgust. As one, they threw the masks into the waiting bin for decontamination and exited the transporter room, headed for quarters. This had not been the most pleasant task any of them had ever completed.

He headed for his quarters, skin crawling. The atmosphere on that planet had been so damp it dripped. And filled with noxious compounds that left the skin feeling slick, clogged. He wanted nothing so much as a hot, steamy shower to rid himself of the cloying scents, the feeling of suffocation caused by the compounds sliding on his skin.

He was exiting the turbolift when he felt her summons and changed the direction of his footsteps. He lay his hand on the touchplate at her door, and stepped in, immediately hearing the sound of water. She had anticipated him. With a great sigh of relief, he shed his clothing in a heap, contrary to his usual neatness, and stepped into the bathroom, where she slid the shower door open, beckoning.

As soon as he had shut the door behind him, she lifted her hands to his face, full of suds, and began carefully to cover his entire face, her fingertips rubbing just hard enough to dislodge that oily slick. When she withdrew her hands, he put his face into the full stream of the water, letting it sluice his skin free of those contaminants. Then she was pulling his head down again, working shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp with her dextrous fingers. She rinsed and soaped again, then rinsed one more time, and he sighed, the feeling of clean scalp a tremendous relief.

Now she began on the remainder of his skin. That vile stuff seemed to have penetrated his uniform with no problem at all. She worked at his skin, starting with his back, using a loofah to scrub vigorously. He leaned his hands against the wall and braced himself so that she could attack the vileness on his skin without staggering him. She spread his legs a bit further apart and scrubbed hard at his thighs, his calves. She lifted first one foot and then the other, cleaning between his toes and scrubbing even the bottoms of his feet. And then she scooted around, sliding under his arm, and was in front of him, her back against the wall.

She cleaned his arms, his hands - these more carefully, even under the carefully trimmed fingernails. His chest was cleansed, much lather rubbed into the silky dark hair there, carefully, so as not to pull. His belly tensed at her efforts, she knew too well where he was ticklish. She knelt and cleaned the front of his legs, and then there was only one area left. She hesitated a moment, but he looked down at her and nodded, and she began, hands rubbing softly over his scrotum, gently lifting it to spread the cleansing soap underneath, in all the folds and wrinkles of his skin. She rubbed the lather into the nest of dark silky hair that wreathed the base of his lok, rinsing it all away before continuing. With one hand, she grasped his lok, stretching it slightly while his breath hissed between his teeth, while the other spread the soft suds, rubbing softly all around.

When she rinsed away the last of the suds, checking everywhere to be sure that his skin was clean, he felt much relieved. The heavy weight of near suffocation had lifted from his body and mind and he floated somewhere, hazy with contentment from the feel of her hands on his body. She led him out of the shower and wrapped a towel about him, and he dried himself slowly, never taking his eyes from her. When she led him into the bedroom, to her bed, he folded himself down around her and held her close, sinking into deep, exhausted sleep with her cool body clasped close. When he awoke he would reward her, he left this thought with her and felt her pleased response before he sank away. He was safe here, and she always anticipated what he needed. It was so much more than he had ever expected for himself. He treasured her, for herself, and for what she provided him. He was content.


	2. Chapter 2:Reward

**Temptations**

**Chapter 2 : Reward**

**September, 2268**

He drifted slowly awake, still feeling some of the effects of that planet's atmosphere. The feel of her cool body against his was comforting, familiar. His hand drifted softly through her hair, cradling the back of her head. She made a soft murmur of sound, not waking, her face nestled against the side of his neck. Her hand, where it laid against his ribs, twitched slightly, the fingertips drumming gently against his skin, sending tiny shocks down his nerves. The effects she had on him were greatly desired, and did not subside with continued presence. He laid there, and treasured her, reveling in the knowledge that she was his.

It was too early to awaken her, she had worked more than a full shift yesterday. And neither of them had duty today, so he could let her sleep until she woke. If he could. His body yearned for her. Patiently, he strove to push that down, to control himself, to wait for her. Today it was difficult. The mission just past had involved much, and they had had little time together the past week. He craved her, his mind and body both, and simply holding her close would not be enough for very long.

He lay there, feeling the soft susurrations of her breath on his skin, causing ripples of sensations down his nerves, until they burned with a soft fire that only she could ignite in him. As she breathed, her breasts moved again him, her nipples brushing his skin, leaving streaks of luminous fire behind. His lok began to swell, no matter his attempts to control it. Perhaps he would awaken her anyway, and let her sleep again afterwards, when they were both sated. He buried his face in her hair, and inhaled deeply, and moved his hands upon her buttocks, caressing the firm roundness. She sighed against him, and moved her hips, rolling into his grasp.

He pulled her closer, the leg she had thrown over his sliding more toward his center, so that her core opened up, her soft curls brushing against his skin now. That gentle touch teased his nerves, making him want more. The fingers of one long hand slipped down, between the cheeks of her buttocks, sliding in that long, soft curve, coming to rest in the nest of soft, damp curls, probing gently against the slick folds of her body, and she moaned softly and began to move against him, slowly. Her scent rose about him, musky and sweet, intoxicating. His fingers worked gently, pulling moisture from her body as it prepared itself to receive him. Her moans intensified, her body waking faster than her mind.

He bent his neck further, so that his face was closer to hers, and began to trace the lines of her face with his mouth, so gently. She tilted her chin up, making his task easier, and sighed at him, moving her body against his. "Spock."

"Yes." It was all that was necessary. He continued with light kisses over her eyelids, her cheekbones. Her hands rose slowly over his body, and stroked his chest, his neck, reaching for his ears. Like a gentle dance, they touched one another, knowing where, and how. The soft sounds she made slowly turned to liquid fire upon his nerves and he began to growl at her, softly, deep within his throat and chest. She moved her body against the curve of his thigh, leaving damp trails, and his fingers sank further into her, moving with great precision over the spots he knew so well.

She began to gasp, and her movements became more pronounced, her hips moving against him more forcefully now. His lok strained toward her, wanting, and her hands fluttered down his body to curl about him, stroking, burning, consuming.

When drops of lubricant began to seep from the head of his lok onto her fingers, he could withstand the craving no longer, and he pulled her body over his, sliding her so that her pelvis aligned with his, and his lok slid into her weeping core, sending exquisite sensations blazing through his body. He shook with it, trying to contain it, but he could not. He thrust hard, and she squeezed against him, causing more pleasure, more wonder. She lifted herself, and grasped his shoulders, rolling her hips against him, gasping and sobbing her pleasure with each thrust, each slide of body against body, each peal of delicious friction.

It built between them until it could be contained no longer, and she jerked, convulsing over his body, and he roared at her, filling her, the ecstasy shining about them, enfolding them, filling them entirely. Her body went limp, sliding down onto him, and he folded his arms around her, cradling her to him, shaking with the intensity of his reaction to her. She sighed against his neck, and he could feel her, all about him, inside and out, happy, content. His voice whispered softly in her ear. "Nyota, k'diwa."

And she whispered back. "I love you too, Spock."


	3. Chapter 3:Gunslingers

Author's Note: References TOS episode 'Spectre of the Gun'

**Temptations**

**Chapter 3 : Gunslingers**

**September, 2268**

When he reported to the captain that the strange object on the viewscreen was making course changes corresponding with those of the Enterprise, Uhura was alarmed. She turned in her chair to watch him, her eyes widening in alarm. She continued to watch Spock surreptitiously as he continued to monitor the strange object. And then there was a voice, clearly audible on the bridge, telling them that they had encroached on the space of the Melkot, and ordering them to turn back immediately. And then they realized that every crew member had heard the message in their native language. Spock determined that the message had come as telepathy. Kirk ordered her to open hailing frequencies and gave the standard spiel. There was no response. Kirk considered their orders, and decided to proceed anyway.

Kirk formed a landing party consisting of himself, Spock, Chekov, McCoy, and Scotty, and they transported down into heavy fog, not something they were prepared for. Spock's tricorder readings did not agree with what they were seeing. And then the tricorder stopped working entirely. Kirk decided to beam back up, but now his communicator was not functioning, either. And then they were addressed by the same voice that had addressed them on the bridge of the Enterprise.

They were they would be punished for disobeying the warning they had been given. And then they were elsewhere, standing in what appeared to be a town from the old wild west, armed with six-shooters instead of phasers. Kirk found a newspaper pinned to a bulletin board, identifying where and when they were. When the sheriff crossed the street and addressed them by strange names, they realized that they were at the scene of the infamous shootout at the OK Corral, and that they were the losing side.

There was a commotion across the street at the saloon, and shooting. And then there was a dead man lying in the street. When they entered the saloon, a bargirl came and hugged and kissed Chekov. In only a few minutes, they narrowly escaped being involved in two gunfights. Kirk tried to convince the bartender that they were not the Clantons, but he did not succeed. Next he went to the marshall's office and tried to convince the Earps, but had even less luck.

They sat in the saloon and discussed options. And then Kirk tried to lead them out of town and discovered that they were inside a force field. After further discussion, McCoy determined that he should be able to make a tranquilizer, and Spock said he could make a gas grenade. Everyone went looking for the ingredients. McCoy ran into Doc Holliday, but managed to get the drugs we wanted. Chekov was talking to the dancehall girl, when Morgan Earp came and attacked him. Then he pulled the girl away. When Chekov tried to defend her, Earp shot him and killed him instantly.

The Earps tried to aggravate the others into attacking them, but Kirk forbid it. They gathered in the saloon again, mixing ingredients, preparing their defense. And then the clock struck four, giving them one more hour. Kirk went to try to convince the sheriff to stop the fight, but he had no luck at all. The sheriff was all for the shootout. He returned to the saloon to discover that Spock and McCoy had just finished the tranquilizer grenade. Scotty volunteered to test it. It had no effect on him. Spock and McCoy were amazed and baffled.

Kirk decided that they would simply not go to the corral. They would stay in the saloon. But they found themselves there, anyway, enclosed in another forcefield. Spock began to explain that everything they were experiencing was unreal, that a piece of metal had not killed Chekov, but his belief that he would die. Kirk exclaimed that if they were convinced that the bullets were not real, then they could not kill them. Spock agreed. Kirk told Spock to use the mind meld to convince them all that the bullets were not real. They had only minutes left.

The Earps advanced toward where the party from the Enterprise was trapped. The men from the Enterprise lined up to face them, standing straight and tall. The Earps fired repeatedly, but the only holes they produced were in the fence behind the captain and his men.

On the bridge, McCoy examined Chekov, who was in perfect health. Spock called attention to the Melkotian object, which was emitting strange levels of radiation. And then it blew up. Uhura reported no damage. And then the voice came again, querying why they had not killed. Kirk responded, describing the Federation's goals. And then they were welcomed. They headed for planetary orbit. Spock walked around the edge of the bridge, meeting Nyota's eyes briefly as he headed for the far side of the command chair. He spoke briefly with Kirk and McCoy before going back to his station, not sure that he believed Kirk's comment that mankind had overcome their instinct for violence.

Later that evening, he sat on her couch, his legs stretched out, with her beside him, leaning on his chest. He had one arm around her, his hand moving gently against her body while they talked. It was fascinating to him, that in her perception, nothing had happened. They had not beamed down, they had not been gone from the bridge for any time at all. An eyeblink, and the entire thing was over. It had indeed all happened in the imaginations of those five who were affected.

"I fear I do not make an accomplished gunfighter."

She laughed. "But you have no need to."

"You do not find this lack bothersome?"

She lifted her face to him, smiling. "I have no need for you to be anything other than what you are. What you are, yourself, is fine with me. I don't see any lack at all."

Once more she had demonstrated why he felt himself, always, in her presence. Never having to apologize or excuse what he was, why he acted the way he did. She accepted him just as he was. His contentment filled him up, and he pulled her closer to him, feeling her laughter, her love, throughout his entire being. This was all he needed, all he would ever need.


	4. Chapter 4:Sparing

**Temptations**

**Chapter 4 : Sparing**

**September, 2268**

They circled one another on the mat, never taking their eyes from each other. She made a feint, but he did not fall for it, but the next, ah, then she fooled him. Her eyes said one thing, and her body another, and she was under his guard, with her hands at his throat. His eyes gleamed at her in appreciation, and she smiled, panting hard.

They began again, and this time there was a flurry of movement, kicks, and blows, all blocked by the other. There would be bruises from this. And when he thought he had her pinned, she used his weight and strength against him, as he had taught her. She glowed with satisfaction as he lay on his back on the mat.

Once again, and she was slowing. He adjusted his pace, his strength again, to be only equal to her. He had no wish to injure her. But she had begun to sweat, and a trickle into her eyes stung, and blinded her, and she went sailing. He knelt over her, checking, as she gasped for breath, but she was only temporarily stunned. He helped her to her feet, and stood close, whispering to her. "You delight me."

Her eyes gleamed. Her teeth shone at him from her smiling mouth. And over their link, he felt her, wanting. He let his own feelings flow down the link, and barely suppressed a growl as he inhaled her strong scent, the perspiration from their workout mixed with her normal scent, plus her growing arousal. If he did not get her away from here soon, he would give them away. But she was turning, walking toward the door, her round bottom swaying from side to side, just for him. He watched until she was completely out, into the corridor, and then he followed, pacing himself so that it did not seem that they were leaving together.

When he reached her quarters, he tapped the touchplate, and stepped quickly in. He went straight to her sleeping alcove, where she was stripping off her workout clothes, and pulled her to him, his mouth tasting her, sucking the heavy scent of her into his mouth. He growled loudly at her, and she moaned at him, already aroused and ready. Her hands pulled at his clothes, and very soon they were both bare, arms and legs tangled around one another. They tumbled onto the bed, rolling over. First he was on top, and then she, and then they did not care, for they hungered too greatly.

He slid down her body and pressed her legs open, his mouth fastening on her wet flesh. She screamed at him, her body bowing up against him, her hands fisting in his hair. He rubbed his cheeks against her, spreading her scent over his face, growling steadily. She pulled him up, and rolled him over, and descended on him, almost biting in her haste to swallow him up. He held on to his control by bare threads, roaring at her, shaking. She rolled his testicles in her hands, squeezing enough to make him jerk in her grasp, and then he could withstand it no longer. His hands reached out and grasped her hips and yanked her over his body. He thrust up hard, burying himself, and she shook and cried, and screamed his name.

They shook and burned and gasped in ecstasy, so full of light and heat and joy that nothing else would have registered on them, not even a boarding party of Klingons. And then they lay, tangled together, panting, until he rose, and carried her to the shower, and let the hot water beat down on them until he lifted her, bracing her against the wall, and entered her again, sliding and thrusting until she sobbed at him, hands on his ears, pulling him after her into the white hot light of her delight.

They stumbled from the shower, dried each other with trembling hands, and fell onto the bed. He pulled the blanket over them, and pulled her against his body, sinking fast. She turned her face so that she breathed against the skin of his neck, and sighed happily, filling his mind with her contentment. It was only a moment before her breathing slowed and her thoughts faded, and she slept. He was only moments behind her, completely sated, his body lethargic, his mind contented. Another time they would be soft and gentle, but not this day.


	5. Chapter 5:Tears

Author's Note : References TOS episode 'Elaan of Troyius'

**Temptations**

**Chapter 5 : Tears**

**September, 2268**

They entered the Tellun star system, stopping first at the outer planet to pick up Petri, the ambassador from Troyius, and then to the inner planet, Elas, for the Dohlman, whom Petri described as their greatest enemy. They were surprised to discover that this 'enemy' was an attractive young woman. They still did not understand why this mission was shrouded in secrecy, except for the fact that this system was in a border area, also claimed by the Klingons.

The Dohlman turned out to be an arragant, demanding person, convinced that she was the center of the universe. Kirk quickly lost patience with her, turning her over to Spock. He left the transporter bay, pulling Petri along with him, and demanded an explanation. Petri explained that the Dohlman would marry the ruler of Troyius, to solidify peace between the two planets. Petri's chore was to teach manners to the Dohlman, not an easy task at all.

When Kirk returned to the bridge, ordering a course set for Troyius at a very, very slow pace, both Sulu and Scotty questioned him. He gave them no explanation, simply repeating his orders. Then Spock returned to the bridge, stating that the Dohlman was dissatisfied with the quarters provided to her. Uhura questioned him, upset. She had given up her quarters, and much of their privacy, so that the Dohlman could have a nice place to stay. Kirk left to go talk to the Dohlman, and Spock sat down in the command chair, a look of sheer incomprehension on his face. Uhura kept looking at him, wanting to talk, but knowing they could not, not here on the bridge. But he could definitely feel that she was upset.

Kirk walked in to a scene of flying garments. Petri had presented the Dohlman with both dress and slippers for her wedding, gifts of the groom and his mother. She would have nothing to do with them. She was furious with the whole situation, stating that she would have nothing to do with Troyius or its ruler. Petri collected the gifts, smirked at her, and withdrew, leaving Kirk behind. When he informed her that no better accommodations were available, she threw things, and acted like a spoiled child. Kirk informed her that, if it would help, he could have the room filled floor to ceiling with breakable objects. And then he turned to leave. She yelled at him that she had not given him permission to leave, and he replied that he had not asked for any. She was astounded. Kirk doubted that anyone had ever stood up to her in her entire life.

In the corridor outside Uhura's quarters, where the Dohlman was staying, Petri confronted Kirk, violently upset. Kirk spoke with him, trying to calm him down, urging him to try different tactics. Petri was not convinced.

On the bridge, Spock called Kirk over to discuss a 'ghost' in his sensor readings. After eliminating all the things it was not, they were left with the strong possibility that it was a starship. And then Scotty called from Engineering, extremely upset over the fact that two of the Dohlman's guards were there, with their hands on his equipment. Kirk left to defuse the situation. He discovered that the Dohlman was there was well, trying to assess the fighting capability of the Enterprise. Kirk gave her a gentle lesson on courtesy, which she ignored. And then Spock called on the intercom to tell him that the 'sensor ghost' was moving closer. He headed back to the bridge on the double.

When he arrived back on the bridge, it was to discover that the 'ghost' was a Klingon warship, which continued to follow them just within contact range. He was forced to turn the command back to Spock when Security hailed him about a disturbance in the Dohlman's quarters. When Kirk got there, it was to discover that the Dohlman had stabbed Petri in the back. He was laying face down on the floor, severely injured.

McCoy stated that Petri would recover, but Petri blamed Kirk for the injury. Uhura came down to sick bay to tell Kirk that there was an encoded top security message from StarFleet command about the presence at the royal wedding of a high commissioner. As they talked, Nurse Chapel was examining Petri and asked him why the Elasian women were considered so fetching, if they were so vicious. Petri told her that the tears of the women, if they touched the skin of a man, would enslave him forever. Chapel smiled, not believing.

Petri had decided there would be no wedding. He refused to conduct any more lessons on decorum. Kirk decided that he must take on that task. He went to see the Dohlman, and was appalled to see her table manners. He confronted her, giving her orders. She replied that she would return to Elas immediately. When she picked up the bottle of wine, to drink directly from it again, he took the bottle from her, and poured some wine into a glass. When he accurately described her behavior, she slapped him. He slapped her back. She pulled a knife out of her sleeve and threw it at him, barely missing. He did not even flinch. He merely turned and told her the next lesson would be on courtesy.

On the bridge, Kirk ordered Uhura to contact the Klingon vessel and ask their intentions.

In Engineering, one of the Dohlman's guards was sneaking around, making adjustments he should not have known how to do.

Uhura reported no response on any channel.

When the Dohlman's guard was discovered, he overpowered the engineer who found him, and continued with his work.

When Kirk tried to enter the Dohlman's quarters, the two guards refused. When they attacked him, Spock fired on them with a phaser, stunning them. When Kirk entered the Dohlman's quarters, she attacked him. When she went into the bathroom and shut the door, he threatened to send in Spock or Dr McCoy. He insisted that someone would teach her what she needed to know. She came out, crying, and he raised his hand and brushed her tears away. He had not heard what Petri had told Chapel. Before he knew what he was doing, he had kissed her. He completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

On the bridge, Uhura received an alert. She turned to transfer it to Spock, but he had already picked it up. She began calling Kirk, trying to find him. When he responded, she informed him that someone was transmitted on a tight beam from inside the Enterprise to the Klingon vessel. He asked if they could pinpoint it, and Spock replied that he was triangulating. And then he reported that it was coming from Engineering. While Kirk issued security alerts, the Dohlman carressed his neck and shoulders. He turned and clasped her hand, stopping her. He rose and left the room, while she watched.

Kirk went to Engineering, where Kryton had been apprehended. When Kryton refused to talk, Kirk used the intercom to call Spock down to perform a mind meld. When Kryton heard that, he grabbed a phaser from the nearest security guard, and killed himself. Kirk realized that there must be something else to cover, besides the transmission. He ordered Scotty to check every relay in Engineering.

Kirk went to the Dohlman's quarters again. She said that Kryton had wanted to marry her. Kirk could not believe that he would have contacted the Klingons out of jealousy. Kirk told her that they had a duty to forget what they had done and fulfill their obligations, that what had happened between them was an accident. The Dohlman denied that it was an accident. She stated that she had chosen him, that he had chosen her. She tried to convince Kirk to destroy the planet Troyius. She said her father would then give her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

The door chimed several times, and Spock's voice could be heard calling him, but Kirk did not respond. Eventually, the door opened, and Spock and McCoy stood there. Kirk drew back from the Dohlman. Spock asked to see him for a moment. When Kirk did not move, McCoy called to him. Finally Kirk dropped the Dohlman's hands and began to walk hesitantly and stiffly towards the door.

When he stood in the corridor, and the door had shut behind him, McCoy asked him if she had cried, if her tears had touched his skin. He explained what Petri had told Chapel. Kirk asked McCoy to find him an antidote, and McCoy promised to try. They were interrupted by Sulu from the bridge, telling them that the Klingon ship had changed course and was heading toward them at warp speed. Kirk said he was on his way, gave the battle stations command, and hit the red alert button on the intercom. And then he turned, and headed for the bridge, Spock at his side. McCoy returned to sick bay.

Kirk ordered Chekov to take them out of the star system, to give them some maneuvering room to fight. And then, just as Kirk was giving to order to go to warp 2, Scotty called from Engineering to tell him that he had discovered that the antimatter pods were rigged to blow up the minute they went into warp drive. Kirk ordered Scotty to find a solution to that bomb, and give him every ounce of power possible from the impulse drive. Behind him, the Dohlman entered the bridge.

Kirk ordered the phaser crews to stand by, ready to fire on command. And then the Klingon ship passed them without firing. Kirk realized that they had been trying to force them to cut in warp drive and destroy themselves, with no blame on the Klingon Empire. And then Spock asked if the Dohlman belonged on the bridge. Kirk went to her, and sent her to sick bay, telling her it was the best protected part of the ship. Kirk left the bridge with the Dohlman, leaving Spock in charge.

Kirk received another call from Scotty, telling him that the entire dilithium crystal converter assembly was fused, with no chance of repair. Without that they had no warp drive, no weapons. Kirk sent the Dohlman on the sick bay and returned to the bridge.

In the sick bay, McCoy was trying to find an antidote to the tears, when the Dohlman entered the sick bay, telling him the captain had sent her there for safety.

When Kirk returned to the bridge, Uhura informed him that she was receiving a message from the Klingon ship - stand by for boarding or be destroyed. Kirk and Spock tried to figure out what to do.

In sick bay, Petri once again approached the Dohlman, asking her to accept her duty. She replied that all men could think of was duty and responsibility.

On the bridge, Kirk tried to communicate with the Klingons, stating that they were on a mission of peace, but the Klingons insisted they would be destroyed unless they surrendered. The dolman entered the bridge again, wearing the wedding dress and necklace that were the gifts brought to her by Petri. Kirk told her to leave the bridge, as the Klingon ship began to fire. Spock reported on the damage to the shields. Sulu apologized for the sluggishness of the controls. And then Spock straightened up, and said there were strange energy readings on the bridge, and began to scan. He went straight to the Dohlman, and removed her necklace. Spock ran his scanner over the necklace, and Kirk sent him straight to Scotty with the necklace made of dilithium crystals.

While they waited for Scotty to work his magic, they maneuvered as best they could. Uhura put another message on the viewscreen. Again they were ordered to surrender. Their shields were failing. Kirk ordered Uhura to open a hailing frequency. To gain time, Kirk asked for terms. After speaking to Spock and Scotty, working to place the crystals in the damaged converter, Kirk again hailed the Klingons, asking them to guarantee the safety of the Dohlman, which they denied. Then Scotty said the converter was ready and Kirk ordered Spock and Scotty to the bridge. He gave Sulu and Chekov orders, and the prepared for their one chance. They fired everything they had, as Scotty increased the shields to full values. They fired again, phasers and photon torpedoes as well. This time they damaged the Klingon heavily.

The Dohlman did not understand why they did not pursue the Klingon ship and destroy it.

When they reached Troyius, the Dohlman's retinue entered the transporter deck, when Kirk waited. The Dohlman gave Kirk her dagger to remember her by, before ascending the pad. Kirk gave the order to energize, and they were gone.

McCoy burst onto the bridge, stopping by Spock to say that he thought he had found the antidote to the tears. Spock informed him that Kirk had already found his antidote - the Enterprise. McCoy was irritated for a moment, but then stated that there could not possibly be an antidote for the Enterprise. Spock looked at him, raising one eyebrow, and stated, that in this case, he agreed with him.

When Nyota was able to return to her own quarters, he joined her there, relieved that they once again had their privacy. It had been very irksome not to spend the evenings with her. But they had not been able to find a reason to give the crew woman she had been forced to share with, that would have been acceptable and unquestionable. Therefore, they had spent the entire time the Dohlman had been on board apart. He wasted no time, giving the computer orders to seal the door, shut down the comlink, and dim the lights, and then he scooped her up and carried her to the bed, where he stripped her bare in only a few seconds. It did not take him much longer to bury himself within her body, shuddering over her as she shook beneath him.

Eventually, they lay tangled together, struggling to even out their breath. And he murmured softly into her ear. "You do not need magic tears to enslave me. You have done so with your heart."

She clung to him, overcome, and filled him up to overflowing with her love.


	6. Chapter 6:Truffle

**Temptations**

**Chapter 6 : Truffle**

**October, 2268**

The weekly poker game was breaking up. This week Uhura had been the big winner. She laughed as she swept her winnings from the table into her goodie bag. He watched carefully. There were several interesting items there, one in particular drawing his attention. The smell had been tantalizing him ever since it had been put on the table.

Uhura rose, and sauntered from the room, her round bottom swaying. Beside him, Jim and Bones made quiet comments. "How come a gorgeous woman like that can skunk all of us at poker?"

Without turning his head from the fast disappearing sight of her lovely bottom, he answered. "Perhaps if you paid less attention to her body, and more to the game, she would not 'skunk' you."

Jim muttered something which he probably thought Spock could not hear, to the effect that 'that damn Vulcan wouldn't know what to do with that lovely lady if he fell over her.' The noise that Bones made might have been interpreted as a cough - if one did not know better.

He allowed them to precede him out of the room, following just far enough behind them that when he turned in another direction, they did not notice. He could hear her so plainly, in the back of his mind, telling him to come quickly to see what she had for him. The memory of the tantalizing smell carried him on his way swiftly.

When he entered her quarters, the lights were already dim, and her clothing lay strewn haphazardly, where it had fallen when she had removed it. He disrobed quickly, folding his clothing neatly in one of the chairs at the table where her goodie bag lay. His boots sat guard beside them. A few paces, and he was looking at her bed, where she was reclining against the pillows, her body gleaming in the dim light. And on her palm lay that item with the tantalizing smell.

"Come and have a bite."

He needed no further invitation. He was on the bed, and over her body quickly. She rewarded him with a bite of the chocolate confection, but would not let him have the whole thing.

"Share, Spock! This is too much for you. I get some of it." She grinned at him, nibbling on it. She let him have another bite, and he savored the soft, smooth feel of it, the sudden flood of sensation as it dissolved on his tongue, flooding his mouth with the chemicals that made everything so loose.

When it was all gone, he sucked her fingers to removed any last traces, and then he invaded her mouth, sucking her tongue and teeth, until there was nothing left at all but the wonderful sensation of floating, surrounded by her scent, and the feel of her body, the sound of her soft moans as he touched and tasted.

The soft light caressed her body, and he trailed his fingertips over the peaks and valleys, caressing, gentle, soft. His lips followed where his fingers had led the way, sucking gently against her skin, pulling her into his mouth, his tongue lapping gently here, sucking softly there. She sighed and moaned against him, the scent of her arousal rising all about him, intoxicating.

He murmured against her skin, telling her in soft words how he felt about her, what she meant to him, and she ran her hands through his hair, over his ears, calling him her love. He felt so full, so wonderful, with her all around him, filling his mind, his soul with her delight, her love. They moved together, there on that bed, as though there was nothing else in the world. And for that night, there was not.

When she bowed up beneath him, hands clutching, sobbing at him, he filled her with his heat, sharing her ecstasy, her joy overflowing. When the light faded, he rolled them over, cradling her above him, her head pillowed on his shoulder. They lay there, her breath soft against his neck, whispering words of love softly to each other until the need came upon them again, and she rose over him, rocking her body against his, crying out at him as he caressed her breasts and watched her face and her ecstasy flowed over her. He thrust up hard into her body then, emptying himself, shaking with the power of it.

And then they slept, wound about each other, treasuring. She was his, and he was hers, and it was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7:Rescue

Author's Note : References the TOS episode 'The Paradise Syndrome'

**Temptations**

**Chapter 7 : Rescue**

**October, 2268**

The three men from the Enterprise materialized on a hillside, beside a lake. Spock immediately began to take tricorder readings, while McCoy and Kirk admired the scenery. As they walked through the edge of the woods, they found many plants that they recognized. Why there was so much similarity to Earth, they did not know. And then they found the megalith, a tall shape of patterned metal on a stone platform, with steps leading up. The base of the metal was covered with some sort of symbols. Spock's readings revealed little, for the metal resisted his scanners. They could not see how an agrarian society such as found on this planet could have perfected the use of sophisticated metal creation. Kirk asked Spock how much time they had to investigate.

"If we to divert the asteroid which is on collision course with this planet, we must warp out of orbit within thirty minutes. Every second we delay arriving at the deflection point compounds the problem, perhaps past solution."

Kirk decided to use those thirty minutes to determine what sort of life forms inhabited the planet. Shortly the three men stood on the shore of the lake, looking across the water to what certainly appeared to be an Amerind settlement. They were astonished. Spock's readings revealed that that was exactly what they were, a mixture of three different ancient tribes from the Eastern part of the North American continent.

Kirk queried Spock, trying to determine whether it was possible that there was a more advanced civilization elsewhere on the planet, one capable of having built the obelisk they had found, or a planetary deflector shield. Spock said not, that there was only one type of higher lifeform on the planet. McCoy felt they should warn the inhabitants, but Spock and Kirk both felt that nothing could be gained from that, that the inhabitants lacked the knowledge to understand what they would tell them. They turned about, headed back to the Enterprise.

Kirk insisted on stopping for another look at the obelisk. While he was headed in that direction, McCoy began taking readings. Spock suggested that he wait on his research until after they had diverted the asteroid.

When Kirk had climbed onto the stone platform, and was standing beside the metal, touching it, he flipped out his communicator, and called the Enterprise. As though responding to the sound produced, the stone opened, and he tumbled down a hidden staircase, landing on the floor of a concealed room. The opening slid shut behind him, leaving no trace of what had happened. Inside, he groggily pulled himself up on a strange console, accidentally touching controls there. An arc of power crossed between the two uprights at the ends of the console, passing through his skull, and he collapsed, unconscious.

McCoy and Spock searched for Kirk without finding any sign of him. Search parties beamed down and searched as well, with no luck. Sensor scans run from the Enterprise did not turn up any sign of him. It was baffling. When Spock said they must return to the Enterprise and continue with their mission to divert the asteroid, McCoy came unglued, yelling at him that the captain might be injured. Carefully, Spock explained the physics of the problem to him, stating that they had a finite time to divert the asteroid, or everyone on the planet, including the captain, would die. McCoy reluctantly agreed.

Scotty protested vehemently against pushing the Enterprise at warp nine for the required time. Delaying on the planet's surface to search for Kirk had put them behind schedule. Spock noted his objection, but ordered him to continue. They must reach the deflection point on time.

Nyota tried to get Spock to rest, but he was adamant. He must stay alert until this crisis was past. She did convince him to eat, and meditate. He held her close for a moment, and then sent her to her own quarters to sleep. He could not sleep yet. There was too much to do.

The Enterprise arrived at the asteroid that was threatening the planet. Spock ordered full power. Scotty objected, saying the relays would reject that order. Spock ordered him to go to manual control. Scotty objected, fearful of burning up the engines. Spock repeated that he wanted full power. Reluctantly, Scotty agreed.

Spock ordered Sulu to show the asteroid at magnification power twelve. They held at that point, activating their deflector screens. Chekov noted that the power was dropping. Scotty reported one of the dilithium crystals was failing, and must be replaced. The deflector beam rayed out, falling on the asteroid, and then failed. Spock asked Sulu for the result. It had not been enough. Uhura turned at looked at Spock, sensing his dismay. Spock huffed, trying to contain himself. McCoy stood beside him, watching closely.

Spock ordered a course change, which Sulu quickly implemented. From the science station, Chekov noted that that would put them directly in the asteroid's path. Spock agreed. That is what he had done. He intended to retreat, directly in front of the asteroid, until they could employ full power of all phaser beams. His intention now was to break up the asteroid into smaller pieces. McCoy was afraid the ship would be destroyed, but Spock denied that. No one was entirely happy with the path they must take now.

Again, Nyota tried to convince Spock to rest. He was irritable, unfocused. "You must eat. You must meditate. And you must sleep."

He glared at her, and then sagged. He was tired. He allowed her to feed him. And then shower with him, releasing some of his tension. She was so concerned about him. But he could not allow her to deflect him from his duty. Once again he sent her away, even though he craved her presence.

The Enterprise continued to retreat in front of the asteroid. Chekov and Spock had determined the asteroid's weakest point, where it was hoped that sufficient phaser power would cause it to explode. Spock ordered Sulu to lock all phasers on that mark, set at maximum intensity and narrow beam. Spock wanted to split that asteroid in two. Spock ordered Sulu to fire as long as Scotty could maintain power. McCoy stood beside him, glowering, watchful. First they fired the phasers in sequence, but nothing visible happened. Then Spock ordered Sulu to fire simultaneously. In the engine room, bright light flared, and Scotty cried over his poor engines.

Spock sat in his quarters, his hands steepled in front of his face, listening to Scotty while McCoy stood by, listening as well. The stardrive was completely burned out, leaving them with only impulse power. Spock asked for the estimated repair time. Scotty stated that they needed a repair base. Spock replied that he had already surmised that. He cut off the communication.

McCoy challenged him, stating that he had taken his calculated risk, and he had lost. And now he must rest, for he had been driving himself too hard. In response, Spock activated the intercom and gave Chekov a heading, directly back to the planet, still in front of the asteroid. At McCoy's insistence that it would take months, he replied that it would take exactly 59.223 days. With the asteroid four hours behind them all the way. Incensed, McCoy yelled at him, stating the obvious, that they might not be able to save anything. He ranted that Spock was not paying any attention to him, just staring at the picture of the obelisk on the screen of his comlink. Spock simply continued to stare, his hands still steepled in front of him. "Another Vulcan calculated risk, Doctor."

McCoy turned and stormed out, his hands clenched in fists.

This time when Nyota came to his quarters, he refused to be distracted. Her concern tugged at him, but he steeled himself, telling her time was too short, there was still much undone. She almost cried at him, and he allowed himself to pull her onto his lap, and hold her for a few minutes. And then he sent her away again, closing down the link to a bare trickle, so that she would not distract him from what must be done.

Still the Enterprise retreated in front of the asteroid, only now at a much slower pace. Spock was in his quarters, thinking. McCoy entered, asking why he had not reported to sick bay. Spock replied that there was no time, he must decipher those symbols on the obelisk. McCoy responded that he had been trying to do that for fifty-eight days. Spock replied that he was aware of that, and also of the fact that they would have barely four hours to effect rescue once they reached the planet. McCoy replied that he would not be able to read them by killing himself, that he had hardly eaten or slept for weeks. Against McCoy's repeated statements that his body was failing, Spock replied that his physical condition was not important. What was important was the obelisk.

McCoy told him that he had been wrong to blame him for crippling the ship. Spock had made a command decision, just as Jim would have done, and was not responsible for the outcome. But he must rest. He threatened to call in security guards to enforce it. Spock made a wry face. McCoy was indeed capable of just that. Wearily he went to his bed, and lay down. As soon as McCoy left, he rose again, and returned to his desk, seating himself again in front of the picture of the symbols.

She came again. This time she did not try to force him to eat, to rest. She took his ka'athyra from its padded clasp and curled up on the bed, playing something soft and calming. And his head jerked up, and he stared at her, realization dawning. He crossed quickly to where she sat, and took the ka'athyra from her, sitting down in front of the view of the obelisk and beginning to sense what it meant. She came up behind him, and kissed the nape of his neck, and he barely registered it, he was so locked into what he was doing. She exited quietly, not to disturb him.

McCoy entered Spock's quarters, to find him playing his ka'athyra. He stated that he had prescribed sleep. Spock replied that he had prescribed rest. And that he had determined that the symbols on the obelisk were not words, but musical notes. McCoy scrunched up his face, disbelieving. Spock continued, explaining that some races used music as speech, with the different tones corresponding to words. He had solved the mystery. The obelisk had been left by a race know as the Preservers, who had protected species that were in danger. McCoy speculated that there was a deflector on the planet, which was now defective, that they must find and repair it. Spock agreed.

When Spock and McCoy materialized in front of the obelisk, it was to see Kirk being stoned by the planet's inhabitants. Seeing the two men from the Enterprise suddenly appear, the locals turned tail and ran. Spock and McCoy headed up the steps of the obelisk at a run. McCoy turned Kirk over and began to examine him, stating immediately that he needed Nurse Chapel. Spock called the Enterprise, and Chapel beamed down with emergency supplies. First she examined the woman there on the steps, and then went to help McCoy.

Spock began to question the woman, asking why they were being stoned. She replied that it was because Kirok could not get back inside the temple. Spock could not understand why she thought he had come from there. She replied that she had seen him. She had her hands on her abdomen, in great pain. Spock turned to McCoy, who informed him that the only thing really wrong with Kirk was his memory. Spock knelt, and placed his hands on the sides of Kirk's face, initiating a Vulcan mind meld. Kirk insisted that he was Kirok. Spock jerked back, stating that Kirk was an extremely dynamic individual. Kirk sat up, realizing who he was, and then moved to the woman laying on the steps.

Spock told him they must get inside, that they did not have much time. Within fifty minutes, the entire planet would be destroyed. Spock explained that the symbols were musical notes. Kirk requested Spock's communicator, and called the Enterprise, repeating what he had said that other day. As he descended into the obelisk, he stopped to caress the woman, telling McCoy and Chapel to do what they could for her.

Inside the obelisk, Spock and Kirk looked at the console, and Kirk convinced Spock to do his best to press the right button. An intense blue beam exited the top of the obelisk, and headed straight for the asteroid.

That night, he came to her quarters, and allowed her to feed him to her heart's content. And then she drew him to her bed, and they pleasured each other, and he held her close, treasuring her, long after she slept. And when he slept, it was deep, and restoring, and she was the cause.


	8. Chapter 8:Hiking

**Temptations**

**Chapter 8 : Hiking**

**October, 2268**

He sent her a message, which beeped on her console. Confused, she read it quickly. "Come to your quarters, quickly." She looked about, catching the eye of her relief, who was not scheduled to take over for another fifteen minutes, and slid out of her chair quickly, only stopping to erase the message.

He was waiting for her, wearing heavy pants, and flannel shirt over a turtleneck. He had a jacket in his hand, and thick boots on his feet. "Change quickly. We do not have much time to make our getaway."

"Where are we going?" She hurried to her closet and pulled off her uniform, searching quickly through the clothing hanging there to find something close to what he was wearing.

"Hiking."

She looked at him in astonishment. "Hiking?"

"Yes. Quickly now."

She dressed as quickly as she could, and he practically dragged her out of her quarters, hurrying her down the corridor to a little used transporter bay. He punched coordinates into the console and waved her toward the lit discs, joining her there quickly. The familiar swirls curved around them, and they were on a planet's surface.

She looked around in astonishment. Trees. Lots and lots of trees. She was even more astonished when he took several steps and retrieved a pack from under one of the trees. He shrugged into it, and reached for her hand, and they set off through the woods at a steady pace.

She inhaled the spicy scent of the trees, the lovely fresh air, that had never been recycled. The ground beneath her feet was covered in some sort of soft vegetation that cushioned her steps. This was lovely. "Why haven't we done this before?"

He looked down at her. "The proper time and place had not presented itself until now."

She just shook her head. "Does anyone know where we are?"

Now the corners of his mouth quirked up. "We do."

She laughed out loud. "The ship isn't going to go off and leave us, is it?"

"No, it will be in orbit for at least two weeks. The forward nacelle must be relined. The crew will be getting shore leave. I simply anticipated the crowd and got us off ship before the captain thought of special tasks for us."

Before her feet became too sore, he stopped, where the trees tapered off, on the shore of a small lake, more a pond really. He removed his pack, and separated it, revealing that the bottom portion was a small tent. She helped him set it up, and then he pulled out something that had an inflation button on it. That turned out to be a mattress, with a sleeping bag attached to it. He seemed to have thought of all the important things. Except food. What were they going to eat?

As if in reply to her thought, the final section of his pack revealed an entire box of ration bars. She whooped in delight. He quirked his lips up at her again. "I thought perhaps we might find local food to supplement these. There should be tubers, and fruit, perhaps greens which are edible." He showed her the compact kit of small pans that had been in the compartment with the ration bars.

"And these are all the clothes we have? For how many days?" As soon as she said that, she knew the answer. He did not expect them to stay clothed for any length of time at all. She giggled again, anticipating.

He found rocks, and built a fire circle, dragging fallen branches in for firewood. It only took one blow of his hand to break them into pieces of the right size. By the time dusk had fallen, there was a fire burning there, illuminating the inside of the tent and warming the air. They sat on the tree trunk he had dragged in next to the fire, and ate their ration bars, and then he carried her into the tent, and undressed her slowly, paying very careful attention to each new area of skin that was exposed. The inflated mattress was very comfortable, and they needed no blankets, for they kept each other warm there quite easily.

Eventually, they sated themselves, and drifted toward sleep. He pulled the sides of the sleeping bag up, and sealed them, and the heat of his body warmed her, sending her into a deep and peaceful sleep. He lay there, contented, holding her, until his body relaxed completely, and his mind as well.

Four days they stayed there, never venturing far from the small tent. They bathed in the lake at mid-day, when the water was its warmest. She shrieked with laughter when he splashed her, and enjoyed every moment of it. The last night, they lay in the firelight, talking softly to each other, so content. And he touched, and tasted, and caressed, until she bowed up beneath him and convulsed about him, filling him with her ecstasy until he could hold no more.

The next morning, after they were dressed, they packed up everything, and scattered the stones, and the ashes, burying all their garbage, leaving no sign that they had been there. And then they hiked back to where they had been, and he activated the command he had left dormant in the transporter console, and they were back on the ship.

When Jim found them in the mess hall that evening he demanded to know where they had been for the past four days, and they only looked at him, confusion on their faces. He knew that they were hiding something, but he could not figure out what it was.


	9. Chapter 9:I Had Orders

Author's Note : References TOS episode 'The Enterprise Incident'

**Temptations**

**Chapter 9 : I Had Orders - Part 1**

**October, 2268**

Kirk was acting very strangely. He continually insulted the bridge crew, stating that their work was not satisfactory. McCoy had even spoken to him of it, stating that Kirk had refused a psych evaluation. But when he ordered the course change that would take them directly into the Romulan Neutral Zone, Spock became quite alarmed. And when they had completely crossed the Neutral Zone, and were in Romulan space, he began to think that perhaps the captain was deranged.

Scotty entered the bridge and questioned Uhura about orders from StarFleet, and she answered that there were no orders, as far as she knew. Scotty was alarmed, now, as well.

And then there was a Warbird, there on the screen before them. At first Scotty thought it was a Klingon ship, but Spock confirmed that intelligence reports stated that the Romulans were now using Klingon ship designs. Kirk ordered battle stations. Uhura announced it to the whole ship.

Spock continued to consult his scanners, and announced first a second ship, and then a third one. They were surrounded. Nyota looked at Spock, confusion and fear on her face. Spock was staring at Kirk, still not certain that he was not insane.

Kirk ordered Uhura to send a message to StarFleet Command, including all log entries to date. She hurried to comply. Then he strode over to Spock's station, demanding to know what had happened, when Spock had declared that space was clear. As Spock began to answer, stating that he had a theory, Uhura interrupted to say that she was receiving a communication from one of the Romulan vessels. Kirk told her to put it on the main viewscreen.

There on the viewscreen was a Romulan officer, who identified himself as Subcommander Tal. He knew who they were, and demanded their immediate surrender - or they would destroy them.

Kirk spoke to Spock. "They want something, or they would have destroyed us already."

"Correct, captain. That would be standard Romulan procedure."

"It's my ship they want, and very badly."

"It would be a great prize." Spock was still of the impression that Kirk had become completely deranged. Unfortunately, he had taken the whole crew with him on his descent.

Kirk told the Romulan that if they boarded the Enterprise, he would blow it up. The Romulan then noticed Spock, standing behind Kirk. He wanted to know who he was, and seemed very interested in the fact that he was Vulcan. They were given one hour to decide whether to die or surrender.

In the Captain's Ready Room, Kirk finally asked Spock to explain his theory. Spock replied that he thought that the Romulans had developed a cloaking device, which rendered them invisible to the scanners.

Kirk listed their three possible actions, while his senior staff listened. 1- they could fight, and be destroyed. 2-they could blow up the Enterprise, and keep it from falling into the hands of the Romulans. 3-they could surrender. He asked them for their opinions.

Spock walked over and stood toe-to-toe with Kirk. "If we had not entered the Neutral Zone, on _your_ order, you would not now need our opinions to support a decision which should never have needed to be made." His voice was somewhat harsh, even though he was trying to control his anger.

McCoy leaned forward suddenly, only now realizing how they had gotten into this mess. "Jim, you had no authority!"

Kirk dismissed McCoy, sending him from the room. McCoy attempted to resist, but on the second order, he rose and left. Kirk stared at Spock, his brows drawn, but said nothing. Spock continued to stare at him, his own face severe, his arms folded across his chest.

Uhura's voice came over the intercom, calling Kirk. He turned and flicked the intercom switch on the table. She informed him that the Romulan vessel was signaling again. Kirk told her to put them on the screen there in his ready room.

Subcommander Tal informed them that his commander wished to see Kirk and Spock on the Romulan vessel, for a discussion. He offered to send two of his officers to the Enterprise as exchange hostages. Kirk agreed. Although Spock thought the exchange was interesting, he still thought Kirk was deranged. He did not trust anything the man did at this time.

In the transporter bay, Kirk ordered Scotty to destroy the ship if they did not return. Scotty replied that those orders were perfectly clear.

While he stood there, waiting on Kirk, Spock spoke silently with Nyota, who was extremely concerned. He assured her that he would do everything in his power to remain safe, and cautioned her that he must shut the link down to almost nothing. He did not know whether the Romulans could detect telepathic communications or not, and he must take no chances. Nyota clung to him for a moment, not wanting to let go, and then withdrew, leaving him full of her love. Carefully, he shut the link down to a bare trickle, only enough to let her know that he still lived.

He followed Kirk up onto the transporter pad, and Kirk gave the order to energize. As they disappeared, two Romulan officers appeared on the opposite side of the pad, immediately drawing their phasers. Scotty glared at them.

On the Romulan ship, Kirk and Spock were taken to the office of the Commander. The chair behind the desk was turned away from them. When it suddenly swiveled around, they were faced with a beautiful Romulan woman, hardly what had been expected. She sent Spock out, speaking first alone with the captain. Spock glared at Kirk as he left, trying to warn him not to try his usual womanizing ways. He felt that his attempt was hopeless, yet he had to try.

Even in the corridor, Spock could hear the two of them yelling. When he was summoned back into the office, he was informed that the captain had made his statement. After stating that Romulans and Vulcans had a common forebearer, she approached Spock, asking if it was true, or a myth, that Vulcans were incapable of lying.

"it is no myth."

"Then tell me truthfully now, by your honor as a Vulcan, what was your mission?"

Kirk tensed. Spock's reply took him by surprise. "I reserve the privilege of speaking, only when it will not violate my honor as a Vulcan." They continued, exchanging veiled insults with each other, until the Commander determined that there was indeed a truth which was unspoken. Now the Commander stated that they had heard of the cloaking device and had come spying to find out about it. She and Kirk yelled at each other again, while Spock stood and watched, his brows drawn, his hands clasped behind his back. Now she threatened torture, not against Spock, for she knew that to be futile, but against Kirk.

Now Spock moved, crossing the room, to stand closer to the Commander, facing Kirk. He told the Commander that Kirk was unbalanced, the strain of command having preyed heavily on him, at length depriving him of the ability to make rational decisions. Kirk began to rant, calling Spock names. Spock told the Commander that her supposition that StarFleet had ordered them into the Neutral Zone was unfounded. Kirk called him a filthy liar. Spock replied that he was speaking the truth, for the benefit of the Enterprise, and the Federation. When he continued, stating that Kirk alone had ordered the Enterprise into the Neutral Zone, craving glory, Kirk completely lost control, screaming and trying to attack him. The Romulan guards restrained him. Spock stated clearly that Kirk was not sane.

The Commander called the Enterprise. She charged the Enterprise with espionage, and stated that Spock's testimony was instrumental in proving this. All over the ship, the crew listened in astonishment. She stated that since it was Kirk, and Kirk alone, who had made this decision, and the crew had had no choice, they would not be held responsible. She ordered Scott to follow the Romulan flagship to a place where the crew could be processed, and then released.

Scotty's reaction was to immediately order the two Romulan hostages to the brig. Then he ordered Uhura to open a channel to the Romulan ship. He sat and seethed while he waited. His reply was stern and unequivocal. The Enterprise would not surrender, and if boarded, would be destroyed, taking out as many of the Romulans as possible.

The Commander had Kirk taken away to the security room. Then she turned to Spock, saying that she thought it must be intolerable for a Vulcan to live and work among humans. Spock informed her that his mother was a human. The Commander then demanded to know to whom his allegiance was. She wanted to know whether he called himself Terran or Vulcan.

"Vulcan." He drew himself straight and tall, his face stern and controlled. The Commander continued the conversation, first baiting him, and then making offers. Even though he informed her that the offer of a ship to command was not his preference, she obviously did not believe him. He began to see how he could influence her, and lead her to believe that she was convincing him.

On the Enterprise, Uhura called McCoy in agitation. She told him that there had been an injury and he must beam aboard the Romulan ship immediately. He refused, saying he did not make house calls. But then she said it was Kirk. McCoy rolled his eyes, considering.

McCoy discovered that Kirk had suffered a severe shock from the force field at the door to the security room. He told the Romulan guard that Kirk needed further treatment in order to recover. The guard called the Commander, who headed in that direction, telling Spock to attend her. He fell in behind her. As they moved down the hall, she told Spock that she expected him for dinner, that they had much to discuss.

"Indeed?" Was his only rely, disbelief clear in his tone.

She stopped, turning to look at him. "Allow me to rephrase. Will you join me for dinner?"

"I am honored, Commander." He looked at her, appraising. There was no possible reason that she would issue this invitation in this manner that was not personal. He remained aloof, trying to reason out how he could turn this knowledge to his own uses. Something occurred to him, and he spoke again. "Are the guards also invited?"

She turned instantly, and dismissed the guards. Even better than he had hoped for. They turned, and headed on down the corridor. When he made a turn, she stopped, saying that that corridor was forbidden to all but loyal Romulans.

He raised his brows, to hide the fact that he had just discovered something important, and replied that of course he would obey her restrictions. She led the way again, and he followed behind. Inside the security room, she questioned McCoy about Kirk's condition, and his fitness to command. When McCoy replied that Kirk was currently not fit, she turned to Spock, asking him if he was ready to assume command. Spock replied that he was. McCoy was aghast.

When Kirk turned to Spock, saying that he would kill him, and ran at him, Spock met his charge with outstretched hand, quickly stopping his rush with a mind meld. Kirk collapsed, and McCoy ran quickly to his side, demanding to know what Spock had done. Spock replied that he had been unprepared for the attack and had instinctively used the Vulcan death grip. McCoy ran his scanner over the captain and pronounced him dead.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10:I Had Orders Part two

Author's Note : References TOS episode 'The Enterprise Incident'

**Temptations**

**Chapter 10 : I Had Orders - Part 2**

**October, 2268**

Back on board the Enterprise, Chapel screamed when Kirk opened his eyes. McCoy came running in answer and castigated her for coming where he had ordered no one should. She said the captain had been dead, how was he alive? McCoy answered that Spock had given him a nerve pinch to simulate death. Then he told her that he had not known, until he beamed aboard the Romulan ship that Jim and Spock were operating under Federation orders.

McCoy ran the neural stimulator over Kirk's body until healthy color returned to it, and Kirk began to revive. Kirk sat up, rubbing his neck, stating that it felt like it had been twisted off. McCoy commented that that was the Vulcan death grip for you. Chapel looked up, shocked. "There is no such thing as a Vulcan Death Grip!"

Kirk chuckled. "But the Romulans don't know that."

McCoy commented that he had taken a big chance that the Romulan doctors didn't start an autopsy.

Kirk told Chapel that he had to still be dead, as far as the rest of the crew was concerned. She didn't understand why. Kirk told McCoy and Chapel that the whole masquerade had been to keep StarFleet and the Federation off the hook. McCoy understood immediately, but Kirk's next statement took him completely by surprise. Surgery?

When McCoy called Scotty on the bridge and told him to come to sick bay, Scotty argued vehemently. But McCoy kept at it until Scotty agreed, although Scotty couldn't imagine anything more important than the fact that they were surrounded by Romulan ships.

When Scotty stormed into sick bay, he stopped in the middle of a word at the sight that met his eyes. There was his captain, with the ears and eyebrows common to Vulcans and Romulans. Scotty faced him with his mouth open, completely at a loss for words. And then he began to grin. "Well, you look like the devil himself, but as long as you're alive.. What's it all about?"

Kirk told Scotty to bring him one of the uniforms off the Romulan officers in the brig. Scotty grinned even wider. "Aye, it'll be a pleasure."

On the Romulan ship, the Commander led Spock into her private quarters. In one corner of the room, there was a table, spread with food. The Commander told Spock that she had had special Vulcan dishes prepared for him. He stood there, his hands behind his back, looking at the display. Then he turned to her. "I am very flattered, Commander. I have no doubt the cuisine aboard your vessel is superior to that of the Enterprise." He added that it was a very powerful recruiting inducement.

She responded that they had other inducements. She held up a narrow glass, half filled with a dark blue liquid. He looked at her for a moment, and then took the glass, and drank. She drank as well, and he raised one eyebrow as he realized that he was drinking the banned Andorian ale.

In the Enterprise's transporter deck, McCoy and Scotty waited with Kirk, but the prearranged transmission from Spock did not come. Kirk finally decided that he must beam aboard the flagship anyway, while Scotty sputtered at him. Both Scotty and McCoy wanted to wait for the proper coordinates, but Kirk was adamant.

Fortunately, he materialized in an empty corridor, although a soldier came around the corner immediately after that. Kirk was able to send him on his way quickly.

In the Commandant's quarters, Spock munched on tidbits of fruit, while she poured out juice for him.

"You have nothing in StarFleet for which to return."

She was so very confident, yet she knew nothing of him, or what he had. He quickly squelched that thought. He must betray nothing. He still did not know what the telepathic abilities of the Romulans were. He must take no chances at all. He went back to the carefully constructed persona, immersing himself in it again.

She offered to find a place for him. An alternative. If he wished it.

"A place?" He feigned interest.

Her eyes sparkled. She smiled. "With me."

He looked at her as he sipped his juice. He must be very careful now.

"Romulan women are not like Vulcan females. They are not dedicated to … pure logic. And the sterility of non-emotion." Her voice was soft, low, full. She turned about, leaning back on her elbows, thrusting her breasts into the air. "Our people are warriors, but they are also many other pleasant things."

Spock looked at her, still holding the small glass of juice in his hand. "I was not aware of that aspect of Romulan society."

She turned more towards him now, stretched out, leaning on her folded arms. "As a Vulcan you would study it. As a Human you would find ways to appreciate it." She continued to look at him, her face soft.

Slowly, he leaned sideways, resting on arm on the rolled pillow at the end of the long cushion on which he sat. He looked directly into her face, and made his voice deeper, huskier. "Please believe me. I _do _appreciate it." He made dramatic pauses, and emphasized the word 'do'. His efforts seemed to have the desired effect, because she smiled at him, and told him she was glad.

Now she told him of her plan, that he would board the Enterprise, leading a party of Romulan soldiers, and take command, taking the Enterprise to a Romulan port, with her flagship by his side.

He nodded at her. "Yes, of course. But not just this moment. An hour from now will do." He made his voice even huskier, deeper. "even better, will it not, Commander."

Her eyes were huge now, deep pools of desire as she whispered her assent. And then she offered him her first name, whispering it directly into his ear. He complimented her, saying that it was rare, and beautiful, and she smiled again. But when he said that it was incongruous when spoken by a soldier, she said that the soldier would transform herself into a woman, if he would give her a moment. And then she rose, and exited into the other room.

He watched her carefully, until he was sure that she was on the other side of the shut door. And then he rose, and pulled his concealed communicator from the back of his waistband, calling Kirk immediately. He was surprised to discover that Kirk was already aboard. Spock told Kirk where the cloaking device was, and that it was closely guarded.

Elsewhere on the Romulan ship, their call was detected. The technician informed Subcommander Tal immediately.

Kirk said he would get the cloaking device, and asked Spock if he could get back to the Enterprise without being detected. Before Spock could complete what he wished to tell him, the Commander's door swooshed open, and Spock hastily flipped his communicator shut and hid it again. The Commander stood in her doorway, clad in a soft gown which left her arms and one shoulder bare. It clung to her form, accenting her curves. When she asked him if her attire was now more appropriate, Spock replied that not only was it more appropriate, it should actually stimulate their conversation.

He braced himself, submersing his true self as deeply as possible, bringing the created persona to the front, believing in it as hard as he could. He raised his right hand, fingers spread in the ta'al, and waited, looking her in the eyes. She raised her left hand, laying it palm-to-palm against his. Then she turned her palm towards the center of her body, and he moved his hand down the back of hers, fingers stroking lightly. His fingers trembled as he sought to control himself. He must continue this!

Kirk hurried down the corridors, his disguise as a centurian still intact. When he reached the correct corridor, he was stopped by a guard, who drew his phaser and asked whether he had clearance for this area. Kirk replied that there was an intruder aboard, wanting to know whether anyone had tried to gain entrance. When the guard insisted on seeing his authorization, he distracted him and knocked him unconscious.

When the Commandant lifted her hand, and began to stroke his face, Spock closed his eyes, trying to center himself. This would be over soon. He must concentrate. He lifted his hand, and touched her lips lightly, frowning slightly. When she said she had not known that she could be so moved by the touch of an alien hand, he also admitted that he was moved emotionally. He did not mention which emotion he was moved by. He then stated that it was illogical, and she told him not to question what they truly felt. He did not, but he was sure that if he told her the truth, she would be incensed. And then there was a buzzing at her door, and someone calling out for permission to enter. He withdrew his hand from her face.

She tried to deny admittance, but the person would not go away. Finally, she turned and went to the door, leaving him standing there, his brows drawn together, trying to center himself again. He closed his hand in a fist, wishing he could somehow cleanse it.

Subcommander Tal entered the room, telling the Commander that they had detected an alien communication on the ship and that the source was here, in this room. Spock walked through the drapes from the inner room, and removed his communicator from where it had been hidden in the back of his waistband, holding it out. The commander looked at him, and immediately expressed concern over the cloaking device. She hurried from the room, telling Tal to bring Spock along.

Kirk managed to get the door to the room where the cloaking device was kept to open, and stepped inside. Unfortunately, there was a guard in the room that he did not see until his back was turned. He managed to kick the guard when he bent to retrieve the weapon he had forced Kirk to drop. The guard collapsed on the floor. Kirk dismounted the cloaking device from its stand and pulled out his communicator, beaming back to the Enterprise. He gave Scotty fifteen minutes to hook the cloaking device up to the Enterprise's engines.

The commander, bursting into the guarded room, found the cloaking device gone. She ordered a search of the entire ship. Spock informed her that she would not find it. She called him mad. He assured her that he was quite sane. She demanded to know why he would do this to her, what he was that he could do this. He turned to face her, his face solemn. "First Officer of the Enterprise." Her face quivered, and she slapped him, hard. He looked at her, and asked only one question. "What is your present form of execution?"

She looked at him, and tears began to form in her eyes.

In Engineering, Scotty raced against time, trying to hook up the cloaking device. Kirk entered the bridge, to the surprise of the entire bridge crew, who still thought he had been killed. They stared at his appearance in astonishment. He seated himself in the command chair, grinning. He stated that Spock was still aboard the Romulan vessel and he wanted his body readings pinpointed and isolated immediately. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Uhura looking at him, a smile on her face. "That was an order, not a request, gentlemen." Everyone scurried away to their stations.

On the Romulan ship, the Commander led Spock and Subcommander Tal back to her quarters. She sent the Subcommander away to ready the boarding party, telling him that if the Enterprise resisted, he was to destroy it. Spock stood there, listening passively. He assumed his familiar stance, with his hands clasped behind his back.

The Commander turned to look at him, telling him that the execution of state criminals was both lengthy and painful, and that the sentence would be carried out as soon as the charges were entered. He replied that he demanded the Right of Statement. She looked at him, telling him that he understood Romulan tradition well. He told her he would not take much time, no more than twenty minutes. She told him it would take less time than that to find his allies who had stolen the cloaking device, and that he would not die alone. He merely waiting, impassive, until she started the recording device. And then he began to speak.

Spock's twenty minutes was almost up when Chekov finally isolated his bio-signals from all the almost-identical Romulans. Kirk ordered him to transfer the coordinates to the transporter deck for beam-up on his signal. He was interrupted by Uhura, telling him that Scotty was on the intercom. The cloaking device was installed. Chekov reported that the transporter room had the coordinates and was ready. Kirk gave the order for Spock to be beamed aboard.

When the transporter effect started, the Commander looked at Spock, still reciting his statement, and ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

Uhura turned towards the command chair, smiling, reporting that Spock was aboard - and also the Romulan commander. Kirk laughed. He told her to have them report to the bridge on the double. And he told Sulu to take them away at warp nine.

On the Romulan ship, Subcommander Tal heard that the Enterprise was moving away, and ordered all weapons to bear on her.

Kirk told Scotty to switch on the cloaking device. He replied that he had, but it was not working. He was making adjustments, trying to figure out what the problem was. The turbolift doors opened, and the Commander entered, still dressed in the soft gown she had put on to seduce Spock. Spock was right behind her, as well as a security guard. Uhura stared at her, disbelieving. Spock was focused on Kirk, and did not divert his eyes to her, nor did he open the link back up. Something was wrong.

The Commander told Kirk that he would be dead in a moment. Kirk ordered Uhura to open a channel to the Romulan vessel, and she swiveled her chair around to face her console. As soon as she did that, Spock walked quickly past her to his own station.

When Uhura said she had Subcommander Tal, Kirk told her to establish two-way visual contact. He was still standing beside the control chair, his hand on the button panel. When Tal's face appeared on the viewscreen, the Commander shivered and gave a small gasp. When Kirk told Tal that they had his Commander, he was shocked, and she yelled at him, giving him a direct order to destroy the Enterprise.

Kirk called Scotty again, telling him they were running out of time. Scotty replied that he was working as fast as he could. Kirk walked over to where Spock was running scans and asked for the distance, which Spock gave him, adding that it was closing very rapidly. They were only twelve seconds away from being in firing range when Scotty finally put the cloaking device online. The Commander watched helplessly as Kirk ordered the Enterprise about, and they slid under the belly of the Romulan ship without being detected.

When the Commander requested that she be taken to the brig, Kirk informed her that she would be taken to the nearest Federation outpost and released. He told her Spock would have the honor of escorting her to her quarters. She closed her eyes, and nodded. She turned toward the turbolift, and Spock followed her, his hands clasped behind his back.

They had a short conversation as the turbolift descended. As they were leaving, she turned, placing her hand against his chest. "It will be our secret." He only looked at her.

As Spock re-entered the bridge, McCoy was telling Kirk to report to sick bay, to get his ears bobbed. Spock stopped beside the command chair, advising Kirk to comply, telling him that they did not look esthetically pleasing on humans. Kirk glared at him, but rose from the command chair and headed for the turbolift, much to McCoy's amusement.

Spock stood there for a moment, watching Nyota laughing as she stood beside Sulu, talking to him and Chekov. She had not looked at him since the Commander had entered the bridge. He had much to explain. And he did not think it was going to be easy.

Ta'al = Vulcan greeting, with the fingers spread in a vee shape


	11. Chapter 11:Orders, Smorders

**Temptations**

**Chapter 11 : Orders, Smorders**

**October, 2268**

Nyota was not sure exactly what had happened, but _something_ had certainly happened. Guilt was just radiating off of Spock, something she had never felt before. She thought back over the happenings of earlier in the day, trying to figure out what had really happened.

First Spock had shut their link down to almost nothing. Only a very faint trickle had assured her that he still lived. His statement that he did not know whether Romulans could detect telepathic communication had seemed logical at the time, and she was not sure but what it still seemed that way. If they could detect telepathic communications, it would have been the height of folly to keep their link open. It would have been a dead giveaway.

And she did not think that Kirk and Spock had known ahead of time that the Romulan commander was a woman. It was certainly not in any of the material _she_ had.

But to let everyone on the ship believe him a traitor! To let them think that he had killed Kirk! How could he do that?

She knew that Spock had been alone on that ship, with that commander, for some time, while Kirk was here, on the Enterprise. What had he done then? What had _she_ done? Why had Spock not opened up their link again as soon as he came back aboard the Enterprise? She had so many questions, and no answers, none at all.

When the commander had come onto the bridge, with Spock following behind, dressed in that revealing gown, she had not known what to do. And Spock had refused to look in her direction, confusing her even further. He would not look at her, nor open the link, and he felt _guilty_. Why?

And then Kirk had told Spock to escort the commander to her quarters, as though he was doing them a favor. And Spock had gone, not protesting at all. She did not understand that, not one bit.

Now Spock sat in the command chair, with his back to her, while Kirk was in surgery. The only thing she could feel from him was that _guilt_. What was he feeling guilty about? The longer she had no answer, the longer she fumed and speculated, the angrier she became. He had no right to do this do her. When her shift ended, she stalked off the bridge, not looking or speaking to anyone. She went straight to her quarters, and flung herself on her bed, and cried.

He seated himself in front of his firepot, and steepled his hands in front of his face, thinking. He could not meditate, he was too full of conflicting emotions. There was no way to calm himself. He had erred. And everything he did now seemed to make things worse. She would not even look at him. He had tried, three times, to open the link slightly, but she resisted. She would not let him in. He did not know what to do. This was not acceptable, not at all.

After four days travel, they reached the nearest Federation outpost, and the commander was transferred off the ship. In spite of Kirk's suggestion, he was not present when that happened. He noted Nyota's interest in that exchange, although she kept her back turned to the two of them, and gave no indication that she was listening. He thought perhaps, after that, she softened, just slightly. But she would still not look at him, and the only thing he got through the link was anger.

He wished to explain. If he could only figure out how. He would apologize to her, for whatever she deemed necessary. Her absence from his thoughts caused a constant ache that he did not know how to assuage. He sent her a short message, asking to speak with her, but she returned it unread. He did not know what to do next. He tried once more to open the link wider, but she still resisted. He despaired.

She watched him, out of the corner of her eye. He did not look good. There were dark circles under his eyes. His erect posture was beginning to sag. She wondered how long it had been since he slept. He no longer radiated anything but sadness. She began to soften. This was not what she had expected of him. Perhaps if she opened the link just the tiniest amount. Carefully she eased the link open, just enough that she could sense him now, sitting there. He stiffened, turned his head slowly in her direction. She looked at him, for the first time since he had returned to the ship, really looked at him, into his eyes. They needed to talk. Desperately. She sensed his relief. They would talk then.

She had not told him where they would meet to talk. He made no assumptions. He would wait. He sat in front of his firepot, trying to calm himself. When the door opened, he twisted about, and then rose, standing to face her. She walked over to him, looking up. "What have you done, Spock? Tell me. How could you fornicate with that … that woman, when I was waiting here for you?" There were tears in her eyes.

"I have not fornicated, Nyota. I do promise you that I did not." Desperately he sought her eyes, holding them, trying to convince her of the truth.

She tilted her head and looked at him, into him. Her voice was quiet, sad. "But you wanted to, didn't you? Oh, Spock!"

He swallowed, hard. "Please let me explain, Nyota. Let me tell you what happened."

She went, and sat at the table, pressing her hands against the surface, trying to control herself. He went, and made tea, and set two cups on the table. She looked at the steaming cup as though she had never seen a cup of tea before. He sat across from her, and began.

"When we received our orders, I determined that I must construct a … persona … to hide behind. To pretend to be someone that I was not. It was my part in the plan that Kirk concocted."

She laughed, a harsh sound. "Always Kirk. Always he gets you into trouble."

He could not refute that. It was all too true. "We had no knowledge that the commander of the Romulan vessel was a woman. Although it did not change Kirk's plan at all. He was gleeful, thinking that this made things easier. It did not make them easier for me. I was the one who had to be in her presence, had to hide my true self from her, to make her think that her plan was succeeding. It was not pleasant."

"She tried to seduce you." It was not a question. It was a statement of fact. She had seen the look in that woman's eyes.

"Indeed she did. First with the offer of my own ship to command, and then with the offer of her body. I accepted neither. Although I did allow her to believe that I was considering it, that I intended to accept. That was the persona that I had created, that I used to hide behind, hoping it would keep our true intentions unknown."

"You were alone in her quarters. She changed from her uniform into that...that gown she was wearing when you beamed aboard. She threw herself at you! I heard she was wrapped around you when they beamed you back!"

He nodded. All that she said was true. He could not deny it. "I am not responsible for her actions, nor her wishes. Just because she wished for me to be attracted to her does not mean that I was." he looked unblinking into her eyes, willing her to understand, to believe. "The persona that I created was attracted to her, that was the intent. But that persona was not me. Do you understand the difference?"

"And what happened to that persona?"

"I eliminated all traces of it as soon as I had an opportunity, after I was able to leave the bridge that day. It is entirely gone, and any feelings or attractions that it felt are gone with it."

"I'm not sure that I believe that that is possible."

"If you will allow me to open the link more fully, you may see for yourself." He waited, not daring to hope.

Finally she nodded, and he felt her resistance slowly disappearing. Gradually he opened the link, until it was as wide as possible. And then he waited, while she slowly, oh, so slowly, began to examine him. He opened everything to her, holding nothing back, and after a long time, she sighed, and looked in his eyes again. "Oh, Spock, how do we get into these messes?"

"I believe the captain caused this one. However, neither of us did what we should have to resolve it. But I will accept the blame, for I did not tell you what was coming, and I should have. I should have explained it to you. This is my fault."

Tears glimmered in her eyes, and for the first time in many days her fingers reached out, and touched his. "Please don't do that again, Spock. Oh please don't leave me out in the cold like that again."

"I shall endeavor not to do so. It had caused me much pain, which I have to desire to repeat." He closed his fingers around hers, reveling in the feel of her skin against his once more.

"I'm still not entirely sure that I trust you, Spock. This hurt so much."

"Tell me what to do to earn your trust again, and I shall do it."

At that she smiled, even though the tears still trembled in her eyes. "Ah, Spock, that's all I need."

And they sat there, at his table, holding hands, and looking at one another, until she slowly rose and came, and sat in his lap, letting him wind his arms about her and hold her close.


	12. Chapter 12:Treading Softly

**Temptations**

**Chapter 12 : Treading Softly**

**November, 2268**

Over the next few days, they began to attempt to be easier with each other. She came and sat on his couch, and he was able to meditate, her scent in his nostrils working better than any incense he could have burned. Once again she sat down beside him in the mess hall. And sometimes her hand touched his leg, softly. But she did not come to his bed, nor invite him to hers. He waited.

As the days turned into a week, and then two, she came to his quarters more often. She even sat on his lap occasionally, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her, and hold her close. And they talked more, working on their problems. The tension on the bridge was eased. And she kept the link open, but she did not come to his bed. He ached.

Gradually, they eased back toward what they had been before. Before the Romulan commander. She slowly began to believe him, that he had not done anything of free will, but had been forced by orders, and a plan that had not anticipated the gender of the commander. But he sensed her hurt that he had not come to her immediately upon his return, and explained what had happened. That he had kept the link shut down. He admitted his fault. He apologized. And she slowly forgave him. She changed to code on her door back to what it had been, as he discovered when he hesitantly tapped against the touchplate. He entered her quarters, and she smiled at him, and went to fix tea. They sat at her table and talked, and then then sat on her couch, and she lay upon him, and kissed him, and he held his breath, and touched her, and kissed her gently, and treasured her. But she still did not come to his bed. He began to despair.

He escorted her to movie night, publicly, bringing her popcorn. And she sat beside him, and fed him popcorn from her fingers, and rested her hand on his thigh in the darkened room.

They sparred together in the gym, and he allowed her to pin him to the floor, laying subservient beneath her, aroused, while she grinned at him and panted, sweat trickling down her brow. And he felt, through the link, and touch of her hands, that she was aroused as well. And she tugged at him, and mouthed the word 'shower' and sprang up and headed for her quarters. He followed quickly, and joined her, the glory of wet skin sliding against skin overwhelming after so long. She shivered and sighed, and let him put his hands all over her body. And when he lifted her up against the wall, and feasted on her, she fisted her hands in his hair and cried out his name as she convulsed. He held her afterwards, as she shook and cried, his lok hard and hot between them. And then she knelt, and took him in her mouth, and he came completely undone, roaring at her as his thick, hot semen burst out. But she did not come to his bed.

He came, and asked her to walk, and they roamed the ship's corridors, ignoring whoever might watch them. They leaned against the cool sheer walls of the observatory, watching the stars, and she leaned against him, her hand over his heart, and finally, finally, she pulled him after her into her quarters, and led him to the bed. He trembled, as though it were the first time, and he took his time, slowly, slowly pleasuring her, until she clutched at his body and pulled him tightly against her, demanding. And when he finally allowed himself release, it was shattering, the white hot flames devouring him entire.

And the next night, she came to his bed, and held him close, and brought him ecstasy. And he was content again.


	13. Chapter 13:Angel

Author's Note: References the TOS episode "And the Children Shall Lead"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 13 : Angel**

**November, 2268**

They received a distress call from the scientific colony on Triacus. Kirk, McCoy, and Spock beamed down to investigate. They found a very disturbing scene, all the buildings burned to the ground, and the colonists all dead, lying sprawled about on the ground. Spock immediately began taking tricorder readings, hoping to discover some clue as to what had happened. McCoy began checking the bodies, hoping to find someone still alive. Someone staggered out from behind a rock, and Kirk ran over to speak to him, but the man just stared at him with no recognition in his eyes, and then collapsed. McCoy pronounced him dead.

They discovered that some of the colonists had committed suicide by poisoning. And when they replayed the recording on the fallen man's tricorder, they were appalled. And then the children came running out from a cave, laughing, and tugged at them to come play. They did not seem to be concerned about the deaths of their parents and the other adults, in any way. The three men were stunned.

"***"

They buried the fallen members of the exploration party, having markers fabricated on the Enterprise, and beamed down. They planted a Federation banner over the graves. The children only wanted the short service to be over so that they could go and play again. They ran and laughed, seemingly unconcerned over what had happened there. McCoy said they were suffering from traumatic shock, and probably partial amnesia. Spock commented that humans did have the capacity to refuse to believe in events, to suppress them. Kirk was greatly disturbed, but accepted McCoy's statement that forcing the children to accept what had happened here could cause permanent damage.

While McCoy went with the children, back up to the ship, Kirk and Spock talked about what had happened. Spock was of the opinion that the mass suicide had been induced by some outside force. He did not know what would have made the children immune, but he felt that the crushing depression they had seen on that tricorder reading could have been caused by chemicals or some bacterium. Kirk speculated that the children might have been spared by a conscious decision. Spock agreed. Kirk further speculated that the current behavior of the children might be caused by fear. Spock added the possibility that it might also be caused by the promise of a reward.

Just as Spock was assuring Kirk that the planet was currently uninhabited, his tricorder chirped at him. Scanning, he located the source of the disturbance as the cave the children had been in earlier. Inside the cave, he commented that he was getting some type of lifeform reading, but that it did not correlate with any known information. Kirk began to experience strong anxiety, for no apparent reason, but it did not affect Spock. Kirk finally got so agitated that he fled the cave. Spock watched him, unsure what had happened.

"***"

Kirk spoke with McCoy about questioning the children, and then found them, where Chapel had brought them to get ice cream. He sat down at the table with them, and started a conversation. He was surprised at their attitude, now saying that Triacus had not been a place that they liked, and that parents did not like their children. He tried to convince them that their parents had cared deeply for them, and that this is why they had taken them along, so that they would not be separated for such a long time. He thought perhaps he detected sadness in their faces, for a moment, and then they began to chant. "Busy, busy, busy." And they laughed, for no reason. And dashed about madly, disturbing both Kirk and Chapel.

He had Chapel take the younger children away, but took Tommy aside, to talk to him. He tried to find out what Tommy knew about what had happened, but he got nowhere. He was concerned about the attitude he found. It was then that he decided to post a guard on the children's quarters. If he could have seen what was happening inside those quarters, he would have been appalled and alarmed.

"***"

Kirk had just checked with Uhura to see whether the security detail on the planet had reported anything, when Spock entered the bridge, a stack of data chips in his hands. He stated that he had extracted the salient portion of Professor Starnes' tapes. He crossed quickly to his station. He told Kirk that the tapes included not only technical data, but rather unusual hypotheses. He proceeded to show the content to Kirk. Professor Starnes reported that he, as well as the other members of his team, experienced growing anxiety, but that the children were not affected.

While Kirk and Spock were watching the replay of Starnes' logs, Tommy Starnes entered the bridge, accompanied by a security guard. When he realized what they were doing, he begin to pound his fist in the air, a glare on his face. The display broke up, only lines of static and strange colors showing up. Spock did not know what had happened to cause this.

When Kirk turned, Tommy was standing right behind him. He asked Kirk to take them to Marcos XII. Kirk replied that they would go to the nearest starbase. Kirk and Spock went to Kirk's quarters, calling McCoy to join them. Tommy asked to stay on the bridge. He walked over and stood between Chekov and Sulu and began to pound his fist in the air again. Groggily, Sulu changed the course, taking them away from the planet they had been orbiting.

Another security guard brought Mary onto the bridge. The two children smiled at each other, as Chekov and Sulu told them that they were still in orbit about Triacus. When Uhura swiveled her chair and caught the viewscreen out of the corner of her eye, she reacted immediately, calling out to Sulu. Tommy immediately shook his fist at her, and she blinked and leaned back in her chair, disoriented. When she opened her eyes again, there was Triacus on the viewscreen. Confused, she shook her head, blinking. She rested her forehead on her hand. What had she thought that she had seen?

"***"

Spock thought he caught a momentary flash of alarm from Nyota, but then it vanished, and she seemed content, if a bit confused. He would have to talk to her later.

"***"

In Engineering, another child influenced the technicians on duty there, without their knowledge. It was only when Scotty came through, checking on things, that the discrepancy from what had been ordered was detected. When Scotty attempted to change the course back to the planetary orbit that had been ordered, the two technicians attacked him, rendering him unconscious. They then went back to their duties, leaving him laying on the floor.

"***"

In Kirk's quarters, Spock and McCoy and Kirk watched Starnes' logs. He talked of being controlled, of doing things he had not intended to. And then he began to talk of destroying themselves. The three men discussed what they had seen. And the first glimmers that the children might somehow be involved appeared. Spock recounted the myths surrounding this planet, telling of the belief that the evil that had once resided there only awaited a catalyst to awake it and send it marauding across the galaxy once more.

Kirk and Spock sat and discussed the problem after McCoy left, but they could come to no definite conclusions. Kirk order the security relief to assemble in the transporter bay. He wanted to question the detail currently on the planet as soon as they returned. He was starting to fear that the enemy referred to on Starnes' logs might be on the Enterprise.

"***"

The relief security team was beamed down. The attempt was made to beam up the previous team, but nothing happened. Spock took over the controls, but he was not able to lock onto the proper coordinates. Spock deduced that they were no longer orbiting Triacus. Kirk realized that that meant that the two men who had just beamed down were dead. He turned to the viewscreen in the adjacent wall and told Spock to activate the bridge monitor. There was a view of empty space. Kirk hit the intercom button and called Sulu, demanding to know why they were out of orbit. Sulu responded that he was wrong, that Triacus was on the screen. The five children standing behind him smiled. Kirk repeated that he was off course. And then he headed for the bridge.

On the bridge, the children were chanting, to call the angel again. Uhura watched them, with a smile on her face. Kirk and Spock burst onto the bridge to see the children circling, their arms interlaced. They proceeded to Sulu's station, but their attention was on the children. As the angel semi-materialized near the turbolift entrance, Uhura rose from her seat in amazement. All eyes were on that glittering, shining being.

Kirk and Spock listened to the spiel the angel was giving the children. Telling them that they were the enemy, but that the ship was controlled, and would take the children anywhere they wanted to go. When the angel shimmered and disappeared, Kirk walked toward the children, a frown on his face. When three of them left the bridge, he seated himself in the command chair, not certain what was happening. Behind him, Uhura eased herself down in her chair, watching the children leave. Kirk rose again, and headed for the science station. Before he could get there, he found himself face to face with Tommy. He turned, and went to Sulu, telling him to disregard what he thought he saw on the screen, and to set a course for Starbase 4. Immediately, Tommy began to shake his fist in the air. Sulu's eyes widened. To him, the screen was full of giant swords, through which the Enterprise must carefully be piloted, or they would all be destroyed.

Kirk gave orders to Uhura, to contact StarFleet. He was very specific about what he wanted her to say. She turned to her console, to begin, but there, in one of her screens, she saw first herself, as she actually was, and then herself, incredibly aged, and ravaged by disease. She was frozen in shock and fear. Kirk went to her, asking what was wrong, and she described what she saw. Kirk shook her, trying to convince her that what she saw did not exist, but she was too stunned to believe him. Kirk turned to Spock, telling him to make the call to StarFleet. He nodded, hiding his concern over Nyota. He had no idea what was wrong with her, but something certainly was.

Kirk went back to Sulu, repeating that he had ordered a course change. Sulu was still frozen, trying to navigate through the imaginary field of swords. When Kirk tried to move him, Sulu became frantic, saying they would be destroyed if anyone touched the controls. Spock watched, trying to determine what was happening. Then he asked Kirk why they were bothering StarFleet, when the bridge was under complete control. Kirk couldn't believe what he was hearing.

When Spock turned, and tried to touch his console, his fingers quivering, hovering above the buttons he wished to touch. After several attempts, he stared at his hand, and then clenched it into a fist, before turning, and assuming his usual stance, telling the captain that he could not obey his order. He observed that Nyota was crying, but for some reason, he could not go to her assistance.

Kirk crossed the bridge, and gave orders to the security guard standing there, but the sound came out garbled. Spock watched, trying to understand what was happening. His brows drew together, and he closed his eyes, and brought his hand to his face, his fingers touching the points that he would use during a mind meld. He concentrated, hard. When he removed his hand, and opened his eyes again, he could once more understand what the captain was saying.

Tommy stood in the center of the bridge and gloated. Kirk looked at him, not sure what to attempt next. And then Tommy began to shake his fist at Kirk. Spock watched as Kirk contorted his body, freezing with indecision, thinking he was losing command. Spock walked over to him, telling him to leave the bridge. He drug him to the turbolift, and they descended. Kirk continued to deteriorate, until Spock stopped him, brining him back to his senses. They exited the turbolift, headed for auxiliary control.

To their surprise, they found Scotty and a full team there, who would not let them near the controls. Spock saw, through the partition, one of the children, shaking his fist. Kirk tried to reason with Scotty, to no effect. After a short tussle, Kirk and Spock backed out into the corridor. Spock told Kirk that the children were the ones causing the problem. They were the followers. Without followers, the angel would not be effective. But the problem was spreading fast. They did not have much time.

Chekov and two security guards tried to arrest Kirk and Spock, saying it was by order of StarFleet. Chekov drew his phaser. Tommy stood in the background, shaking his fist. Kirk charged Chekov and in the melee that followed, Spock used the Vulcan nerve pinch to great effect. He took the two security guards and Chekov to detention, while Kirk went to the bridge, to find Tommy sitting in the command chair. He yanked him out, telling Tommy that they were not going to Marcos XII. Kirk demanded that the angel appear and convince him that he was a friend. When Tommy and Mary refused to summon the angel, Kirk had Spock play the recording of the chant. The other three children came to the bridge, summoned by the chant.

When the angel appeared, Kirk went to stand near him. Kirk told the angel that he had commanded him to appear. The angel denied this. Kirk and Spock refuted the angel's statements. The angel told them that they were full of softness and goodness and must be eliminated. Kirk had Spock show the children pictures taken on Triacus, of the families playing together. The children smiled, remembering.

And then there was the picture of the parents all laying dead on the ground. Now there were tears in the children's eyes. The angel tried to persuade the children that it had been necessary to destroy their parents, but the children were beginning to waver. Spock now showed pictures of the headstones that had been erected, telling the angel that Tommy's father would have destroyed him, if he had not realized the truth too late. The angel replied that they also were too late, that the kind ones always were. Kirk refuted him. The children cried. The angel exhorted the children, but they no longer listened. Kirk told the children to look at the angel, as he began to change, to disintegrate. The angel tried to threaten the children, but they were not deceived this time. The angel faded away, still issuing threats. The delusions that he had created for the other members of the crew dissipated.

Bones came onto the bridge, and immediately went to comfort the children. Kirk assumed the command chair, and told Sulu to reverse the course. McCoy took the children off the bridge, headed for the sick bay. Behind them, Spock walked toward Nyota, and saw her face clear, and her beautiful smile appear on her face. He stopped beside her and she rose from her seat, looking at him, and he felt her relief, and joy that the terrible things were over. She turned and stepped down next to the command chair, handing Kirk a report to sign, and he watched her, and the other bridge crew, to be sure that they were all themselves again.

"***"

Later than evening, in his quarters, her curled herself up on his lap, pulling his arms around her. He held her close, murmuring softly to her, while she shook with delayed reaction. It was only when he told her that he himself had been under the power of the being for a short while that she began to relax. And it was not until much later, when she fell into a sated slumber resting against his body, that he felt that her mind was truly clear.


	14. Chapter 14:Yearning

**Temptations**

**Chapter 14 : Yearning**

**November, 2268**

During the time it took the Enterprise to reach the nearest StarBase, McCoy tried to involve as many of the crew as possible in the care of the children. Some he got to take them to the gym, for exercise, and swimming lessons. Some he convinced to accompany them to the mess hall. Others were coerced into reading bedtime stories or assisting with craft work. He tried to keep the children busy and escorted at all times.

Some of the crew found that they really enjoyed being with the children. Others found, to their surprise, that children were interesting. Spock was one of those. He had not spent very much time at all in the presence of children since he had ceased being one himself. He discovered that their minds were like flowerbuds, ready to unfurl in the presence of light, in this case, eager to absorb knowledge. All he need do was present the knowledge in a manner in which they could understand it. He found the oldest child, Tommy, to be extremely interested in science, and spent at least an hour with him each day, giving him small research projects to complete, and then discussing them with him the next day.

Some of the crew were natural parents. They cuddled the small ones when sadness came over them, rocking, even singing to them. Nyota was one of those. She could be found singing lullabies every night. Spock overheard her one night, and the next he was there, with his ka'athyra, accompanying her. She smiled at him over the head of the child she had in her lap, and he felt her love flow out to him.

When they reached the StarBase, many crewmembers came to the transporter deck to bid farewell to the children. They ran and hugged their favorites, tears sparkling in their eyes. Some of the crew surreptitiously wiped tears from their own eyes. Spock observed that Nyota's face was streaked with tears she did not try to hide.

That evening, Spock sat in front of his firepot, thinking. For only the second time in his life he contemplated progeny. He had felt something very satisfactory in assisting the young male to learn. It was not the same as assisting the young ensigns, straight from the academy, who were assigned to his department. This was much more satisfactory, causing a warm sensation that he was not at all familiar with. And playing while Nyota sang lullabies had been a new sensation as well, one which he felt a strong desire to repeat. He found that it had filled an empty place in his psyche that he had been unaware of.

He remembered the tears streaking down her face as she hugged the children in the transporter deck. She had not wanted to see them go. That had been very obvious. She had spent much time with them while they were on their way to the StarBase, much more time than McCoy had asked for. This must certainly indicate that she wished to spend time with children, that they satisfied some need which she had. Of course, it was still possible that this did not indicate that she wished for children of her own. But the likelihood was very great. Very great. He did not know how to approach this subject with her. But he felt that it was something that they must address, at some point.

He composed himself and drifted down into meditation, the image of a small child with mocha skin and pointed ears in the back of his mind.


	15. Chapter 15:Where Am I?

Author's Note : References TOS episode 'Spock's Brain'

**Temptations**

**Chapter 15 : Where Am I?**

**November, 2268**

Red Alert was sounding, the lights flashing. All attention was on that strange vessel heading straight for them. The technology was unfamiliar, their hails were unanswered. Spock reported one humanoid lifeform aboard. When the alarm chirped on his console, he stated that there was a transferral beam emanating from the vessel, directed to the bridge of the Enterprise. Uhura called for security, and then there was another presence there. A woman, who smiled at everyone, but did not speak, even when Kirk introduced himself. And then, when the two security guards rushed through the turbolift doors, she touched something on the wristband she wore, and everyone collapsed where they were. She touched the buttons again, and everyone on the ship collapsed, right in the corridors, or at their stations. The lights dimmed. The woman moved, walking about the bridge, almost stopping when she came to the captain, but continuing on, until she laid her hand on Spock's head, where it lay on the railing around the command pit. She smiled again.

"***"

When the lights came back on, and people began to pick themselves up, Kirk moved slowly around the bridge, checking on people, having them check their controls to be sure the ship was still on course, that no damage had been done. When he reached the science station, he realized that Spock was missing. And then he got an urgent message from McCoy, calling him to sick bay.

When Kirk and Scotty arrived in sick bay, it was to find McCoy and Chapel attending to Spock, who was encased in an external life support module, his life signs very low. A metallic cloth lay over his forehead. McCoy was severely agitated, and it took prodding from Kirk to get him to divulge how he had found Spock, with his brain neatly removed, all nerve endings sealed. Only his Vulcan physique had enabled his body to survive until McCoy and Chapel could get the life support module in place and functioning. But his mind was gone, along with his brain. And they had no idea where it was.

Kirk looked at Scotty. "That woman."

"Aye."

McCoy looked at them. "What woman?"

Kirk mused. "The one on the bridge. From that ship. She took it. We need to get it back."

McCoy stared at him. "Where in all the galaxy are you going to look for it?"

Kirk reiterated that that woman was the clue. They would find her, and then find Spock's brain. McCoy spluttered at him, thinking him insane. And if they did find it, then what? Kirk said, put it back. McCoy wondered how? Kirk said he would force that woman to divulge the knowledge necessary. And he left sick bay, headed for the bridge, telling McCoy to have Spock ready to come with them, to go and get his brain back.

"***"

They found the ion trail left by that strange craft, and they followed it. For over fifteen hours they followed it. McCoy told Kirk they were running out of time. Spock's body would begin to deteriorate in only a few hours if they could not reunite it with his brain.

And then Sulu said he had lost the trail. Kirk ordered all scanners at extreme range. Uhura, at her station, activated the controls that Spock had put there, so that she could assist him when necessary. Kirk paced the bridge. Neither Sulu nor Uhura could pick up anything. She must be somewhere in the planetary system before them. There were three class M planets. Since the woman had had no trouble breathing on the bridge, she must be on one of those planets. Chekov gave a rundown on the three planets, none of which was at a stage of development which would include interstellar flight.

Uhura interrupted to say that she was picking up high energy readings on the sixth planet, the one trapped in an ice age. She further stated that there were regular pulsations, leading her to believe that this was not volcanic activity or some other natural form of energy. Kirk asked Chekov to explain, but he could not.

Kirk asked the crew for input, and Chekov and Sulu both made recommendations, based on what was known about the three planets, none of which was apparently capable of the ion propulsion system that strange vessel had had. And then Uhura began to ask questions. "What did they want with Spock's brain? Why did they want it? What could they do with it?" What she did not voice aloud was that she could still _feel_ him, although he felt strange. He was still alive, of that she was certain, although he did not communicate with her, still she felt him there.

Kirk thought about what she was asking, and what they knew, and decided that he would go to the sixth planet, the one where the energy pulsations emanated from. He would trust his hunch.

"***"

Kirk, Chekov, Scotty, and two security guards beamed down to the partially glaciated planet, determined to locate Spock's brain. Scotty and Chekov began to scan with their tricorders immediately. Scotty's call made Kirk and the others come on the run. His scan had found a group of large humanoids in the rocks. Kirk ordered phasers on stun. The humanoids, armed only with sticks and rocks, attacked. When Kirk dropped one with a phaser beam, the other four took off at a run.

Kirk and Scotty questioned the fallen humanoid, who appeared to be a very tall man. He compared them to 'The Others', saying they were small, like them. He called 'The Others' the givers of pain and delight. He did not seem to understand the words 'male', 'female', 'mate', 'companion', or any others which demarked the difference between man and woman, or any relationship between them. When they tried to get him to take them to where they might find these 'Others', he became agitated, and refused.

Chekov came running back. He had found a foundation under the rocks. Some sort of building, hidden underground. When Kirk told the others to try to find a way in, the humanoid became very upset, shoving at Kirk, and then ran away. Kirk let him go, intent on finding a way in to the buried building, which Chekov said was very old.

Scotty found a cave, and inside the cave, baskets of fruit, and bread, and metal weapons, as well as an electronic monitor, which Kirk waved his hand in front of. They discussed whether the things might be a lure, to trap the males. If that was so, they might be trapped as well. Kirk walked back out of the cave, and called the Enterprise. When Uhura answered, he told her to have McCoy beam down immediately. Nyota wondered what they had found. She could still fell him, and he felt busy somehow, as though he were doing many things at once.

Kirk told Chekov to stay at the entrance to the cave with the security team, and that they would be in constant contact. And then McCoy beamed down, holding some sort of electronic device. Spock was with him, wearing a dark jumpsuit, a halo of electronics around his head. McCoy activated the controls on his device and Spock turned, facing Kirk, his eyes staring straight ahead, blank. McCoy continued to work the controls, and Spock advanced toward the cave, Kirk watching with concern.

When Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Scotty were all inside the cave, Kirk walked in front of the monitor lights again. Instantly, a metal door descended, blocking the cave entrance, and they descended, swiftly. McCoy asked Kirk to tell Chekov to send his stomach down. Kirk told Scotty to set his phaser on stun, and set his own. Spock just stood there, in the last position McCoy had put him in, not moving, not looking at anything. Scotty was holding his phaser and running scans on his tricorder at the same time, noting a very, very strong power source below them.

When the elevator stopped, and the door opened, there stood a woman similar to the one who had been on the bridge. As she reached for the controls on her wristband, Kirk stunned her with his phaser. He motioned the others out of the elevator and removed the wristband. He was taking no chances. McCoy handed the device controlling Spock to Scotty and checked the condition of the woman, while Kirk stood guard. McCoy revived the woman, and Kirk questioned her, but she did not seem to have any idea what they were talking about, and McCoy confirmed that she was telling the truth.

Kirk told Scotty to try his communicator, and he found something quite strange. When Kirk listened, he heard Spock's voice. When he spoke, Spock recognized their voices, but was unable to tell them where he was. He did not seem to understand what had happened to him. Kirk dashed off, and McCoy followed, restraining the woman. Scotty followed with Spock's body, operating the small device that McCoy had given him. They had not gone far when they encountered the woman who had been on the Enterprise, accompanied by two guards. Before Kirk could react, she had activated the controls on her wristband, sending Kirk, Scotty, and McCoy to the floor. Spock's body stood in the middle, unreactive.

When the men regained consciousness, they were seated in a room where there was a large table. Around their waists were belts, with some sort of apparatus attached to them that responded to the controls on the woman's wristband. Even Spock's body wore one. There were several of the male humanoids in the room as well, all wearing the same belts.

Kirk demanded the return of Spock's brain. The woman replied that she did not know what he spoke of. He became more aggressive, stating that he had seen her on his ship. She was confused. McCoy called him back to his side, cautioning him. He said it did not seem possible that she could have performed surgery on Spock. Kirk sat again, uncertain what to do now.

They tried to start a conversation, but the women seemed to be very childlike. When Kirk asked to speak with those in charge, they seemed confused, and then the woman who had been on the Enterprise stood, exclaiming that she was the leader. When they asked further questions, wanting to know who had built this complex, who maintained it, who controlled it, her face furrowed, and then cleared. "The Controller." When they expressed a wish to meet the controller, she became angry, saying it was not permitted. And finally, she made the connection between the brain they kept talking about and The Controller. The men were stunned. And when Kirk told the others that Spock's brain was controlling all this complex, at first McCoy said it was not possible, but Scotty's face showed dawning comprehension.

When Kirk demanded to be taken to the controller, the woman touched her wristband, and the three of them convulsed on the floor, in great pain. The woman took the other women and some of the guards and left the room, ordering the remaining guards to keep Kirk and the others there. Spock's body sat in a chair, not moving, his eyes not blinking.

When the three men regained consciousness, Scotty tried to find out how the belts were fastened, but could not. Kirk moved toward the door, and one of the guards immediately moved to stand in front of it. Kirk spied all their equipment, laid out on a table, and moved toward it, but the other guard moved between him and the equipment. Scotty was blathering on about there being no engineering genius around that could have designed and maintained all of this. After a short conversation, to distract the guards, the three attacked, overpowering them, and regaining their equipment. Spock's body did not move during the entire melee.

Bones knelt beside the fallen guards, injecting them with something to keep them out for a while. Kirk picked up one of the communicators and attempted to contact Spock again. Only when he moved to stand beside Spock's body did Spock reply to him, wanting to know whether he had returned to the Enterprise. When McCoy informed Spock that he was a disembodied brain, Spock commented that that explained much. He continued, informing them of what his brain was apparently doing. Kirk interrupted, impatient. He told him they had come to put his brain back in his body. Spock replied that the medical knowledge to do so did not exist. Kirk replied that if the knowledge existed to remove it, surely the knowledge to replace it must exist as well.

After some discussion, Kirk told Spock to beam them a signal, so that they could home in on it and find his brain, in order to reunite it with his body. Spock did, and Scotty found it right away. With McCoy controlling Spock's body, they followed the signal. Spock was able to tell them that the red button on the wristband would release the belts they were wearing. Eventually Scotty led them to a door. When they entered the room, the woman immediately pressed the pain button. As they crumpled to the floor, McCoy gasped to Kirk "Spock, no pain."

Kirk crawled across the floor, grasping for the device which controlled Spock's body. With fierce determination, Kirk manipulated the device, moving Spock's body across the room, to grasp the woman by her wrists, and press the red button on her wristband. The belts fell off the three men, the pain gone. It took a moment for them to recover and regain their feet. Spock's body continued to hold the woman captive, while she cried out that they would all die if they took the controller away.

Kirk walked around the room, describing it to Spock, who seemed fascinated. When Kirk confronted the woman, demanding to know how she had known how to removed Spock's brain, she told him of the great teacher of the old knowledge, which she had put upon her head. And she looked at a very strange thing, there on the console next to them, a green ball, with a clear cap with many metal and crystal spikes sticking out of the top, resting on top of it. Spock responded that it was the store of all the knowledge of the people who built this place, very impressive. Kirk demanded to be shown how to use it.

When the woman became hysterical, and refused to tell, Spock calmly stated how it was used. Kirk forced the woman under the cap, and Scotty lowered it onto her head. Colored lights flashed about the room, and the three men watched as the woman's face slowly changed. When she opened her eyes, and her mouth, again, it was with much more intelligence. And a phaser, hidden in her skirt, set to kill.

Scotty's apparent loud collapse distracted the woman, and Kirk grabbed the phaser, while Scotty restrained the woman. Kirk reset the phaser, and handed it to Scotty, turning back to the woman and telling her that she must help them. She told them that the knowledge only lasted for three hours.

She refused to help, saying her people were more important, that the controller must stay. And then McCoy volunteered to try. Spock warned him that the attempt might be fatal, saying he could not allow McCoy to sacrifice himself for him. McCoy insisted on trying, hoping that he would be able to retain the knowledge, and carry it out into the galaxy, doing great good. He went to stand under the device, and Kirk lowered it onto his head. McCoy grimaced, and clapped his hands to his face, collapsing onto his knees. And then he looked up, with a faint smile on his face. "Of course, a child could do it."

Thee in that complex, McCoy became. Scotty exclaimed that he was operating at warp speed. The woman insisted that all her people would die. Kirk talked to her, explaining how her people would learn to work together. As he talked, behind him, McCoy began to slow down, to have problems remembering what he was supposed to do next. He began to panic, to lose confidence. Sweating with concentration and fear, as he lost the knowledge of the teacher, he continued, using his own knowledge. At a suggestion from Kirk, he connected Spock's vocal cords, hoping that Spock would be able to assist. And it worked. Spock was able to give guidance, suggesting instruments, and initiating order of connections. They worked on one digit or body part at a time, with Spock giving feedback.

And finally, McCoy was ready to close. He was not sure that he had been successful until Spock opened his eyes and sat up, stretching and checking his body functions. And when Kirk asked him how he was, Spock began to speak, recounting the history of this place in great detail. Behind him, McCoy spoke. "I knew it was wrong, I should never have done it."

Kirk looked at McCoy. "What?"

"I should never have reconnected his mouth."

Spock looked at McCoy, raising one eyebrow. He looked around, and then he continued this lecture on the civilization here. Behind him, the other three men began to laugh. Spock was definitely back.

"***"

When they beamed back aboard the ship, Nyota was instantly flooded with sensation from Spock. It she had still been on the bridge, she would have faltered, but she was in her quarters, so she just closed her eyes, and took it all in, reveling in the wonder of having him back. She felt her way to the couch, and collapsed there, letting him know how glad she was to have him back, and safe again. All the while that McCoy puttered over him in sick bay, she was there with him, while he waited with growing impatience to be released, to come to her.

And when he finally could, and did, she met him at the door, and wrapped herself around him, and held him tight, while he carried her to the bed and covered her body with his, finally convincing himself that he was back where he belonged.


	16. Chapter 16:Adjustments

**Temptations**

**Chapter 16 : Adjustments**

**November, 2268**

It took him more than a few hours to feel comfortable again. Some of the nerve connections were not entirely complete. Taking advantage of his free time, he lay upon his bed and induced a light healing trance, seeking to strengthen those connections. He was marginally aware when Nyota entered his quarters, when she came and stood beside the bed. She did not touch him, and soon retreated, but did not leave his quarters. For this he was grateful. When he had completed as much as he good at that time, he rose slowly through the layers of his mind until he reached full awareness. And then he called out to her, and she came, and he made his request. Smiling, she agreed.

"I will be glad to help you test your reflexes and synapses and map out any lacks. Just tell me what to do." In very little time, she was on the bed beside him, and both of them were nude. Following his direction, she moved her hands over his body, touching where he told her. He compared what he felt now, with memories he had of other times. When he found an anomaly, he carefully catalogued it. Eventually, he asked her to change from full hand pressure to fingertips, and even later, to the soft touch of her lips. By then he was fully engorged, his lok straining up at her. When she bent, and took him into her mouth, he could no longer continue with his analysis, his full attention on his response to her, his hands fisted in the sheets to prevent injuring her.

Her hands caressed his scrotum, rolling his testicles about between her fingers, while her mouth caressed his lok, sliding up and down, her tongue gliding over each ridge, each distended blood vessel, curling about the sensitive tip until he growled continuously, nerves on fire. She sucked hard on him then, and he roared at her, pressing his hips up hard into her mouth, his hot semen bursting out. When the shudders in his body had dissipated, she came and lay her head upon his shoulder, her body close against his. "I guess that part works just fine."

He could not disagree with her. And when he had recovered his breath, he rolled her over, and showed her just how well it worked, as well as his hands and mouth. When she convulsed beneath him, flooding him with her ecstasy, he was convinced that as was well with his body, and was relieved.

"***"

It was when he was sparring with Kirk that he noticed that not everything was as it should be. There were minute pauses before his body carried out some of the commands he gave it. Actions which should have been instantaneous required fractions of seconds more to complete than he expected. He made careful note of them, so that he could explore this later.

"***"

When he was seated at his console, he realized that certain actions were imprecise, his fingers landing thousandths of a centimeter from where he intended them to be. This also was noted.

"***"

In the mess hall, he almost stuck his fork into his lip. No one noticed, but he began to be worried. He went to his room, and settled in meditation, and began to assess those things which he had recorded. One by one, he visited the nerves concerned, and made minute adjustments. Here he found a fiber of nerve which was frayed, not connected properly. He set his body to mend it. There, there was a small bubble of fluid, trapped between fibers where it did not belong. Carefully, it was syphoned away. Slowly he progressed, spending the entire night looking for and repairing these small things. And in the morning, he arose, and felt more himself. But he resolve to repeat each of the things which had caused him to realize that all was not perfectly well, to see what response he got now. And there was something which he needed to do, as well.

"***"

She drew him to her quarters with a silent query, and he came there, and found her in the shower, and joined her, gladly. And when he had her against the wall, his face buried against her, he checked her responses against those in her memory, to be sure that he was doing what he thought he was doing, that he was applying the proper amount of pressure and movement to the correct spots. And was vastly relieved to find that he was giving her exactly what she wanted, causing her to react in exactly the same way that she always had when he treated her so. And when she slid down his body, drawing him in, wrapping herself around him, he shuddered with the wonder of it, while she clung to him, and sighed his name.


	17. Chapter 17:Beautiful Madness

Author's Note : References TOS episode 'Is There in Truth No Beauty?'

"--------------------------"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 17 : Beautiful Madness**

**December, 2268**

The Enterprise's current assignment was to convey the Medusan's ambassador back to their home planet. The Medusans were a strange race, one with sublime thoughts and horrific appearance - so bad that it had been known to drive men mad just to look at them.

In the transporter room, Spock set the special visor with the embedded filters on his face before activating the controls. All humans had been cleared from the room. He was confused when a very human woman materialized, accompanied by a small piece of luggage. He was even more confused when he realized that the Medusan ambassador was apparently inside the luggage.

Spock fastened an gravity-nullifying lifter to the small chest, then notified Kirk that they were ready. Kirk had Uhura open a ship-wide channel, and told all crew members to clear the corridors at once, so that the ambassador could be escorted to his quarters.

Spock and Dr Jones, the human woman who accompanied the ambassador, carried the small chest through the corridors, the lifter making it easy. Both wore the special visors, even though the ambassador was completely concealed. As they walked, they talked. Dr Jones informed Spock that her appointment as the ambassador's companion was dependent upon her being able to complete a mind link with the ambassador. Spock told her that it would surely be a fascinating experience, based on his mind links with members of other species.

When Dr Jones mentioned that she had heard that Spock had turned down the position that she now held, he replied that he had been unable to accept, as his life was here, on the Enterprise, in StarFleet. He did not add that he would not have been able to leave Nyota behind.

When they arrived at the quarters assigned to the ambassador, they set the small chest on a special platform, which had been placed there. Spock unlatched the lifter from the chest, and then crossed to the intercom to inform the captain that they had arrived. The crew was notified to return to stations, and they left orbit.

In the ambassador's quarters, Spock stated that he would welcome the opportunity to exchange greetings with the ambassador. After a brief pause, Dr Jones replied that she was sure the ambassador would be charmed. They looked at the small chest, and the lid lifted, briefly, flooding the room with bright, sparkling light. When it had completely closed again, Spock turned to Dr Jones, telling her that he almost envied her her assignment. When she accused him of wanting to take over, he denied this, although he did admit to feeling her attempt to contact his mind. To his query, she replied that she had been born a telepath, necessitating study on Vulcan. He offered to show her to her quarters, but she said she would stay with the ambassador.

When Spock had left, Dr Jones removed her visor, as the lid lifted briefly again. "What is it he sees when he looks at you? I must know."

"***"

The captain held a small dinner party, to welcome Dr Jones and Larry Marvick, one of the designers of the Enterprise's engines, who had come aboard at the same time. Scotty turned up in his kilt and full regalia. Kirk and Spock and McCoy were in their regular dress uniforms. Spock was wearing his IDIC pin, which for some reason Dr Jones felt was an insult directed at her. Kirk tried to defuse the situation. The conversation quickly turned philosophical, into a discussion of beauty and goodness and the relationship between the two.

After a round of toasts, Miranda Jones suddenly froze, a strained expression of her face. When Kirk inquired what the matter was, she replied that somebody nearby was thinking of murder. She then shook her head, saying that it was gone. She took her leave after that, and the men all drifted off as well.

"***"

In Nyota's quarters, Spock reclined on the couch, Nyota held close in his arms. They talked softly to each of other of many things, spending their time together pleasantly. He could not imagine giving this up for any position with any alien species, no matter how interesting. He nuzzled against the side of her neck, and she sighed at him, moving against his body, causing many enjoyable responses. Perhaps it was time to rise, and carry her to the bed.

"***"

When Kirk was informed that the ambassador had been attacked, he brought a security team, as well as Spock and McCoy, to the ambassador's quarters. Miranda Jones came out, carrying her visor, to tell him that no harm had come to the ambassador. When queried as to who might have done this, she replied "Larry Marvick." Kirk could not understand the reasoning behind this. But Spock stated that the result of Marvick's sighting of the Medusan could only result in dangerous insanity.

Unaware of what had transpired, in Engineering, Scotty had turned the engine controls over to Marvick. When Kirk made a ship-wide announcement of what had happened, Scotty turned and ran for the control console, alarmed. Marvick responded by attacking, throwing Scotty against the wall. As he lay there, stunned, the other crewmen in the area came to his assistance, attempting to overpower Marvick. Unfortunately, they were not successful, for Marvick had the strength of a maniac, and were soon all rendered unconscious. Now Marvick had complete control of the ship.

On the bridge, as the ship went off course, suddenly, Kirk demanded explanations. Sulu was not able to provide them. Spock went to the helm console, attempting to help Sulu and Chekov in their attempts to regain control. Kirk order Uhura to contact engineering, but she was unable to get anyone to answer. Spock immediately headed for the Engineering console and began to alter the controls there. The ensign on duty there moved swiftly out of his way.

The Enterprise was at warp factor nine and still accelerating. Sulu was becoming extremely alarmed. Kirk turned to Spock, asking why he could not regain control from the engineering console. Spock replied that he was trying and requested Chekov's assistance, dropping to the floor and beginning to loosen the panel that covered the wiring. As the two men worked in the limited space, Uhura announced that she had finally gotten Engineering to reply. Kirk told her to put it on audio. They could hear yelling. Kirk ordered security to engineering and headed for the turbolift. There stood Miranda Jones, who insisted on going with him, saying that she could reach Marvick's mind. He swept her along, in a hurry.

They burst into Engineering, and overpowered Marvick, just as the ship shuddered and quivered. Kirk demanded that Scotty tell him where they were, but Scotty could not determine their location. Marvick looked around, his face glowing. "Beyond the boundaries of the galaxy. We made it. We're safe." When McCoy tried to inject him with a sedative, he became wild, and Kirk motioned McCoy back, telling Marvick that he would take him to a place where he could hide and be safe. And then Marvick saw Miranda. At first he quieted, declaring his love, but then he became more agitated, even attacking her. And then he collapsed completely. McCoy pronounced him dead. Kirk was not sure what had happened, but he was very concerned.

"***"

Now they tried to establish where they were, and how they might return to known space. They were in a completely unknown void, with no way to determine in which direction lay their galaxy. They had penetrated the barrier that surrounded it and proceeded on, before they could stop Marvick. Now they were stranded. Spock explained that when they had exceeded warp 9.5, crossing the barrier at the edge of their galaxy, they had experienced severe sensory distortion, and now lacked any reference points to help them in retracing their path to return to their own galaxy.

Kirk brought up the Medusan. Their race was known for its extremely advanced navigational skills. He wondered whether Kollos would be able to help them. Spock thought it possible. However, he doubted that Dr Jones would be in favor of the mind link between him and Kollos that would be necessary. She had not been favorable to his requests to simply converse with the ambassador. She was very jealous of her relationship with him.

Kirk offered to confine her to quarters. Spock replied that that would be insufficient. "Her telepathic powers are formidable. If it is at all possible, her mind must be so engaged, that no thought of what I am doing will intrude."

Kirk nodded, understanding. He would arrange it.

Spock sensed Nyota fear that something awful would happen to him if he tried to meld with the Medusan. He attempted to calm her fears, but was not entirely successful. He hoped that was not because she detected any feeling of uneasiness from him. He thought he had shielded it quite well.

"***"

Kirk took Miranda to the arboretum, full of blooming flowers. She walked about, looking, touching, smelling. When she pricked her finger on a rose thorn, he held her hand, and smiled at her, distracting her. He talked to her of Marvick, and she replied that she had not asked for his love, that she could not return it, had no wish for it. She felt as did the Vulcans, that violent emotion was a kind of insanity.

Kirk could not believe that she was willing to spend the rest of her life with the Medusans in order to avoid human emotions. When he called Kollos ugly, she retaliated with anger. He went after her, apologizing. He called her attractive, spoke in romantic words, telling her that moonlight would suit her very well. When he would have taken her into his arms, she stopped him, calling him complicated.

While they talked, Spock approached the quarters of Kollos, visor in hand. As he entered the room, he put the visor on.

When Miranda realized where Spock was and what he intended, she reacted sharply, breaking away from Kirk and hurrying to Kollos' quarters. Spock met them, coming out of the room. He removed the visor, and looked intently at Miranda. "The Enterprise is at stake. It is not possible for you to be involved. This is not a duty that you can assume." He assured her that, although her telepathic competency might be better than his, the object was to pilot the ship, and this she could not do. When she demanded that she be taught to pilot the ship, stating that she could memorize anything quickly, McCoy interrupted.

"Now wait a minute! I realize that you can do almost anything a sighted person can do, but you can't pilot a starship!"

Spock and Kirk turned to face McCoy, stunned. Then they turned back to Miranda, who stood there in shock. Spock brought his hand toward her face, and she did not blink until she felt the heat on her face.

McCoy apologized to her, but stated that there were some things she simply could not do. Spock touched the sparkling mesh she always wore over her dresses, realizing that it was a highly sophisticated sensor web.

When she continued to oppose Spock's linking with Kollos in order to pilot them back where they belonged, Kirk told her to take it up with Kollos. Spock stepped aside, and she entered the room where the small chest sat. Just before she exited, they heard her scream, as though she was in pain.

"***"

They put a protective shield on the bridge, around Spock's station. And then they brought the small chest, carefully, and set it there. Spock donned the visor, and stepped behind the shield, while the others waited. Uhura sat at her station, her eyes glued on Spock. She was controlling herself tightly, not to let any of her fears overflow down the link, which was shut down very low.

Behind the shield, out of view, Spock knelt down in front of the small chest. The cover opened slowly, and Spock looked into the chest, where the light sparkled. When he rose again, and moved from behind the shield, he removed the visor, and smiled, widely. When he spoke, he laughed, addressing his friends. When he quoted poetry to Uhura, describing her as beautiful, McCoy turned to Kirk. "That's not Spock!"

"Are you surprised to find that I read Byron, doctor?"

"That's Spock!"

Kirk asked whether he was addressing the ambassador, unsure what had happened. Spock replied that "Part of us is known to you as Kollos." And then he turned, and looked at Miranda. He took her hand, and told her that his world was next for them. And then he turned to Kirk, and apologized for the trouble he had brought to the ship. Kirk assured him that they did not hold him to blame. And then he told Sulu to release the helm to Spock.

Spock seated himself at the helm, laying the visor down on the console. And then his hands began to move over the controls, while all the others watched. He commanded warp one, and they headed for the barrier. When they had penetrated it and returned to their own galaxy, Chekov reported their position to be so close to the position from which they had left the galaxy, that it was not worth reporting the difference, Spock smiled. And then he rose, and walked toward his own station. Nyota watched him, not sure how she felt about this amalgam, about his smiling so freely at all.

He stopped, before he reached the shield, and when he spoke again, it was Kollos who spoke, with none of Spock in evidence. Kirk interrupted him, telling him he must dissolve the link. "So soon?"

When Kirk insisted that there must be no delay, Kollos agreed that he was wise, and turned again, to complete the journey to the science station. Spock knelt before the small chest once more. The lid opened, and the sparkling light shone out, but the visor still lay on the helmsman's console. Sulu saw it there, and picked it up in alarm, handing it to Kirk, who yelled at Spock not to look. Behind him, Nyota gaped at the visor in Kirk's hand, full of fear. As Kirk yelled at Spock to cover his eyes, she leaned forward, her hands clutching at the air.

All eyes on the bridge were glued on the protective shield as Spock's strangled cry rent the air. McCoy started toward him, but Kirk held him back. Kirk took one step forward, and addressed Spock, asking him whether he was all right. Slowly, stiffly, Spock straightened up from behind the shield, his face turned away from the others. He turned to them, his face contorted, his eyes wide. He gasped, something unintelligible. When Kirk addressed him, he lashed out, grabbing the captain's wrists. Nyota leaned forward, hands resting on the rail around the bridge pit, wanting to help, but not knowing how. Spock flailed out at the captain, and then at the other members of the bridge crew. When the security guards attempted to restrain him, he struck them with his fists clenched together, knocking one to the floor unconscious. Kirk grabbed the phaser from the fallen guard, raising it hesitantly. But as Spock continued to assault everyone who approached him, he set the phaser to stun and fired. Spock collapsed instantly. Nyota watched, in horror, as he fell.

They took Spock to sick bay, barely breathing. McCoy and Kirk stood in the corridor, discussing miranda. Her knowledge of Vulcan mind techniques might be the only thing that would save Spock, but they could not know whether she actually wanted to save him or not. McCoy tried to stop Kirk from entering the room where Miranda sat beside Spock, but Kirk did not listen, telling him not to interfere.

When Kirk entered the room, he found Miranda standing beside the biobed, but her sensor cloak was draped over a nearby table. She did not know who had come into the room. Kirk lifted the glittering fabric, not sure what to do. And then he dropped it again, and gave her his name. When Miranda said she had done all she could, that he was too far withdrawn for her to reach, Kirk became angry, and accused her of not trying. Of wanting to destroy one she perceived as her rival. He accused her of deliberately doing something to him on the bridge, so that he forgot to put on the visor. He told her the ugliness was within her, that she could lie to herself, but not to Kollos. She begged him to go away.

In the corridor, Kirk talked to Bones, uncertain now, whether he had pushed her too far. Perhaps she was not able to stand the truth. Inside the sickbay room, Miranda once more sat on the edge of the biobed, and placed her hands on Spock's face. She found the correct points, and linked minds. Spock thrashed about, reliving the events of the past hours. And as she touched him again, attempting to push the link deeper, he opened his eyes, and raised his own hands to her face, forcing the link in both directions.

When the door to the inner room opened, and Spock staggered into the doorway, McCoy and Kirk rose from their seats and rushed in his direction.

"***"

It was some time before McCoy would let him leave sick bay, and then Kirk accompanied him, to his own quarters. What he wanted, what he needed, was Nyota. He slumped down on his bed, exhausted, and then he heard the door swoosh open again. Surely Kirk had not come back. When he caught Nyota's scent he relaxed, and when she came, and laid her hands on him, and spoke soothingly to him, he lay back on the bed, and pulled her to him, opening up the link again so that he felt her everywhere. This was what he needed to heal. He sighed and pulled her head onto his chest, burying his face in her hair. Yes, she was most definitely what he needed.

"***"

Spock unfastened the lift bar from the small chest, as it sat on the transporter deck. Miranda came into the room, and spoke with Kirk, acknowledging that she had at last achieved her desire, and was one with Kollos. Then she spoke with Spock, saying that now she understood the meaning of the IDIC symbol he wore. He put on the visor, and beamed them off the ship. He removed the visor when they were gone. He was truly relieved to see the last of that woman.

"----------"

Author's Note: After some searching, I was able to identify the tartan that Scotty is wearing as the Scott black/white Modern Tartan.


	18. Chapter 18:Recuperation

**Temptations**

**Chapter 18 : Recuperation**

**December, 2268**

He still felt raw within his own head. Every sense was exaggerated. Sound bombarded his ears, causing pain. Bright lights made him squint and blink. Smells assaulted him like blows, making him shake his head and retreat. The gentle breeze caused by the great fans that circulated the air in the ship burned across his skin. He needed time to himself, time to heal. Time that he was not getting. Nyota was concerned. He could feel her, in the back of his mind, continually sending him her calmness, cushioning him from what was going on around him.

He maintained his position, back straight, hands on his console, and tried to shut it all out. After a moment, the crushing sense of being overwhelmed receded, and he could function again. Nyota had wrapped herself around him, cradling him, and he was very grateful to her. How he would have functioned without her these last few days, he did not know. Surely this would end soon, would it not?

His relief when their shift ended was palpable. The ride down in the turbolift seemed interminable. She drew him into her quarters, and pushed him down on the bed, and told him to stay, that she would fetch food. He pulled off his boots, and stretched out, the comfortable quiet of her quarters lulling him. When she returned, he was sleeping soundly. She left the food on the table and pulled off her own boots, and lay down beside him. In his sleep, he sensed her, and reached out and pulled her close, inhaling her sweet scent and sighing in delight. She snuggled against his chest and descended into sleep with him.

When he awoke, he moved his hands upon her and she stirred against him, lifting her sleepy face to his. He kissed her softly, and she moaned against his mouth. And then her stomach growled. His lips quirked up, and he sat up, bringing her with him. "You have not had your nourishment."

"No, you were asleep."

He gazed at her, wondering. "You could have eaten anyway."

"I preferred to wait and eat with you. I'll go heat things up." She rose from the bed and stepped into the other room, taking some of the dishes from the tray on the table and putting them in the synthesizer, set to warm. She put the other dishes on the table, moving the tray. He followed her, and settled down in his customary chair, waiting for her. She filled glasses with water, and set them on the table, and handed him flatware. He put it beside the empty plates she had set out. When the synthesizer chimed, she started handing him the hot dishes to set on the table. When he had the last of them, she turned and sat down opposite him. She filled her plate and he filled his, and they began to eat. And as he ate, he realized that he was much closer to normal than he had been. He felt more at ease within himself. The quiet sounds of her quarters did not bother him. Even the synthesizer chime had not irritated him. The smells of the food did not overpower him. It even tasted good. She had chosen wisely, foods that he preferred.

When they were both finished, she cleared the table. And then she came, and stood behind him, and bent down, and took one of his ears in her mouth, and enflamed him. She whispered softly to come and shower with her, and he did not resist, not in the slightest. The hot water fell upon his skin and the soft suds in her hands glided over him, renewing. By the time she was sighing and moaning in his hands, he was panting heavily, thickly engorged, flames searing down his nerves. She wrapped herself around him as he lifted her, and when he slid down into her waiting wetness, he growled at her, so lost in her, feeling her everywhere, filling all the emptiness, soothing out all the rough, ragged edges, making him whole again. And when she convulsed about him, the ecstasy that overtook them carried him into the light, washing away all the stress, all the pain, and she made him himself again. He shuddered over her, overcome, holding her tight.

He could barely wait until their bodies were dry before he lifted her and carried her to the bed, and tasted and touched her everywhere, until she sobbed and clutched at him, so very ready. He buried himself within her, exulting, replenished, restored, repaired. Once again her ecstasy carried him into the white hot fire that bound them so tightly together, inseparable. And they slept, tangled together, one.


	19. Chapter 19:Phased Out

Author's Note : References the TOS episode 'The Tholian Web'

"-----------------"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 19 - Phased Out **

**December, 2268**

The Defiant had vanished without a trace three weeks before. As the Enterprise approached its last know position, all eyes were locked on the viewscreen, searching for any trace of what might have happened to it. The area of space where they were was not one that had been surveyed, so they were not sure what anomalies might lay about them. They were being careful. Spock watched his scanners carefully. When Kirk approached him, Spock told him that the sensors readings were very strange. Space all around them seemed to be breaking up, and he knew of nothing to account for it. He had run a complete check on all systems, and the instrumentation was working perfectly. And then Scotty reported that they were beginning to lose power from the warp engines, for no known reason.

Chekov called out to Kirk, telling him that they had visual detection of an object dead ahead. It glowed, with a strange blue light. Spock found it fascinating that they could see it, but the sensors indicated that it was not there. There were no readings at all from that object. Most strange.

As they approached closer, they recognized the outline of the object. It was the Defiant! But it glowed, and shimmered, in a way no starship had ever done.

Kirk ordered Sulu to slow to impulse only and close to transporter range. He ordered Uhura to open a hailing frequency, and she replied that she had already been trying, but that there was no response.

When they were in transporter range, Kirk ordered Sulu to maintain that position, and called McCoy to report to the transporter room. He turned the conn over to Scotty, and left the bridge with Spock and Chekov. Behind him, Spock sensed Nyota's uncertainly, only too aware that they were going into something entirely unknown.

The four men dressed in the new silver atmosphere suits, and transported to the Defiant's bridge. What they found there was alarming. McCoy took out his medical scanner and knelt beside the two entwined bodies on the deck of the bridge. He soon reported that the captain's neck was broken.

The assumption was that some portion of the crew had mutinied, although this had never been known to happen before. When Spock assured Kirk that the ship was still functioning, Kirk ordered him to use the ship's scanners to try to locate any surviving mutineers. Kirk then called the Enterprise to prepare a full security team, ready to beam over on his orders. He had just terminated that call when Spock told him that there was no sign of life on board the Defiant. Kirk sent McCoy to check out the sick bay, and Chekov to engineering and life support. Then he cancelled the security team. He wasn't sure what to do next.

The Defiant began to drift away from the Enterprise, and Sulu asked for guidance. Scotty agreed that he should follow, keeping within beaming range, but not too close.

McCoy and Chekov were sickened by what they found. Everywhere were dead crewmen, some with severe injuries. As Chekov turned, to return to the bridge, he was disoriented, and caught himself against one of the instrument housing on the engineering deck to steady himself. McCoy informed Kirk that, in his opinion, the entire crew had killed each other. He was going to get all the readings he could, for later analysis. Kirk did not understand how mental disease could have infected the entire crew at once.

McCoy found a crewman laying on the floor in the corridor and knelt beside him. When he put his hand out to touch the man's back, it passed right through him. "What the devil?" McCoy stood again and went back into sick bay, leaning forward to touch the desk when a comlink and a PADD sat. Again his hand passed right through the seemingly solid objects. Kirk demanded to know what the problem was. When he was told that the ship was dissolving, he ordered McCoy back to the bridge on the double.

On the Enterprise, the image of the Defiant on the viewscreen blanked out for a second, and then reappeared. Another few seconds, and it happened again. In alarm, Sulu notified Scotty, who called the transporter room. O'Neill was still working on the console. Scotty leapt up and turned the conn over to Sulu, heading for the transporter room on the double. At his rushed exit, Nyota began to worry more. She felt Spock's reassurance, but it did not help much.

When Chekov and McCoy got to the bridge, Kirk called the Enterprise for transport. He was not happy with Scotty's report that the Defiant was causing all sorts of problems on the Enterprise. Only three of the transporter frequencies were functioning. When Kirk ordered Chekov, McCoy, and Spock to transport back, Spock tried to convince Kirk to go instead, leaving him behind to finish gathering data, and wait for the second transport. Kirk overruled him. The three men faded, then reappeared. It took Scotty three tries to get them. He heaved a sigh of relief as they finally solidified, and stepped down off the pads. Then he began to try to get the captain, while Kirk waited, nervously. Chekov went to the viewscreen in the wall, and watched as the Defiant vanished completely. Scotty and O'Neill tried repeatedly, but they could not locate the captain to transport him back. McCoy and Spock looked at each other, eyes bleak.

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Spock filled the science computer with all the data he had been able to glean on the Defiant, and then queried it, to see when the next spacial interface might be. He and Scotty both were appalled when they heard the answer - two hours and twelve minutes. Scotty insisted he would not be able to keep the Enterprise from drifting - the pull on the ship's power from that rift caused by the Defiant was increasing. Spock only told him he must try. He explained that the fabric of space was very weak here, and that this was their only chance to retrieve the captain alive. Behind them, Uhura watched, concerned. She could tell how worried Spock was, even though he presented such a calm demeanor.

When Spock began to explain the overlapping universes here, at this point in space, she could not help asking whether they could indeed be able to retrieve the captain when that other universe touched theirs again. Spock replied that they would, but that any use of power disturbed the dimensional structure of the other universe, and they must be very careful, or they could lose him completely, and possibly become trapped themselves. He looked right in her eyes, and she knew he was warning her, telling her what was a possibility.

When Chekov heard these words, he exploded up from his seat, pushing Spock away. Then he turned and attacked Sulu. Quickly, Scotty grabbed him from behind, and fortunately, McCoy entered the bridge just at that moment, running to Scotty's aid. Once they had him constrained, Spock moved forward, and clasped Chekov's face between his hands, calling to him. But Chekov continued to scream and struggle, until Spock stilled him with a Vulcan nerve pinch. As soon as Chekov stopped struggling, Spock told Uhura to summon security guards to the bridge and she hurried back to her console.

While they were waiting for the security guards, McCoy tried to establish what had happened. Nothing made sense. When Uhura said that he seemed angry, Scotty could not understand what he might have been angry about. When the security guards arrived on the bridge, he ordered them to put Chekov in sick bay under restraints. Spock turned to McCoy, and stated his agreement with Uhura's observation. He even compared it to the fury he had seen in the scenes of disaster on the Defiant. McCoy was depressed. Whatever had driven the crew of the Defiant to murder each other appeared to be communicable. When Spock asked, McCoy told him that the only thing he needed to find a solution was time. And then he suggested that they move away from the Defiant. Spock assured him that the only possibility of retrieving the captain alive was to stay where they were. They must capture the captain at the moment of transition between universes, to prevent the shock from killing him. And the captain's suit would only provide life support for a limited amount of time.

Sulu alerted them to the approach of another vessel. Uhura heard and hurried back to her console, attempting to communicate with that vessel. Spock settled back into the command chair as Sulu appraised him of the details of that other ship. He turned his head and told Uhura to signal red alert, which she did immediately. When she received the visual signal, she informed Spock, who told her to put it on the main viewscreen. They all watched as something very strange appeared, glowing red.

They listened as that image identified itself and informed them that they were trespassing. Spock replied, identifying himself, and stating that as far as the Federation knew, this was free space. The other replied that the Tholian Assembly claimed it. He continued that they were prepared to use force, if necessary, to defend it. He refused to believe that the Enterprise was involved in rescue operations, stating that there were only two vessels in the area. However, he agreed to wait exactly one hour and fifty-three minutes, as Spock had stated, but no longer.

In the medical lab, McCoy and Chapel worked at finding the cause of the mysterious anger, with the assistance of an orderly. They were unaware that the orderly was succumbing to that ailment as they worked. Chapel turned just in time to alert McCoy that he was being attacked. McCoy wrestled with the orderly until Chapel could locate a hypospray and load it with a sedative.

As the time of the interspacial overlap approached, Spock checked with Scotty in the transporter room to be sure he was ready. Assured that Scotty was ready, Spock counted down the seconds, and gave the order to lock onto the captain's coordinates and bring him aboard. However, the captain was not at the coordinates that had been calculated. Sulu commented that the space surrounding them did not have the same characteristics as the last time they had seen the Defiant. Spock speculated that the Tholian vessel's entry into the area had caused the problem.

McCoy called from sickbay, demanding that Spock move the ship out of this area of space. He had determined that the area of space itself was what was causing the problem, affecting the nervous systems and brains of the crew. If they did not move the Enterprise away, it would affect the entire crew, the same as it had on the Defiant.

At that moment, Sulu turned to Spock, alerting him that they were being fired upon. The Tholian vessel had decided to wait no longer. The impact of the Tholian energy weapon caused the ship to rock, people being thrown about. Uhura gave Spock the damage report, thankfully minor. Spock ordered all unnecessary expenditures of energy to be stopped. He ordered Sulu to divert all but emergency maintenance power to the shields. Sulu was concerned about the reduction of phaser power, but followed orders. And then they were hit by another of those energy blasts.

When Uhura could not open a frequency to the Tholian vessel, Spock ordered Sulu to lock the phaser tracking system. McCoy could not understand why they were staying and fighting, when Jim was already lost. But Spock ordered Sulu to fire anyway, and they hit the other vessel.

The damage report was not good. Scotty said things were fused, and he did not even know whether repair was possible. They were drifting now. McCoy was incensed. He could not understand why Spock had stayed and fought. Spock replied that it had been the only logical course. Lack of time had left little choice - the Tholian ship must be disabled. When McCoy continued to harangue him, Spock ordered him back to the medical lab to find a cure for the effects of this area of space.

Sulu said that something had just entered sensor range. It turned out to be another Tholian vessel. Spock asked Uhura to open a channel and she replied that she had been trying, but was locked out. Sulu reported that the two vessels were just beyond phaser range. As something very strange began to happen, Uhura rose from her seat, staring at the view screen. "What is that?"

But no one could answer her, for no one had ever seen what was displayed. The two Tholian vessels touched, nose to nose, and then backed apart, leaving a scintillating trail between them. They began to circle the Enterprise, leaving some sort of filament in their wake. Spock rose from the command chair and went to his science station, asking Sulu to tie all the ship's sensors into the library computer console. He would run an analysis. It appeared to be some sort of energy structure, although Spock could find nothing similar in the Federation databases.

When the trails completely surrounded the Enterprise in a spiral, the Tholian ships changed their courses, and began to cross the original trails at an angle, building a cross-hatch pattern. There was nothing they could do about it, and other things which must be attended to.

When McCoy entered the room where the captain's memorial service was being held, Spock tried to convince him that his place lay in his lab, but McCoy would not be moved. He took his place beside Scotty, and Spock returned to the lectern at the front of the room. Spock spoke of the actions of Kirk on the Defiant. And then he explained how the subsequent actions, of the Tholian ship, of the battle with it, had affected this area of space, and that it was no longer possible that the captain was alive. At this, pandemonium broke out. One of the crewmen began to rave, attacking everyone else. It took several men to restrain him, and take him to sick bay.

The remaining people slowly settled back down onto the benches. Spock began to speak again. He told them that each of them must evaluate the loss in the privacy of their own thoughts. And then he stepped out from behind the lectern, and clasped his hands behind his back, and bowed his head. Scotty rose, and brought the others to attention, and they observed the standard moment of silence. And then Scotty dismissed them. Everyone but McCoy filed out. McCoy walked forward to face Spock, and glared at him, and reminded him that they had a final duty to do. The captain had left them a tape, stating that they must view it together. McCoy would not back down, even though Spock stated that he had other duties which were more important.

And so, as the Tholian vessels changed their direction again, and began the third layer of filaments, Spock and McCoy entered the captain's quarters, and opened his safe, removing and examining the contents. McCoy was angry, and made accusations, which Spock did not really try to reply to. He stated that he had had both a moral and a legal obligation to determine the captain's status, but McCoy insisted on twisting that to mean that he had needed to assure that the captain was dead.

Spock told McCoy that if he believed that he had acted irregularly, to relieve him of duty, as that was his duty and obligation. And he slid the data chip with Kirk's message on it into the slot on the comlink, there on the captain's desk. When they heard Jim's voice, addressing them by name, they both turned, and watched. The very first sentence out of his mouth described the situation perfectly - he was assumed dead, the situation was critical, and they were locked in mortal combat. They listened to the rest of his statement, cooling down, thinking.

When it was finished, Spock removed the chip from the com unit, and put it back in the folder he had taken it from. McCoy attempted to apologize, handing Spock back the medal that he had been looking at. Spock returned both items to the captain's safe, uncertain what to say. They were interrupted by the squeal of the intercom, and Spock answered. Scotty told him that they had finally succeeded in reading what the Tholians were doing, and could not estimate how long it would take to finish. Spock replied that he was on his way. He stopped in front of McCoy, telling him that they each had their respective tasks to complete, before the Tholians completed theirs. They turned, and left the captain's quarters.

Off duty, Uhura returned to her quarters and changed out of her uniform into a soft caftan. As she stood before her dresser, suddenly she was hit with a wave of intense pain. And then, there in her mirror, she saw Kirk, still in his atmosphere suit, his face contorted, his mouth open. And then he faded away. Alarmed, she ran out into the corridor, calling for Spock. But it was McCoy who intercepted her. McCoy refused to believe her, and when she called out for Spock again, he carted her off to sick bay. On the bridge, Spock was aware of what had happened, and tried to calm her, but McCoy had given her some sort of drug, and she could not concentrate on him.

In Engineering, one of the ensigns went berserk, and when Scotty reported it to Spock, Spock told him to report all symptoms noticed prior to the attack to McCoy.

In the medical lab, McCoy continued to work. He thought he might have the correct family of chemicals that would work, but he had not yet found exactly the right derivative.

Meanwhile, the Tholian ships continued, and the mesh surrounding the Enterprise grew steadily more involved.

In Engineering, one of Scotty's crewmen, swayed, dizzy. Scotty ran over to him, but he insisted he was okay. Scotty called Spock, to ask if they were slipping into an interface, but Spock assured him that they were not. And then Scotty saw Kirk, as plain as day, for just a moment before he faded away again. Scotty exclaimed, and then stared, eyes wide, mouth agape, while Spock questioned him over the intercom. McCoy entered the bridge while Spock was still trying to get Scotty to tell him what had happened. "Mr Spock, I've just seen Captain Kirk! He was standin' there just as plain as we are. And then he just disappeared."

Spock and McCoy listened, not sure what to think. Spock told Scotty to report to the bridge immediately. McCoy looked at Spock, and said it sounded like Uhura's story. He wondered whether there was any truth in it. Spock replied that, in critical moments, men sometimes saw what they wished to see. He did not comment on the fact that he felt no insanity in Nyota's mind, although he still doubted what she said she had seen. They hassled again for a few minutes, with McCoy grabbing the arms of the command chair and twisting it around, and then he calmed himself, and apologized, stating that it must be this area of space getting to him. Spock looked at him, and replied that he was sure that Kirk would simply have said "Forget it, Bones."

McCoy looked at him, and then he collapsed. Spock caught him, and it was then that Scotty reached the bridge. Staring at something behind them, he called out to Spock, who turned in time to see Kirk, there on the bridge, his hands raised beside his face, as though calling out. McCoy roused from his faint, lifting his face in time to see what Spock and Scotty were staring at. And then Kirk mouthed the word 'Spock' very plainly indeed. Spock slowly approached the transparent figure before him, raising one hand as if to touch, but the figure disappeared as silently as it had appeared. The three men stood in shock, brows drawn, not sure what they had actually seen and what it meant.

McCoy returned to sick bay, and removed the restraints around Uhura, telling her that she was fine, and what she said she had seen had been real. He told her that the captain was still alive, that they had all seen him.

In Spock's quarters, Spock and Scotty were discussing what had happened when the phasers had been fired. The Defiant had been blown away, where they had no idea, but the captain had remained. And now, based on the two sightings, Spock had been able to calculate when the next interface would be, in about twenty minutes. Scotty assured him that the transporters were working again, but added that they only had eighty percent power. Spock told him that it would have to do.

They were interrupted by the door chime. When Spock said 'come', the door swooshed open, and McCoy entered, carrying a tray, with a decanter, and glasses. He had found the cure. He poured out three glasses and ordered bottoms up.

When Spock returned to the bridge, Nyota was at her station. He was much relieved. "Welcome back, lieutenant. Your absence was keenly felt." Only Nyota knew how very true that statement was.

He also commented to Chekov, before asking him for the estimated time to completion of the Tholian web. He called Scotty and told him to prepare for interface in fifteen seconds. Sulu alerted him to the fact that the Tholians were about to close the web. They were ready to transport when Uhura exclaimed that she saw him, and there he was, right in front of the Enterprise.

When the Tholian tractor beam locked onto them and began to drag them off position, Spock ordered full power. The ship lurched, and for a moment, all they could see what black, empty space. Uhura asked where they were now, but before he could answer, the stars reappeared. Spock confirmed that McCoy was standing by in the transporter bay with a hypospray of triox, as the captain's air supply was running out at that instant. Hoping that the captain had been drawn with them in the leap away from the Tholian web, having been caught in the transporter beam as they prepared to beam him aboard, Spock ordered the completion of the transporter function on his command. And then, there in front of them, was the captain. He could sense Nyota's relief. He gave the transport command.

In the transporter bay, it was on the third attempt that Kirk finally materialized, collapsing almost immediately. McCoy and Chapel rushed to him, removing his helmet and injecting him with triox.

"***"

Later, on the bridge, Kirk talked of being alone in that other universe, and how he much preferred a crowded one. And then he asked McCoy and Spock how they got along while he was missing. McCoy said fine. Spock said there were no problems worth reporting. When Kirk said that he hoped his last orders had been helpful, McCoy and Spock looked at each other in puzzlement. "orders?" "What orders?"

"My last orders. The last taped orders I left for both of you."

McCoy laughed. "Oh, those orders. There wasn't time. We never had a chance to listen to them."

Kirk looked confused, but neither of his officers would discuss the topic any further.

"***"

When they were finally relieved, and had a chance to retreat, to be together and alone, he held her, and stroked her, and assured her that he had known that she was not suffering from the insanity that had gripped Chekov. And then he confessed that he had not believed that she had indeed seen the captain, fearing instead that the pressure had caused her to hallucinate. He apologized, and she forgave him, for it had been very difficult even for her to believe what she had seen. And they held each other, being close, glad that events had turned out well, refusing to dwell on what might have been.


	20. Chapter 20:Celebrating

**Temptations**

**Chapter 20 - Celebrating**

**December, 2268**

It was time for the annual year-end festivities. And this year, the whole ship hummed with it. They had been through several very close calls, and everyone felt they had something to be thankful for, something to celebrate.

While Spock preferred not to join in this sort of festivity if it was at all possible, and would normally only stay for the shortest possible time, this year was different. This year, he too felt the need to do something out of the ordinary. And Nyota was insistent, as well. He had offended her too much recently to refuse any reasonable request from her. And so he found himself, dressed in civilian clothing, standing at the edge of the redecorated mess hall, observing.

She was dancing again. She had been dancing all evening. First with the captain, and then with Sulu, and Chekov, and McCoy, and even Scotty. He had stood quietly, and watched, his hands twitching behind his back. Some of those men had been far too friendly to suit him. And now the music stopped, and she laughed, and stepped away, and he knew she needed something cool to drink. Before anyone else could bring her something alcoholic, he was there, handing her a glass of cooled fruit juice. She took it gratefully, smiling at him, and sipped on it, waving her hand in front of her face in an effort to cool off.

He bent his head down to her, and whispered, asking if she were ready to leave, but she said not. "You haven't danced with me yet."

He drew back, astonished. Surely she did not expect this! But she just stood there, looking at him. They had never danced together. It had been years since he had danced. His mother had seen to it that he learned how. After all, he was an ambassador's son, and there were certain things that were expected of him. There had been balls were he had danced with some diplomat's wife, keeping a large distance between their bodies. He had never been comfortable with it. And now she stared at him, and he could feel her desire, and he did not know what to do.

The music started again, and she set down the glass, empty. She looked up at him, and waited. Almost, he denied her. But then he saw, over her shoulder, another man coming, to claim her, and he could not tolerate any more. He stepped forward, and took her hand, and led her out to the cleared space where others danced. He pulled her into his embrace, and swirled her around the floor, counting the measures silently until he had reestablished the memory firmly in his muscles. She sighed with delight, and smiled happily, leaning against his arms, and he felt her contentment.

She had danced with the other men because she loved dancing. And also to incite him, to cause him to do just what he had done. And she was happy. He looked down at her, treasuring her, knowing that he would always do what she wanted, if at all possible. He ignored the stares of their crewmates, the whispers around the room, and swept her around the room, moving lightly on his feet, enjoying her happiness.


	21. Chapter 21:McCoy's Romance

Author's Note: References the TOS episode 'For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky'

"-----------"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 21 - McCoy's Romance**

**January, 2269**

When the red alert sounded, Spock was sitting in the command chair, but Kirk reached the bridge quickly. Spock rose, and advanced on the helm console, watching the small glowing objects on the viewscreen. Sulu assured him that they had maximum magnification.

Kirk sat and quickly issued a string of questions and commands, learning that what they saw were missiles, of a very ancient design, targeting the Enterprise. After the missiles were destroyed, course was altered to the missiles point of origin.

In the sick bay, McCoy and Chapel argued. When Kirk entered, to see why he had been summoned, McCoy dismissed Chapel, telling her that he would give the captain a full report. Kirk wondered what that was all about. He walked over to McCoy, to find out what had happened. McCoy informed him that he had just finished the annual routine physicals for the entire crew, and that everyone was fine, except for one person. There was one, who had a terminal illness, for which there was no known cure. He had at most a year to live. When Kirk demanded to know who it was, McCoy admitted that it was himself. Kirk was stunned.

Kirk returned to the bridge, and saw, on the viewscreen, a large asteroid. This was the origin of the missiles? Spock confirmed that it was. Kirk ordered full sensor scans of the asteroid and the region surrounding it. Spock noted that the asteroid was pursuing an independent course through the solar system. Its source of power was atomic, and archaic, leaving a trail of debris and hard radiation. Further scans revealed that the asteroid had been hollowed out, and contained a breathable atmosphere in the center compartment. However, Spock could find no sign of life.

When the course of the asteroid had been computed, Spock realized that it was headed directly for a planet with a large population, and, if not stopped, would hit it in a little more than a year. Turning the conn over to Scotty, Kirk made the decision to take Spock with him to explore that asteroid. They had to find some way to deflect it from its destination.

When they reached the transporter room, they found McCoy there, already on the pad. Kirk tried to convince him that he was not needed, but he gently insisted, stating that he was fine. The three men materialized in the hollow center of the asteroid, hardly believing that they were not on the surface of a planet. All around them was dirt, and rocks, and a few steaming fissures. Hardly a hospitable place. Spock began taking readings immediately, as was his wont.

They walked forward, between tall rocky outcropping, and came to a cleared space, which, to their surprise, contained obvious structures, round and tall. McCoy began to take readings, as well. But neither man could find any sign of life forms. And then, while their backs were turned, some of the structures rose, revealing doors from which sprang armed men, who attacked them. There were too many of them, and they had long knives. First McCoy was overpowered, and then Kirk and Spock. The men hustled them forward to stand before the only woman in the group. One of the men handed her the phasers and communicators they had taken from the three officers.

The woman spoke for the first time, in strangely accented words. "These are weapons?"

Kirk replied, telling her some of them were weapons, others communications devices. And then he looked at Bones still unconscious. "Let me go to my friend." The men still held him by the arms, not letting him go.

With a gesture from the woman, the men all stepped back, releasing Spock and Kirk. Kirk hurried over to McCoy, lifting him from the ground.

The woman addressed them again, telling them she was the high-priestess of the people, and welcoming them to the world of Unada. And then she told the men to take them, and they were forced into one of those doorways, down a metal staircase, down a short hallway, until they stopped before a closed door. The high priestess made some complicated hand movements over the door and the panels of glyphs beside it, and the door opened. Spock watched everything she did carefully. The woman led the way into the room, followed by the three officers, and three guards. She walked forward, kneeling on a small raised platform, and they were made to kneel behind her. She addressed the large plinth at the other end of the room, and Spock looked over the whole room, while Jim and Bones discussed whether these people even knew they were on a spaceship.

When she turned, and asked who they were, and why they had come, Kirk spoke, introducing them, and telling her that they came as friends. It was then that a man's voice spoke, telling them to learn what it was to be their enemy, before they learned what it was to be their friend. And some energy targeted them, raging through them, leaving them collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"***"

When Spock regained consciousness, Kirk was already awake, sitting at a small table. McCoy lay on another bed platform, and did not awake, even when Kirk lightly slapped his face. Spock did not understand why. And then Kirk told him of the doctor's illness. Another few moments, and McCoy opened his eyes, rubbing at his temple. When he attempted to get up, Spock reached out and laid his hand on the doctor's shoulder. Kirk nodded at McCoy, telling him that Spock knew of his condition. McCoy looked at the faint show of concern on Spock's face, knowing how much that meant. He rolled up off the bed platform, staggering slightly as he rose, but assuring the others that he could manage.

As they were discussing what they could tell the inhabitants of the asteroid world, an elderly man entered the room where they were. He looked about, and then bowed to them. And then he removed a small pouch from his belt, and offered each of them a tablet, saying it would help them recover from the power of the oracle. McCoy sniffed at it, saying it smelled like an ancient herb derivative.

The elderly man asked where they were from, and Kirk tried to explain, but he was not sure that the man understood. And then the man began to speak, wincing as though in pain at the end of each sentence. He told them that there were others who claimed that there was something 'outside' and that, when he was young he had climbed the mountains, even though it was forbidden. And then he said something else. "For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky." And then he contorted in great pain, clasping his face between his hands, and collapsed. Bones knelt down beside him and found something under the skin at his temples, pulsing bright red. And when the light went out, the man was dead.

When the high priestess entered their quarters, with two other women carrying trays with food and drinks, she demanded to know what had happened. Kirk told her they did not know, that he had simply screamed in pain, and then died. She sent for guards, and told them to take the man's body away, gently.

McCoy went to sit on the edge of the platform bed, rubbing at his face and sighing. The high priestess walked over to him, saying that he did not seem well, which was distressing to her. He assured her that he was fine.

While the women arranged the food they had brought in, Spock and Kirk talked with McCoy, teasing him about the priestess' interest in him. Kirk said if he could keep the priestess occupied, he and Spock could go look for the power controls. McCoy nodded, agreeing. When the women brought over the tray of drinks, McCoy coughed after tasting his. Assuring the others that they could walk about freely, the priestess suggested to McCoy that he stay there, so that they might talk. Kirk thanked her for allowing them to walk about, and for taking care of Dr McCoy. She replied that they would make him well. Kirk smiled as he and Spock walked out of the room.

The priestess confirmed what McCoy had guessed, that there was some way that the oracle knew what the people said and did. When McCoy hung his head again, rubbing at his face, she leaned closer, saying that she had not known he would be hurt so badly. He replied that they had had to learn the power of the oracle.

The priestess told McCoy that her people did not hold their feelings back, and then she asked him if he had a woman. He smiled at her and told her he did not. She smiled in return, and then told him that she wished him to stay there, with her. McCoy drew back a little, staring at her, and then rose, turned away, turned back again. He was full of confusion. He told her they were strangers, and she replied that the pleasure was in the learning of each other. He could not but agree with her.

She told him that soon the people would reach a new world, green and rich with life, and that he could rule it with her, by her side. When he admitted to having lived a lonely life, she told him that there would be no more loneliness. He insisted on telling her of his illness, of his short life span. But he did not deter her. She would be glad to hear her heart singing as it did now for whatever time the creators held in store for them. And then she was in his arms, and he was kissing her.

"***"

Kirk and Spock strode through the corridors, watching. And finally they found the oracle room. Kirk stated that the problem would be getting in. Spock started to tell him that he had watched the priestess' movements, but Kirk stopped him, letting people walk past. Spock told Kirk that the writing was Fabrini, that he recognized it. The Fabrini star had gone nova, and the people had lived underground, to protect themselves, in the later stages of the star's instability. Kirk speculated that some of them had been put aboard this ship and sent to another planet, and that these were their descendants.

When the hall was clear, Kirk told Spock to go ahead, and he repeated the movements and gestures he had seen the priestess make. The door opened, and they entered. When Kirk commented that the oracle did not seem to know that they were there, Spock replied that the oracle's reprehensible conduct had begun when Natira, the priestess, had knelt on the small platform. Wisely, the two men stayed well away from it. Spock found many more panels with the hieroglyphs on them, and paused to read, while Kirk continued to walk about the room.

When the priestess entered the room, they concealed themselves behind one of the stone plinths. She knelt on the small platform, and the lights came up in the room. They listened in surprise as she related to the oracle that she wished McCoy to stay here as her mate. She was told that in order for him to stay, he must agree to become one of the people, to worship the creators, and to accept the instrument of obedience. She agreed to tell him these things.

And then, as she was leaving, somehow the oracle became aware of their presence, and they were hit once again by the severe electrical charge they had felt before. While they stood there, in great pain, she called in the guards.

McCoy talked to Natira, telling her that he had decided to stay with her, and quietly begging for his friends lives. She thought the matter through, considering custom, and also what she desired, and grated his wish.

Kirk and Spock were brought to what the inhabitants of the asteroid thought of as the 'surface', under guard. McCoy came out of one of the doors and handed them their communicators. When Jim questioned him, he said he was not returning with them. Although neither man fully understood his reasoning, at length it was respected.

The Enterprise kept to a course parallel to the asteroid, which was still on a collision course with Darin V. And then StarFleet command ordered them elsewhere, stating that the asteroid would be dealt with by other means. They had a mission to complete. Kirk was rising to return to the bridge when Uhura called him on the intercom, telling him there was an urgent call from Dr McCoy. McCoy tried to tell them about the book containing all the knowledge of the creators, which should contain information on how to change the course of the asteroid, but the instrument of obedience caused him so much pain that he collapsed. Natira came running into the room, finding McCoy collapsed on the floor, with his implant pulsing redly, the communicator lying on the floor with Kirk calling out in desperation.

Natira was kneeling on the floor beside McCoy's body when Kirk and Spock materialized. They ran immediately to McCoy. Natira was hysterical, threatening to kill both of them. Kirk leapt up, pulling her away, leaving Spock to care for McCoy. With great care, he removed the device from beneath the skin of McCoy's temple. As McCoy started to come around, Kirk questioned him about the book he had mentioned. Hearing that, Natira jumped up and ran away, calling for the guards. Kirk ran after her, catching her. Spock remained beside McCoy, scanning him with his tricorder.

Kirk attempted to convince Natira of what he needed to do, telling her of how her people came to be where they were, and the danger they were in. She struggled to believe him, her hands clutching the sides of her face. And then she fled. When Spock checked, there were no guards on the door.

Natira went straight to the oracle, demanding to know the truth. When the three officers arrived, the oracle had struck her down. McCoy immediately knelt, pulling her onto his lap. When she said that the oracle had kept them in the dark, and she believed the words of his friend, McCoy removed the instrument of obedience from her temple. But when Kirk and Spock approached the plinth that contained the book, the oracle became incensed and began to raise the temperature in the room. Kirk continued, retrieving the book, and Spock began quickly to search it. In very little time they discovered how to access the main computer control room hidden behind the altar.

McCoy explained to Natira what his friends were doing, while Kirk and Spock checked the computer controls, and found the problem, in one of the eight engines. Spock went immediately to correct the problem. McCoy tried to convince Natira to come with him, to help him in his search for a cure for his illness. She told him that it was her duty to stay with her people, to help them.

Spock and Kirk managed to correct the course, getting the asteroid ship headed back towards the planet which had been selected. As they were leaving the control area, Spock discovered the data banks of the Febrini, which contained a great deal of medical knowledge.

Back on the Enterprise, the sick bay became the site of McCoy's treatment, and cure from the disease which had threatened to cut short his life. And as he lay there on the biobed, recovering, Kirk told him that it would be only 390 days until the asteroid ship arrived at the selected planet. When he suggested that they be there, to greet the descendants of those who had built that ship, McCoy smiled happily.

"***"

In Nyota's quarters, wrapped around her as she slept, Spock wondered how McCoy could possibly have made the decision to leave behind the one he had selected. He did not think he could ever make such a decision.


	22. Chapter 22:Side by Side

**Temptations**

**Chapter 22 - Side by Side**

**January, 2269**

They sat on the bridge, at their respective stations, and performed their duties. When occasion demanded, they sat side by side, close together, working on some unusual problem. They kept these incidents strictly professional, at least on the surface. Underneath, where no one but themselves could see, they communicated closely, interacting like a well-oiled machine, so knowledgeable of the other than they anticipated what would happen next.

At times, he stood behind her chair, watching what she did, making suggestions. If, during these occasions, he might happen to touch her neck or shoulder, it was quite possible that no one else saw. And if they did, most likely they would assume that it was unintentional. Nothing could be further from the truth. The touches were deliberate, desired, appreciated.

When he had the conn, he sat in the command chair, his long legs either spread apart, or bent with one laying over the other. The distance from the top of the seat to the platform on which the chair sat was too short for his legs to bend at a comfortable angle and rest flat on the floor. When she would bring him a report for signature, she would look at his posture, and swallow hard, wanting to reach out and place her hand there, in that exposed place. He could feel her desire, and must work hard on controlling his reaction.

One night, when they were both on the bridge, with almost no one else there, because of special circumstances, he found that he had more difficulty than usual in controlling his reaction. Her eyes were drawn to that portion of his anatomy, and her fingers twitched on the PADD she held. He watched her fingers, and another part of his body twitched in response. He heard her soft gasp, the quick inhalation of breath. Her heart sped up, her temperature rose slightly. He could smell her now, and his reaction became even more pronounced. He shifted his body restlessly in the chair, trying to ease clothing suddenly too tight. This would not do, not at all.

When the young helmsman rose from his chair, stretching, and stated that he was going for his break, with all the controls on automatic, Spock was uncharacteristically grateful. The moment the turbolift door closed behind that young man, he reached out for Nyota, who dropped her PADD on the floor in her haste to mold her hands about that part of him that hungered for her. She was between his knees, his trousers unfastened, as swiftly as possible. Her mouth closed about him, and he laid his head back, reveling in the feel of her, the sensations she caused. His hands threaded through her hair, cradling her head, as she moved, her mouth and her tongue bringing him quickly to a state of high arousal. He moved his hands, just enough so that his fingers grazed her temple, the added contact enhancing the link between them, and let his body respond entirely to her, filling her mouth with his hot semen. She swallowed and swallowed, the movements causing more pleasure, and he groaned aloud at her, exciting her more. She smelled so good to him, he did not know how he could endure this. When his shudders and gasps had ceased, she lifted her head from his body, and began to put him back together.

He had no more than straightened his posture again when they heard the sound of the turbolift. Quickly she retrieved her PADD from where she had dropped it and returned to her station. He sat there, dazed, wishing they had had more time. He could still smell her arousal, and knew there was nothing he could do about it until shift end. But then, ah, then, he would reward her well. There was not the slightest doubt of that.


	23. Chapter 23:Fighting

Author's Note : References TOS episode 'Day of the Dove'

"----------------"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 23 - **

**January, 2269**

The party of four beamed down, Kirk, Chekov, Bones, and a security guard. They arrived with phases drawn. They saw only rocks and tall plumy grasses. Chekov's scans did not reveal anything out of the ordinary. The colony of one hundred men, women, and children had vanished as though it never existed. McCoy could find no sign of lifeforms at all.

Spock called from the bridge of the Enterprise, informing them that sensors had picked up a Klingon ship, closing fast. Kirk told him to defend the Enterprise, and assumed that the Klingons were responsible for the vanished colony.

Sulu reported that the Klingon ship had massive internal damages. Spock joined him at his sensor, to review the data. He was reporting to Kirk when a party of five Klingons beamed down to the surface. He informed Kirk that the Klingon ship was now drifting, and that the Enterprise had never fired on it. The Klingons charged into the clearing where the officers from the Enterprise where standing, and their leader slammed Kirk across the face with the hand holding his weapon, causing Kirk to fall to the ground. The Klingon leader accused Kirk of committing a wanton act of war and demanded that the Enterprise be turned over to him.

No one noticed the energy being hovering between the rocks, growing ever stronger as the tempers of the men in the clearing grew hotter.

Kang, the Klingon leader, harangued Kirk, accusing him of breaking a truce of three years length, following orders to start a war. Kirk assured him that they had not fired on his ship, but Kang refused to believe him. Kang accused him of testing a new Federation weapon. Kirk replied that the Klingons had obviously been testing a new weapon, one which could wipe out a colony without leaving a trace. They both insisted that they had received distress calls.

The energy being swelled and its color darkened. This was the desired effect.

Kang held out a communicator and ordered Kirk to instruct his transporter room to beam them aboard. Kirk refused. Kang then stated that he would torture them to the death, one by one, until Kirk agreed. And as they waited, while Kang decided who would go first, Chekov bolted, trying to attack Kang, yelling about how the Klingons had attacked the outpost where his brother was stationed, killing him and all the others there. Kang admired his loyalty, going to join his brother, and indicated to his men that they should begin with this one.

A small device was applied to Chekov's cheek, and he began to shriek in agony. Kirk could not stand it very long. He demanded that Kang stop, and agreed to beam him aboard the Enterprise, while McCoy at his side insisted that he could not do this. With weapons pointed at his head, Kirk opened communications with the Enterprise. He told Spock to adjust to wide spread and beam up everyone in the target area, including their guests. And then he surreptitiously pressed the red alert button on the communicator.

On the bridge, Spock watched the red button blinking on the arm of the command chair. "Understood, Captain."

On the planet below, all the men shimmered and disappeared. The energy being flowed into the empty space, and then it disappeared as well.

In the transporter bay, the men from the Enterprise materialized, but not the Klingons. Kirk and the others cleared the pad quickly, Kirk calling for a full security team on the double. Spock entered the transporter bay then, in time to hear Kirk tell Scotty that their guests, suspended in transit, where Klingons. When the security team was in place, phasers drawn, Kirk gave the orders to materialize the Klingons. The five appeared, facing the back of the pad. They were quickly disarmed. All but Kang were hurried off to the brig.

Kirk faced Kang, as Scotty informed them that it was impossible to reach StarFleet, and that the Klingon vessel was emitting far too much radiation. And then the first batch of survivors from the Klingon ship was beamed aboard. More security officers were there to receive them. One of them was Kang's wife and science officer, Mara.

In the corridor outside the transporter bay, the energy being pulsed and glowed, moving out of visual range as Kirk and Spock entered the corridor. Chekov and McCoy followed them, and a discussion of what seemed to have happened ensued. None of them saw the energy being following them.

When they reached the bridge, Uhura informed Kirk that she still could not contact StarFleet Command, in fact, no outside communications were available. Kirk told her to continue to try. Spock could sense how disturbed she was over this, and tried to send her calm, but for some reason found the link partially blocked. It was not coming from her side, but from some outside source. He had never encountered this before. Now he was disturbed. Scotty informed Kirk that all the survivors had been retrieved from the crippled Klingon ship, and Kirk ordered Sulu to fire on it. The ship was completely destroyed.

Spock reported no other ships in the area. Uhura still could not contact StarFleet Command. Kirk ordered a course change, which Sulu laid in. They proceeded at warp factor three.

The energy being roamed the corridors on the Enterprise, undetected, passing through walls and floors as if they were not there.

In the large room where the Klingons had been confined, Kang paced, trying to come up with a way to break free and capture the ship. Mara feared that they would be tortured.

The energy being found the bridge, and hovered high above the heads of the officers working there. It managed to influence Uhura, who lost her normal calm professionalism and began to rant, accusing the Klingons of doing something to prevent her from making contact with StarFleet Command.

When the ship shook, and veered off course, Kirk fought his way to Sulu's station, trying to find out why they were changing course and accelerating. Sulu reported that the helm was dead, and auxiliary navigation as well. Kirk ordered him to override, and retreated to the stability of the command chair. When Sulu could not engage the overrides, Kirk called Scotty and told him to stop all engines. Scotty told him that the controls were all non-functional and that the engines had gone to warp nine all by themselves.

And then the ship stabilized, and quit shaking. Kirk demanded to know what the new course was. When Sulu reported, Kirk realized that that heading would take them right out of the galaxy. And now Uhura reported that reports were coming in from all over the ship that the emergency bulkheads had closed, trapping the crew wherever they happened to be. Kirk left the bridge without telling anyone where he was going. On his way to the command chair, Spock went past Nyota's station, brushing the back of her neck briefly with his hand, feeling her relief when he did so.

Kirk confronted Kang, accusing him of causing the problems the Enterprise was encountering. He ordered the Klingons confined to the brig, and told Kang he owed him something, smashing him in the face with his fist. As Kang rocked backwards, putting his hand down on a table to steady himself, the game sitting there transformed into a dagger, which a confused Kang picked up. And suddenly, the plant against the wall transformed into two swords, which two other Klingons quickly picked up. Other items about the room also transformed into edged weapons, and when the Enterprise officers drew their phasers, those turned into swords as well.

A general melee resulted, with the Enterprise men retreating steadily until they could exit the room. In the corridor, only so many Klingons at a time could interact with them. Down the corridor they backed, until they came to the turbolift. Straight to sick bay they went, to get care for the injured man. Kirk continued on to the bridge, where he immediately notified everyone that the Klingons were free. Then he called Scotty, to find out how many crewmembers were free. The news Scotty had for him was not good.

When Kirk got to Spock's station, Spock was examining one of the swords that everyone now seemed to be armed with. Spock's theory was that the Klingons could not possibly have the technology to instantly transmute such weapons, and if they had, that it would have been much more logical for them to have made better weapons, and only for them selves.

Kirk thought about this for a moment, and then order Sulu below to take charge of Engineering and Auxiliary Control. At this, Chekov jumped up, demanding to accompany him. He threatened the captain with his sword, stating that he had seen what they had left of Pieter, and promised on his grave to avenge him. He darted into the turbolift, leaving Sulu standing there stunned. When Sulu questioned Kirk as to what Chekov had against the Klingons, Kirk was stunned to learn that Sulu knew that Chekov was an only child. What was going on?

He ordered Sulu to Engineering, and called security to locate Chekov and bring him back to the bridge. Uhura came forward, leaning on the back of the command chair, holding a small dagger in her hands, and asked Kirk why Chekov would believe he had a brother. Kirk had no answer to give her, stating only that Chekov was bent on revenge for a non-existent loss.

Chekov emerged from the turbolift at a run, sword at the ready. Behind him, the energy being shimmered and shone, much brighter than before.

The Klingons found Auxiliary Control before the free crewmembers could secure it. They found the ship's schematic, determining which sections they should take first. They also discovered that the numbers were balanced.

Scotty called from the armory, to tell Kirk that something had happened to the ship's metal, and they could not cut through the decks, the bulkheads, or the doors, to free the trapped crewmen. And the contents of the armory were all antiques, with sharp cutting edges. Kirk ordered him back to Engineering, to try to regain control of the ship and reduce its speed.

Spock bent over his scanners, with Kirk beside him. Spock informed Kirk that the two sides were balanced, at thirty-eight each. And then he told him that there appeared to be more life units aboard than could be accounted for by the crew plus the Klingons. In fact, there was a considerable discrepancy. Kirk questioned whether more Klingons could have beamed aboard somehow and Spock bent to his sensors again, to try to determine exactly how many Klingons were on board.

In Engineering, the Klingons had found a way onto the catwalk, and jumped down on Scotty and the other engineers. Scotty joined in the fray, using the claymore he had found in the armory. When he backed through the doorway to the corridor, the security guard posted outside and Sulu joined in, overpowering the two Klingons who had been attacking Scotty. Scotty told Sulu and the security guard that the Klingons had taken Engineering, to split up and make their way back to the bridge.

Inside Engineering, the engineers were lined up, facing the consoles with their arms in the air, armed Klingons behind them. And in the air, over their heads, sparkling and shimmering, was the energy being.

On the bridge, Spock confirmed that there were no unaccounted for Klingons on board. The extra life units were a single alien life form, but he could not ascertain its location. He diverted the readings to the library computer for analysis, but gained little information.

Kirk went over all the things that had happened, that had one after the other been revealed as false, asking Spock if he could see a pattern. Spock replied, that if the alien was capable of creating all these things, then it was capable of manipulating both matter and mind.

Bones emerged from the turbolift, full of anger, ranting and raving. Both Kirk and Spock looked at him in shock. Spock tried to explain that there was an alien on board, who most probably had provoked the situation, but Bones was not in any mood to listen. Uhura interrupted his rant to tell him that sick bay was calling for him, that there were more wounded that needed his attention. He headed for the turbolift, calling Spock and Kirk fools who were not acting like military men.

The intercom whistle sounded, and Kirk pushed the button on the arm of the command chair, answering. Kang informed Kirk that he had captured the Engineering section and now controlled all of the ship's power and life support, and that he had cut off life support to all areas of the ship that his men did not control. The humans would die of suffocation in the icy cold of space. And then the fans shut down, and all the lights except those on the controls on the consoles, died, leaving the bridge in almost total darkness. Uhura rose from her chair and stood behind Spock, looking first to Kirk, and then to Spock, not sure what to say or do.

In the darkened corridors, the energy being fluxed and shimmered, growing ever stronger.

On the bridge, Uhura brought a manual recording device to Kirk, so that he could dictate a report to StarFleet. When he had finished, he ordered Sulu to emergency manual control to try to protect the life support circuits and auxiliary power. Sulu headed for the turbolift. When the door opened, Scotty stormed out, claymore in hand. Scotty ranted about the choice to bring the Klingons out of the transporter storage, saying that now they would have all the knowledge of the Federation. He glared at Kirk and accused him of betraying the Federation. When Spock stepped over, to try to calm Scotty, he turned on him, telling him to leave him alone, even though his feelings might be hurt. Spock drew himself up, and his face took on an extremely stern expression, as he stated that he had not enjoyed serving with humans, their illogic and constant emotionalism a constant irritant.

Scotty waved his claymore at Spock, and Spock grasped his arm, bearing Scotty backwards. Kirk intervened, coming between the two. And then the three of them stopped, staring at one another. Kirk asked what they were doing to each other. Spock hesitantly suggested stress, but Kirk replied that they had been under stress before, and it had never set them at each other's throats. When Scotty replied that this was war, Kirk yelled at him that there wasn't any war.

Kirk began to ramble, and then to focus, and turned back to Spock and Scotty, with a theory. Spock supported him, stating that apparently it was by design that they fought. He continued that they must locate the alien entity that appeared to be causing their problems and determine its motives. Scotty did not see how they could do that without power.

Kirk stepped to the side of the command chair, and called Sulu, who was inside one of the Jefferies tubes. Sulu reported that the circuits were in, but not responding. But then, the lights came back up on the bridge. Sulu reported that power and life support were restored, with remotes on standby, but that he had not done it, everything had just come back on by itself.

In auxiliary control, Mara told Kang that the life support systems for the areas controlled by the humans had resumed. She informed him that she could not shut them back off, or affect the ship's course.

On the bridge, Kirk ordered Spock to begin full scans of the ship's interior in an effort to locate that alien. Spock detected the alien in the Engineering section, near reactor number three. Kirk told him to come, and they headed for the turbolift, armed with their swords. As he passed Nyota's station, he let his hand brush against her, just slightly, sending her courage. She turned her head to watch them as the turbolift doors closed behind them.

The energy being left the Engineering section, much increased in brightness and size. It vanished down the corridor in advance of Chekov, still maddened by its touch. Hearing a sound, Chekov hid. As Mara and her escort passed where he was hidden, Chekov jumped out, bringing down her escort. He grabbed Mara, throwing her against the wall, and threatening her with his sword. Then he threw his sword down, and ripped her dress and forcibly kissed her.

Just then, Kirk and Spock came around the corner, and Kirk dragged Chekov away from Mara, slapping him several times before Spock stopped him, telling him that Chekov was not responsible for his actions. Kirk turned to Mara and explained what was happening on the ship, asking her to take him to Kang, so that he might arrange a temporary truce. When she did not respond, he turned her over to Spock, and attempted to revive Chekov, catching him up in his arms when he did not respond.

They went straight to sick bay, and Kirk laid Chekov on a biobed. McCoy came immediately to check him out. His brain waves showed paranoid mania. McCoy told Kirk that all the injuries, even the ones he had considered fatal, where healing at a vastly accelerated rate. Spock remarked that it appeared that the entity wanted them alive.

The energy being fled down the corridor, in advance of Kirk and Spock, accompanied by Mara. When they saw it, they stopped immediately. Spock pulled up his tricorder and began scanning it. They advanced slowly, not taking their eyes from the shimmering light. Kirk advanced, until the light fell on his face, questioning that entity, asking what it wanted. He was startled when the crewman he had just seen in sick bay appeared at his side, ready to kill Klingons, stating that he had his orders. When Kirk tried to stop him, he pulled a sword and attacked. Spock stepped forward and pinched the nerves in his neck, causing him to drop to the floor.

They turned back to the energy being, and Spock commented that during the crewman's tantrum, the being's energy level increased. And when he had become unconscious, the entity lost energy. Kirk realized that the entity subsisted on the emotions of others. Spock added that this particular entity obviously preferred violent emotions, hatred. In order to block its actions, the fighting on board must end. Kirk stated that they must make Kang listen, that they must pool their knowledge to get rid of this thing. He went to the intercom and called Kang. As soon as he started speaking, Mara ran over and yelled that it was a trick. Kirk clicked the intercom off.

The intercom chimed again. Scotty informed Kirk that the dilithium crystals were deteriorating and that in twelve minutes they would be totally without engine power. Kirk had no idea what to tell him.

They watched as the energy being drift away, down the corridor and through a bulkhead.

They returned to the bridge, but Scotty could give them no good news. Spock then suggested that since they had Kang's wife, perhaps something could be done to make them listen. Scotty agreed. Kirk called Kang and told him that they had Mara. Kirk said Kang could talk truce now, or Mara would die. And then he waited for a response, counting down the seconds. Kang responded that she was a victim of war, and that she understood. Kirk closed the intercom, stating that Kang had called his bluff. Behind him, Mara started, realizing that Kirk was not going to kill her. Kirk informed her that the Federation did not kill or torture its prisoners, that she had been listening to propaganda.

Mara looked at Kirk, and told him that the Klingons must fight to survive, that their planets were poor, that they must push out or perish. Kirk informed her that there was another way to survive, through mutual trust and support. She looked at him, not sure she could believe him, but promised to help now, finally believing that the alien they talked about was real, and causing the problems. She said she would take him to Kang, and support what he said.

Kirk took Mara to the transporter room, for intership beaming. Spock programmed the transporter from the bridge, leaving Kirk to only press a button and leap onto the pad. He left his sword behind. Kirk and Mara beamed into the Engineering Department. Kang would not listen to Mara, and attacked Kirk. Mara grabbed a sword and threw it to Kirk. As he fought, he tried to convince Kang that there was an alien on board.

Meanwhile, Spock assembled a group and they descended on the Engineering Department, fighting with the Klingons on guard there. They burst into the Engineering main compartment just in time to see Kirk holding Kang at swordpoint, the alien above them shimmering bright red. Kirk tried again, telling Kang that it would last forever, killing and healing, and killing again. Eventually, his words convinced the Klingon. Spock reminded Kirk that all fighting must end before the final end of the dilithium crystals. Kirk stepped to the intercom, and ordered his men to stop fighting. And then Kang did the same. Spock watched the alien, seeing that it was weakened, and suggesting a display of good spirits as an effective weapon.

Kirk advanced, standing just under the alien, talking directly to it. He told it to leave, and laughed at it. Bones joined him, and then Kang, all laughing. The alien contracted, its color paling, and then it left the ship entirely.

"***"

Until they were able to deliver the Klingons to the nearest starbase, the whole ship was on edge. The first night that the ship's crew began to relax again, Nyota was curled up on Spock's bed, stroking his skin softly, as she drifted toward sleep. He lay there, sated, relaxed, grateful that things had returned to normal. Grateful as well that she had tried so hard to maintain her balance when all around her, people had been shouting and acting so irrational. It had helped him immensely, to keep his own balance. He tightened his arms about her, just slightly, and she sighed happily, her breath falling softly on his skin. Over and over again, she proved that she was indeed the perfect mate for him.


	24. Chapter 24:The Flowers of Love

**Temptations**

**Chapter 24 - The Flowers of Love**

**January, 2269**

They had finished the survey of the planet below and were almost ready to break orbit. But first, Sulu had received permission to bring aboard several plant specimens, varieties of flowering plants that were very beautiful. He brought plenty of help with him, and they moved the large pots swiftly, clearing the transporter deck in much less time than anticipated. Sulu promised to have the new display ready by Sunday afternoon, and many in the crew looked forward to it.

Spock found himself escorting Nyota. He was not exactly sure how she had convinced him, but it had probably had something to do with that scrap of silk and lace she had worn, the one now tucked under the pillow on his bed. She could be very persuasive when she approached him in that manner. It was not that he objected, nor that he found the place illogical, it was simply that there were currently too many people here for comfort.

She apparently felt the same way, for she tugged him off to the conservatory, to watch the stars, saying they would come back later to see the new flowers. And so they did, after their evening meal, and found no one else there. They wondered down the paths, and lingered here and there, until they came to the latest editions. There they stayed for far longer. And the longer they stayed, the odder Spock felt. He could not quite identify what the feeling was. And then he noticed that Nyota was humming softly, leaning against his arm, her mind drifting quietly. "Nyota, there is something strange here."

"Um? Don't feel strange. No. Feel nice." She drew that last word out so that it seemed to consist of multiple syllables. She leaned over to smell the large flower on the last plant again, drawing in a deep breath. "Nice plant." She patted it with an unsteady hand. "Smells good." She lifted her face to him, smiling happily, and planted a big kiss on his chin.

He looked at her in astonishment. And then he grinned widely at her. There was nothing wrong in what she had done, was there? Certainly not. She was his bondmate, and entitled to use his body in any way she preferred. That she would so assault him, here in a public place, was amazing and wonderful. He swelled with pride, and with something else, as well. Her hand was touching him in a very sensitive place. He looked about, seeking somewhere he could take her … to take her. Ah! There.

He pulled her off the path, and away from the plant, with some difficulty. She really wanted to stay there. However, what he intended to do could not be done on the path. When he showed her the bench, behind several plants, against the bulkhead, she sighed happily and immediately began to removed her clothing. He was not far behind her. When they were both bare, he pulled her down on the bench, on top of him, and proceeded to touch and taste every inch of her skin. She sighed and moaned, and writhed atop him, until he could stand no more, and sank his engorged, twitching lok into her wet depths. They were so energetic in their activities that they feel asleep immediately after their tremors ceased.

He awoke to a mild headache, a stiff back, and a very cool skin. He had no idea where he was, but Nyota was sleeping on top of him. He lay still, trying to figure out what had happened, when he heard voices. Holding his hand over her mouth, he gently woke her up, sending her urgent warnings through the link. She trembled over him, no more sure than he what had overcome them. With stealthy movements, they dressed, careful to make no sound at all, nor any move which might alert whoever was out there that they were here against the wall.

When the voices moved away, they crept out of their place of concealment and beat a hasty retreat to his quarters. It was there that Spock noticed the fine powder all over the front of her uniform. There was some on his as well. Hastily, they stripped and entered the shower, washing all the strange dust from their hair and bodies. He bundled their uniforms and sealed them in a container, so that they dust would not contaminate his quarters. There was most definitely something strange there.

The next morning, when they met the rest of the bridge crew over breakfast, they heard the strange stories of the happenings all over the ship. They looked at each other, betraying nothing. Sulu had already been in contact with the planet they had left behind, inquiring about the plants. It seems that one of those was known to be an aphrodisiac. Its pollen could cause the most staid person to act in openly amorous ways. It seemed that most of the people who had visited the arboretum the previous day had received a small dose of the pollen. Spock hypothesized that he and Nyota had received a much larger dose when they returned alone. It did explain what had happened.

There was a ship-wide call for all the clothing which had been worn the previous day to be taken to the ship's laundry at once. The crewmembers manning that facility were equipped with face masks with special filters and worked hard all that day to process that clothing, and then cleaned the laundry facility throughly. The plants themselves had special force shields put around them, that would vaporize the pollen immediately, keeping the crew safe in the future. And Sulu got a very severe talking to, about checking on the nature of plant specimens more closely in the future. Spock thought that he and Nyota had gotten away with their little tryst until he heard Sulu telling someone in the rec room that someone had tripped one of the security cameras that night. Fortunately, not much had been seen, but considerable had been heard. Not enough however, to identify who had been there. Spock sighed in relief. He would be that much more careful about where they went and what they did in the future.


	25. Chapter 25:Forcible Relations

Author's Note : References the TOS episode 'Plato's Stepchildren'

"------------"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 25 - Forcible Relations**

**February, 2269**

They were responding to a desperate distress call from an unknown planet, which Spock said contained no life forms. However it was rich in kiranite deposits, a very rare source of great power. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy beamed down. They were greeted by a dwarf, dressed very strangely, who introduced himself as Alexander. He was telling them about the group of people here on this planet when he suddenly said someone was waiting for them and disappeared as through he had been dragged away.

They followed him into a room that looked like something out of Greek mythology. A man was laying on a couch to one side and a woman who said she was his spouse asked for the physician. McCoy followed her to the man's side. McCoy was instantly concerned, the infection in the man's leg was massive. When McCoy opened his portable medkit to give Parmen a hypo for the pain, the hypospray floated away from his grasp and injected itself into the man's arm.

Off to the side, Alexander tried to convince Philana that the men had come to help and deserved better than to die, she forced him to bite his own hand, telling him that he talked too much.

While McCoy tried to figure out how to treat Parmen, Kirk and Spock talked to Philana, trying to find out about the telekinetic power that these people had. She admitted that they had not had it until they arrived on this planet. She also told them that they were the result of a eugenics program on the planet of their origin, and that they were extraordinarily long-lived.

As Parmen began to writhe in pain, he lost control of his telekinesis, and things began to break and fly around the room. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy crouched down, trying to keep from being hit by the flying objects.

And in orbit around the planet, the Enterprise shook as well. Scotty called Kirk from the bridge, telling him that they were in the midst of a storm. He said that emergency gyros were at full capacity and still the ship was shaking. Kirk ordered him to take the ship out of orbit and further into space. Spock could sense Nyota's concern as she grasped the railing around the bridge pit, trying to keep from being thrown about the bridge. Scotty informed Kirk that the ship was locked tight into orbit and there was nothing he could do.

Kirk informed Bones that Parmen was apparently tearing up the Enterprise as well as the furniture in the room, and asked him to knock Parmen out, fast. When he tried, he was knocked about and rolled repeatedly against the wall. Alexander, too, began to be knocked about. Kirk went to Alexander's rescue, trying to shield him from Parmen's sight. Philana reached out with her hands, covering Parmen's eyes, and McCoy charged forward with the hypospray. Meanwhile, Alexander raised his hands to his own neck, and began to strangle himself. Only when Parmen lost consciousness did Alexander relax.

Kirk whipped out his communicator and confirmed with Scotty that the turbulence had abated. Kirk told him to assess the damage to the ship and begin repairs. When Philana told Alexander to escort their guests to the south wing, Kirk said they must return to the ship. But McCoy said that he needed to stay until Parmen's fever broke, so Kirk decided that they would all stay. Alexander escorted Kirk and Spock to a large room, lavishly decorated. Alexander told them to ask him for anything they needed. While Spock walked about the room, looking at its contents, Kirk sat on the end of a bench and talked to Alexander. Kirk asked him if there were other Platonians besides himself who did not have the telekinetic ability. He told him no. When Kirk told him that where they came from, size, shape or color made no difference, and nobody had the power, Alexander was enchanted. And then he spun about and again was drug from the room, shouting that somebody wanted him.

Spock turned to Kirk and said that it would be very gratifying to leave there. Kirk was concerned about what would happen if Parmen died. Just as Kirk was talking about the pattern of events that seemed to be connected to these people, McCoy entered the room, ebullient. The concoction that he had created had broken Parmen's fever and the infection had begun to drain. Kirk decided that now was the perfect time to leave. He pulled out his communicator and called Scotty to beam them up, only to be told that all the controls were frozen. Kirk was concerned that the ship had been that badly damaged, but Scotty assured him that was not the case and that he did not know what was causing the frozen controls. He also told Kirk that subspace communications with StarFleet were completely severed. Kirk told Scotty that he would handle it from the surface and shut his communicator. The other two men had been listening, and were not especially happy with this turn of events.

In the main room, Alexander was playing a lyre, and singing, when Kirk entered. Parmen was sitting on the edge of his couch, much recovered. When Kirk demanded to know why the ship's controls were frozen and it locked in orbit, Parmen told him he was mistaken. Kirk replied that he had talked to the engineer aboard the ship, that they had shown their good faith, and now it was time for Parmen to show his. Behind Parmen, Alexander's face was frozen in terror. Parmen told Kirk that he was a guest, and guests did not barge in making demands and issuing orders. And then he waved his hand, and Kirk's phaser flew through the air into Parmen's hand.

Kirk replied that Parmen did not know the meaning of the word guest. Guests, he said, were not treated like common prisoners. Parmen resented his tone of voice. And then Parmen forced Kirk to slap himself, repeatedly. Alexander closed his eyes, and grimaced.

Later, back in the room where the men were staying, Kirk tried repeatedly to raise the Enterprise, with no success. Spock commented that Parmen did not wish them to have any contact with the Enterprise. He added that Parmen would not have treated Kirk so brutally if he had any intention of releasing either Kirk or the Enterprise. Then McCoy's eyes widened, and he jerked upright, then to his feet. Kirk asked him where he was going. McCoy said he did not know, he didn't want to go, but he couldn't help himself. And then Kirk felt himself jerked forward as well. Spock was not far behind, fighting the compulsion with all his power. The three men headed off, down the hall toward the mail room.

When they found themselves once again standing on the inlaid game board, Alexander was off to one side, blowing on a long horn. Parmen and Pilana were seated on the couch on the dais at the end of the room. Pilana rose and stated that they were forever in their debt. She motioned to some artifacts laying on a table to the side and asked that they accept them as tokens of their graditude. She then waved her hand, and the artifacts flew across the room to the three officers, who did not appear very glad at all to receive them. Kirk demanded to know whether the Enterprise had been released. At this, Parmen rose to his feet, and spoke for the first time. He tried to blame his treatment of them on his illness. He asked for forgiveness. Kirk agreed, and then asked again about the Enterprise. Parmen assured him that it would be shortly. Kirk turned and headed for the door.

Parmen, however, was not done. He had one final request. He indicated that McCoy was to remain. McCoy refused. Neither Parmen nor Philana showed any indication that they had heard him. Parmen began to talk about McCoy's duties. McCoy against stated that his answer was no. Parmen was determined. Kirk rebutted him. When the three officers turned to leave, McCoy found that he was rooted to the spot. He told Kirk to leave, but he refused, telling Parmen that they would not leave without McCoy.

Parmen then decided that they would all stay, and help them celebrate their anniversary. McCoy was yanked across the room, to stand beside the couch where Parmen and Philana sat. Two laurel wreathes flew across the room, landing on the floor, and Kirk and Spock bent down and retrieved them, placing them on their heads. The shield and lyre that they had been clutching now flew away. Alexander sat on the sidelines, watching fearfully.

Alexander began to beat his drum, and Kirk and Spock skipped around each other, chanting poetry. Then they bowed awkwardly, smiles on both faces. Next they were on their knees, Kirk yelling at McCoy that he was not staying. Next they were flung to the floor, and Kirk was crawling on his belly, spouting yet more poetry. McCoy was incensed, yelling at Parmen to stop it. Parmen turned to McCoy, but McCoy replied that he had his orders. When Kirk collapsed on his back, yowling in pain, McCoy declared that he would never stay.

Next Spock was forced up, and his arms rose above his head. He began to dance, with small steps, and clap his hands, all around Kirk's head, while Kirk lay there, almost comatose. Spock resisted with all his strength as Parmen forced his to put his foot on Kirk's face. And then he collapsed beside Kirk and began to laugh uncontrollably. He crawled across the floor and lay against the steps, still laughing. McCoy complained bitterly, saying they would destroy him, and Parmen then forced Spock to cry. From the floor, Kirk spoke Spock's name, and then began to crawl towards him, but Spock continued to sob, his face buried in Alexander's lap.

Kirk found himself forced to crawl on hands and knees, and Alexander rose up in their defense, saying that these people had saved Parmen's life, and he was making Alexander ashamed to be a Platonian. Parmen tried to convince McCoy that it was all his fault.

Later, the three were back in their room, with Alexander. Spock sat with his hands steepled, refusing to speak with the others. When he finally did speak, it was to apologize to the captain. Spock asked them if they still felt anger towards Parmen. Both Kirk and McCoy admitted that they did, McCoy adding "And hatred."

"Then you must release it, gentlemen, as I must release mine." Spock was concerned that he might have seriously injured Kirk, even killed him. Stating that he must master his hatred, Spock rose from the bench and walked over to a small table, clenching his hand over a vase sitting there, crushing it to pieces. And then he froze, where he stood, with one ragged piece of the vase still in his hand.

Bones called Kirk to him, telling him it was senseless to continue to resist. He would stay. Kirk told him that he couldn't. When Bones said that Parmen had promised to release them if he would stay, Kirk told him that that promise meant nothing, that Parmen would kill them all in a way that McCoy would not see. When Kirk told McCoy that promising to stay would sign the death warrants of the entire crew, Alexander chimed in, saying he was right. Alexander finally realized that he was not being mistreated because of his size, or because he did not have the telekinetic ability, but because the others were cruel and warped beings. He lifted a vase and dropped it to the floor, picking up a sharp fragment, saying he was going to cut them all. Kirk reasoned with him, trying to keep him from being killed.

When Kirk assured Alexander that they had not given up, and that there may be something he could do to help, Alexander assured him that he would do anything. At Spock's questioning, he told them that it had been six months and fourteen days after their arrival on this planet that they had started pushing him around with their minds. He also told Spock that they had brought three or four months of supplies with them. Spock found this fascinating. Their power had developed two or three months after they had started eating the native foods.

McCoy ran analysis on the sample of Parmen's blood that he had taken earlier, and Alexander's blood. The only difference that he found was the concentration of kiranite. Parmen's blood contained far more of it. Spock now knew exactly why this utopia had been kept a secret - anyone coming here and staying long enough would acquire the power. Now Kirk asked McCoy if it was possible to force the accumulation of kiranite in their blood. McCoy said it would take some doing, but was definitely possible.

McCoy thought that even given the power, they might not be able to break free, because there were thirty-eight of them, but Spock said that the power was not additive, and Alexander supported him. McCoy got out his med kit and injected both Spock and Kirk. And then Kirk suggested that McCoy inject Alexander. But Alexander refused, not wanting to become like the others. But he wanted to come with them when they left. While they were arguing about it, they saw the shimmer of the transporter beam, and Uhura and Chapel materialized before them, stunned looks on their faces. Both women turned and walked through a curtained doorway, while the men stood behind them, wondering what was happening. Spock could feel Nyota's fear, and he tried to reassure her, but it was most difficult.

When next Kirk and Spock saw Chapel and Uhura, they were all dressed in Grecian attire. And the men once more wore the laurel wreathes. The women spoke of being forced into the transporter, like puppets. Spock was not at all comfortable with the expanse of Nyota's breasts that was exposed, but there was nothing he could do about it. Kirk drew Spock aside, asking him if he felt anything from the injection Bones had given them, and then suggesting that they try to life a plate of fruit sitting on the table. Neither was able to budge it. And then panels in the walls opened, revealing many of the Platonians, sitting on benches, watching them. McCoy was with them.

Parmen stood and gave a short speech, ending by stating that tonight they welcomed their first new member since they had landed here. Kirk stepped forward, saying that they still had to convince the doctor, who replied that they would never do it. The next thing that happened was that Parmen forced Spock, Nyota and Christine over to one of the couches in the room. Spock found himself on the floor, while the two women were seated on the couch. Alexander began to play his lyre, and Spock found himself forced to sing. Nyota laid her hand on the couch so that her fingertips touched Spock's arm, seeking to enhance their link. At his caution, she drew back slightly.

When the song was done, Parmen declared that the revels begin, waving his arm across his body. The two women jerked up and ran toward Kirk, Spock following. They found themselves standing in the center of the room, while the furniture rearranged itself. Then Chapel turned around in a circle, and grasped Spock by the arms from the back, pulling him toward one of the couches. Nyota turned and staggered over to the other couch, Kirk following her. Alexander sat in his spot, his eyes almost closed, wanting to cry.

After a moment, both men staggered up, and changed places. Spock began to feel relief too soon, for no sooner were they seated, than they staggered up again, and went back to their original places. Chapel leaned forward, her hand coming up to rest on Spock's neck. She grimaced, whispering to him. "I'm so ashamed. Please, make them stop."

Spock could only reply "We have tried."

On the other couch, Nyota was trying to avoid Kirk's arms.

Chapel had one hand on the back of Spock's shoulder now, the other roughly caressing his cheek. She begged him again to make them stop, and he closed his eyes, trying. When he opened his eyes again, it was to tell her that he did not have the power. He apologized to her, stating that he had failed her. He had also failed Nyota, and that failure burned within him.

Chapel looked at him, tears in her eyes. "For so long I've wanted to be close to you. Now all I want to do is crawl away and die."

He resisted with all his might, but they were forced together, and her mouth claimed his. He squinted his eyes shut, and forced his shields as high as they would go, resisting for all he was worth. This was not right! He had no wish for this, none at all. He found himself pressing Chapel down onto the couch, and feared what must come next.

Kirk grabbed Uhura by the arms and pulled her close to him. She placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. "I'm so frightened, so very frightened." Her lips trembled, and there were tears in her eyes. She was screaming inside for Spock to save her, but he was unable to do so.

Kirk told her that the Platonians wanted her to feel that way, that it made them think that they were alive. She replied that she wished she could stop trembling. Her hands moved on him, not of her own volition. And his moved on her. He told her to try not to think about what they were being forced to do.

On the other couch, Spock trembled as he continued to exert the maximum effort to free himself. Chapel trembled beneath him, their lips still touching. He would free himself! And then Nyota! He must!

Nyota was talking, trying to keep herself from shaking in fear. "I'm thinking of all the times on the Enterprise when I was scared to death." She continued, as they were pressed together, cheek to cheek, that his voice had calmed her on those occasions. "And now they are making me tremble. But I am not afraid. I am not afraid!"

They both continued to resist, but in the end, they did not succeed. Kirk's mouth descended onto hers, and she could not prevent it. In her mind, she cried for Spock, and felt his forgiveness wash over her, even as she continued to resist. Over her head, Kirk's eyes were locked on their tormentors.

And now a table slid into the room, laden with instruments of torture. Kirk was yanked up off the bench and brought to stand beside it, Spock coming right behind him. Kirk grasped the long whip, and Spock the poker in the bucket of hot coals. Kirk made a few practice cracks with the whip, and then both men found themselves jerked about, and headed for the couch where Uhura lay, her eyes wide. When he was half way there, Spock felt himself jerked about and headed for Chapel.

Then Kirk turned, and lashed out toward the spectators, the whip cracking as he yelled at them that they were sick and half dead. As Kirk was forced back around, Nyota drew back on the couch, raising one hand before her. The whip lashed out, cracking all around her as she cringed in fear. Her mind was babbling now, afraid, and Spock could not help her, for he was expending all his effort in resisting the order to apply the hot end of the poker to Chapel's flesh.

Alexander cringed and cried. This was too horrible to contemplate. And then he crawled up onto the ledge that ran between where the onlookers sat and the room where the four struggled. He rolled forward, down to the floor.

McCoy yelled at Parmen to stop. He offered to do whatever Parmen wanted, to stay there and serve him, if he would only stop what was going on. Below them, Alexander picked up a dagger off the table where the instruments of torture were. And then he climbed up on the bench next to the dividing wall, only to be frozen in mid lunge. Parmen's attention was diverted from the two men, who were able to halt their actions, at least for the moment. And then Parmen began to force Alexander to cut himself with the knife he held. All watched while he struggled, the knife blade coming ever closer to his abdomen.

And then the knife turned away. Parmen looked up in astonishment. "Who did that?" and Kirk laughed, throwing down the whip.

Someone said that it was impossible, to which Spock replied "Quite possible, and logical" as he threw down the poker. The Platonians looked around, not understanding what was happening.

Kirk warned them, not to try anything. That they not only had the power, but at twice the power level. Parmen refused to believe him, and a struggle occurred then, as both men struggled to control Alexander and his knife. It was only when Alexander was almost over the divider, the knife extended, that Parmen realized that he was bested. When Kirk moved Alexander away from Parmen's throat, Alexander complained, wanting to finish him off. But when Kirk asked Alexander if he wanted to be like Parmen, Alexander set down the knife.

Parmen relaxed for a moment, and then felt himself being jerked about, drawn over the divider between the two parts of the room. He found himself on the floor, being harangued by Alexander, being told how contemptible he was. Parmen staggered to his feet and slowly approached Kirk. "Captain, you knew that I intended to kill both you and the Enterprise, and yet you spared me."

Kirk informed him that to them, killing, even for revenge, was murder. But that there would be other starships. Parmen assured him that other starships would be safe. At his remarks that he felt it was time that they changed their ways, both Kirk and Spock commented that they did not believe him, that it would be highly uncharacteristic of him. Spock informed him that they fully expected him to revert to his sadistic ways as soon as they were out of sight. And Kirk reminded him that they could recreate the power in a matter of hours. Parmen indicated that he understood.

Kirk beckoned to Alexander, and called Scotty to beam them up, including a little visitor.

"***"

As soon as they returned to the Enterprise, Spock volunteered to escort the women to their quarters. Kirk readily agreed, and Spock and the two women headed down the corridors. First they stopped at Nurse Chapel's door, and once again, she apologized. Spock assured her that nothing that had happened had been her fault or under her control. She nodded, and entered her quarters.

Now Spock and Nyota were alone, and she was shivering. When he silently asked her where she wished to go, she quickly indicated that she wanted to be in his quarters. They moved on down the corridor, and as soon as his door had closed behind them, she was in his arms, shaking. He held her close, rubbing her back slowly, his forehead resting against hers. After several minutes, her shaking began to subside, and he suggested that they remove the clothing they were wearing, to rid themselves of the feel of it, and the memories that it contained. She drew a sobbing breath and began at once to rip the cloth from her body. He reached out, and stayed her hands, and gently disrobed her, tossing everything he removed down the recycle slot. Then he did the same with the clothing he was wearing. He turned to her, and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and waved the hot water on. They stood there, the water pouring over them, and clung to one another. After some time, he reached for the gel she left there, and gently washed the heavy makeup from her face. Then he took the shampoo, and worked it all through her hair, removing every trace of the contorted hairdo that had been forced on her. At last she began to unwind, ever so slowly. He continued, cleaning every part of her body, until she felt clean once more. And then she repaid the favor, her hands moving over his body as though relearning it.

When they were dry, he picked her up again, and carried her to the bed, and laid her down, coming down beside her, and pulling the blanket up over them, ordering the computer to lock the door and shut down the comlink before dimming the lights. When they were quiet, she lay one hand on his chest, querying, and he bent his head to her. "Whatever you wish, k'diwa, I am here for you."

With a choked sob, she curled herself against him, holding him tight, and he wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slowly back and forth. This harm would not heal instantly. They would need to talk, and hold each other, and slowly work their way through it. Each had done things they had not wished to do, with people they had not wished to do it with, and they must forgive themselves, as well as each other. But they had made a start. After a while, her breathing slowed, and her muscles relaxed, and her mind quieted. He waited until he was sure she slept deeply before he let himself sink into meditation, still holding her close.


	26. Chapter 26:Guilt and Pain

**Temptations**

**Chapter 26 - Guilt and Pain**

**February, 2269**

There had been five of them, down there on that planet, five who were forced to do things against their own judgement and desires, five who were forced to watch as their crew mates were forced to do things they did not wish to. They were consumed with guilt, with pain, with the need to be forgiven, to forgive themselves.

It was not going to be easy, nor simple.

They were uneasy with each other, over careful, not to give offense. They did not refer to what had happened, not at all. Perhaps that was not wise. Perhaps they should have sat down and discussed it, if not with each other, then with someone else. Allowing it to fester, undrained, only increased the agony.

After several days, the tension on the bridge came to a head, with McCoy and Kirk yelling at each other, while Spock watched with his mouth tight in a grim line. It wasn't until Uhura started crying that everything ground to a standstill. When she fled the bridge, the men stood there, unsure what to do next. Finally Spock spoke to the other two. "I shall go and ascertain whether the Lieutenant is in need of assistance. I suggest that the two of you go sit down somewhere and discuss things more rationally."

Sheepishly, Jim and Bones retired to the ready room, where they sat at the table and began to hash out their feelings about what had happened to them. And when Jim returned to the bridge, Bones went straight to the sick bay and pulled Chapel into his office, pouring out two glasses of his best bourbon, and sitting one in front of her. "Let's talk, lady. We need to get things out in the open."

She picked up the glass, looked at it, and then drained the whole thing in one swallow. She coughed once, her hand on her throat, and then looked him full in the face for two minutes, before bursting into tears.

He sat and looked at her, muttering 'finally', and then rounded his desk to pat her on the back.

Spock followed the trail of Nyota's wanderings after leaving the bridge. She had not gone to her own quarters, nor to his. At first, she seemed to be simply roaming the ship, but eventually she wound up leaning against the cool plasteel of the observatory walls, watching the stars go by. It was there that he found her. He stood beside her, waiting, until she reached out and curled her hand in his shirt. And then he moved closer, placing his arms loosely about her. She leaned her head on his chest, a few more tears slipping down her cheeks, and then she just trembled, while he filled her with feelings of regret, of knowledge of his failure to protect her, of his hope that they could work through this together. And slowly, she allowed him in, showing him her embarrassment, her sense of having violated something so rare, so wonderful between them, her hopelessness. And he sent her wave after wave of love, letting her know how much he treasured her, how little he felt she should blame herself for what had happened. _They_ were to blame for it all. _They_ were the ones who had caused it. Even he had not been able to withstand them. He still reeled from the emotions they had pulled out from deep within him, emotions he was still trying to tame again.

When she was more herself, he led her down the corridors, to his quarters, where she felt safest, and curled around her on his bed, warming her with his body, shielding her with his mind, and she relaxed and slept, and he began to feel that they were trusting each other again. But this was not over, no, he did not believe that. The hurt had been too deep.


	27. Chapter 27:Talking and Crying

**Temptations**

**Chapter 27 - Talking and Crying**

**February, 2269**

Uhura went to the sick bay to get something for her headache. Chapel took one look at her and hustled her into a private examining room, locking the door behind her. The two women stared at each other for a minute and then they both burst out crying. They held on to each other and sobbed as though their hearts were broken. Eventually, they sank down on the floor, holding each other by the arms and rocking back and forth.

When they had cried themselves out, they leaned back against the wall and began to talk - first about how scared they had been when they found themselves forced to walk down the corridors of the ship to the transporter, having no idea what was happening to them. And then about how scared they had been when they reached the planets surface and saw Kirk and McCoy and Spock, but were then herded out of their sight, off to another part of the building. About how they felt when they were forcibly stripped, redressed, their hair and faces changed by the application of heavy makeup and exotic hairdos, heavy jewelry put on their bodies. About the helplessness they had felt when they were forced onto the couches with the men, who also could not control their own actions. How embarrassed they had been. How awful it was to be forced to kiss and caress a man when it was not of your own choosing, and not in private, and the man involved had not chosen to participate, either. Of the fear they had felt when the table full of torture devices appeared, and Spock and Kirk were forced to pick things up off of it.

By the time they were finished, they were both limp from the experience. But somehow, they felt better. Some of the burden was gone. They stood up, wiping tears from their cheeks, and hugged one another. And then Chapel unlocked the door and they stepped out. Leonard McCoy stood outside the door, a very concerned look on his face. "Are you two ladies all right?"

They both nodded. He did not look completely convinced. "Well, I suggest that the two of you take the rest of the afternoon off and go freshen up some before going to the mess hall."

Chapel looked at him. "Do we really look that bad?"

"Red eyes and tear tracks are probably not the best look for either of you."

They shrugged. And turned and left sick bay, side by side, friends again.

"***"

McCoy was about to retire for the evening when the chime at his door sounded. "Who the heck is it this time of night?"

"Bones, it's me, Jim."

"Well, come in then."

The other man came in and wandered aimlessly around the room. Eventually, Bones got out a bottle of his best whiskey and poured out two glasses. He handed one to Jim and kept the other, sipping slowly from it. Jim turned the glass around and around in his hands, finally sitting down at the table opposite the doctor. He sipped slowly on the whiskey, and then he began to talk. And it was not all one-sided. They talked of the feelings of helplessness, the anger, the resentment. The fear of watching friends in horrible situations and being able to do nothing about it. It was late, and the glasses had been refilled twice, before they ran out of things to say. Jim rose carefully from his chair and headed for the door, his posture straighter than Bones could remember seeing it since that awful day. He set his empty glass down and headed for his bed, bone tired, and much more peaceful than he had been since returning to the Enterprise.

"***"

Kirk cornered Spock on his way out of the mess hall, and convinced him to come to the ready room. They sat there, facing each other, not speaking for some time. And then Kirk began to apologize, for putting Spock in that situation, for being a witness to things Spock would never have done had he had a choice. And Spock spoke finally, his voice much rougher than Kirk could ever remember hearing it, thanking Kirk and telling him that none of it was his fault, that he had been as controlled as Spock himself. He would heal, he said. His meditation was getting easier every day. Kirk heaved a sigh of relief then. Perhaps they would all get over this thing, then. Perhaps sooner than he feared.

"***"

Spock felt Nyota's unhappiness, and went to her, finding her curled up on her couch, crying again. He held her, running his hands over her back, soothing, and she began to speak. Words poured out of her in a torrent, and he listening, not interrupting until he had something important to tell her. "You cannot blame yourself for this. You had no freedom of action. You are burdening yourself far too much."

At length she believed him, and raised wondering eyes to his. And he felt great relief as he sensed the lightening of her spirit. Now she would begin to heal.

"***"

The tension on the bridge eased. The crew stopped tip-toeing around the officers who had been involved in that awful incidence. The incident itself began to fade from the forefront of people's minds. The ship flew on an even keel again.


	28. Chapter 28:Caring

**Temptations**

**Chapter 28 - Caring**

**February, 2269**

Slowly they began to move easily, the awful tension gone from their bodies. They no longer flinched when people accidentally touched them. Forgotten was the need to read something dire into everything that was said. They began to function as themselves again. As the days and weeks passed, they were closer and closer to healing, only small traces left to remind them of what had happened.

Nyota seemed to want to spend every night in his quarters. For some reason she felt safer here than she did in her own quarters. Probably because it was the most different from those other surroundings. She could curl up on his couch, quietly, while he meditated. He found that the subtle scent of her helped to calm him. The knowledge that she was safe, and where he could easily reach her if need be, was a balm to his troubled katra.

When he rose from his meditation, she would make tea, and they would sit and talk, sometimes for hours. And then they would retire to his bed, and hold each other close. He did not try for anything else, for he knew neither of them was ready. Just having her close to him was sufficient.

As the days passed, they began slowly to become more physical with each other. Some days they showered together, their hands passing slowly over each other. But there was no ecstasy, no sharing of joy, just the cleansing of bodies, and perhaps of minds, as well. She was no longer shy about showing her body to him, dressing and undressing in his presence without trying to hide. And eventually, she slept in one of his shirts, instead of in her uniform. And he slept in the tee and loose pants that he wore to meditate. They were progressing, carefully, gently, paying attention to the other's wants and needs.

And then came the night when she sighed, and left her empty teacup on the table, and rose, coming around to his side of the table, leaning against him, her hands on his face, kissing him so softly. He lifted her, and sat her on his lap, and she sighed again, nestling close, her face against his neck, breathing softly on him. And he exulted, inside, that she had offered, for she was truly healing now. He stroked her body softly, not wishing to push her at all, and they sat there, so close, for some time before retiring to the bed. And that night, she slept with her head on his shoulder, her arm across his chest, as she had not since that incident. And he gloried in the feel of it, remaining awake for an hour after she slept, enjoying the feel of her soft breasts pressed against his side, the slight weight of her arm over him, the feel of her breath on his skin.

Slowly then, things began to move towards what they both wished to occur. They did not hurry the process. With great care, they took only what was offered, offered only what they thought the other could handle. Until the night came when she did not put on his shirt before laying down upon his bed. He stood over her, watching her, hungering, hardly daring to believe, until she lifted her hands and opened the link between them wide, inviting him in. And then he quickly stripped off the loose pants, the tee, and joined her, almost trembling, his hands and mouth gentle on her, moving over her, bringing her slowly to arousal, to fulfillment. And when he slid gently into her body, she moaned and clasped him, and the feelings of joy and contentment which filled her made him reel with joy, that they had finally put it all behind them. When their ecstasy came upon them, they soared high, the shining filaments of their bond binding them tightly together in joy and wonder. And when she slept, he held her close, so grateful that this joy had not been taken from them, that they had healed each other, together.


	29. Chapter 29:Buzzing

Author's Note : References the TOS episode 'Wink of an Eye'

"-"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 29 - Buzzing**

**March, 2269**

They got a distress call from a beautiful, apparently uninhabited city on a planet that looked to be completely deserted, with all its buildings in perfect shape. The sensors showed something, but what that something was, they couldn't tell. Kirk lead a landing party to see what they could discover. Once there, he asked Uhura to verify that they were at the exact coordinates. She verified that they were standing in the exact spot the distress call was coming from. She could see the people who were asking for help, but she couldn't see him. He reported that, aside from the landing party, there was no one there. No Scalosians at all. He ordered all circuits checked, and Scotty reported that he was checking sensors as well.

McCoy reported that this was a barren world. There was hardly any vegetation, no animal life. Kirk waved at the insect buzzing about him. "There is insect life."

Bones looked at him, skeptical. "Doesn't register on my tricorder."

"Registers on my ears." The two men looked at each other, puzzled. When Spock walked up and gave his report, they were even more puzzled. Evidence of recent occupation of some buildings, and lifeform readings with lifeforms. Even Spock said his readings would need further analysis.

Kirk was telling Spock to run a complete survey of the planet, using all available ship's instruments, when McCoy gave a loud exclamation. Kirk turned to see what the problem was. The science officer who had been assisting McCoy was no longer there, although the equipment he had been using was. McCoy had seen him vanish before his eyes.

When Kirk returned to the bridge, Scotty informed him that all the senors and circuits checked out fine. Then he asked if Spock was still down on the planet. Kirk informed him that Spock was still in sick bay, where McCoy was running a check on all members of the landing party. Behind him, Nyota heard that, wondering why it was necessary. She was getting nothing disturbing from Spock over their link.

Sulu reported a malfunction on the hanger deck, with controls frozen, but assured Kirk that repair parties had already been assigned.

Uhura told Kirk that the replay of the distress call was ready for him to watch and he told her to put it on the viewscreen. Just as it started, Spock exited from the turbolift, much to Nyota's relief. Spock stepped down beside the command chair, watching with Kirk. After the first part played, Kirk told Uhura to stop the playback. Spock then stated that he suspected that this was a prerecorded message. Uhura supported him, stating that that would explain why they continued to receive it even when the landing party was on the planet.

Kirk was confused and upset. Those people had been there, and now they were not. Moreover, crewman Compton was no longer there, either. Spock felt that some entity only partially discernable may have been responsible. When Kirk told Sulu to put the ship on standby alert until the investigation was complete, Sulu reported that the deflectors were inoperative, the controls frozen. Kirk immediately jumped from his chair and called to Scotty to assist. And then he told Spock that he wanted a complete investigation into the series of strange malfunctions that they had experienced since beaming back up from Scalos. Bones called, telling Kirk that he was the last of the landing party to be examined and needed to come to sick bay right away. When Kirk asked what his findings were so far, McCoy did not want to discuss it over the intercom. Kirk left the bridge quickly, turning the conn over to Spock.

When Kirk reached sick bay, Chapel reported that someone had opened all the medical supply cabinets. Nothing appeared to be missing, only disordered.

When Bones was only partially finished with his exam, Kirk heard that buzzing again, and stood up, off the examining table. He asked Bones if he could be hallucinating. He was told he was perfectly normal, physically. He then told Bones that twice before he had heard the buzzing and felt as though someone had touched him, but there was no one there. And it had just happened again. He asked again if he could be hallucinating. Bones didn't think so. Kirk immediately decided that they had beamed something back aboard with them. And he heard more intensive buzzing. "Something has invaded the ship!"

Spock called him on the intercom, but Kirk had great difficulties in hearing him. There was a lot of static. Uhura broke in to tell him that the intercom system was rapidly breaking down. He ordered the use of communicators instead of the intercom, and that phasers be issued to all crewmembers. And then he asked Spock to repeat his message. He listened with concern as Spock told him that alien substances were being introduced into the life support systems. He ordered Spock to meet him in Life Support on the double.

When they met in the hall, Spock handed him a phaser and a communicator. Two security guards proceeded them, headed straight for Life Support, with their phasers drawn. Just before they reached there, they ran into something that caused bright sparks of energy, and both guards collapsed to the floor. Spock drew out his tricorder and scanned the corridor as the two security guards groggily regained their feet. There was a force field blocking their way, in a configuration that Spock was not familiar with. He also reported an alien presence, similar to those found on the surface, but not with any definite location.

Kirk ordered phasers on stun, and initiated a sweep of the area. Nothing was revealed. Slowly they approached the part of the corridor where the force field had been, and once again the two security guards were knocked down, but neither Kirk or Spock was affected. Spock noted that it seemed that only the two of them would be allowed to enter. He advised caution. Kirk advanced with one hand out before him.

Inside the Environmental Engineering bay, they found a strange apparatus attached to one of the computer consoles, with tubing running from it into the machine. A light on the side blinked constantly. Spock could not identify the device, although he did state that it was of alien origin. After looking at it more closely, he said that he felt that the installation was incomplete. Kirk ordered him to disconnect it. Spock advanced toward the device but when he touched it, he received a severe shock, hurriedly removing his hand from it. At Nyota's urgent query as to what the problem was, he silently assured her that he was fine.

Now Kirk ordered its destruction, and they drew their phasers, changing the setting from stun to kill. But their phasers were violently jerked out of their hands, and disappeared. Then they were shoved back away from the device. Kirk stated the obvious, that that had been no force field. Whatever the aliens were, they were there, in that room. He yelled at the empty air, demanding that they show themselves. The only response was more of that high-pitched buzzing. Spock looked thoughtful. Spock silently warned Nyota that they were going to try to touch the device again, and not to worry. Once more they approached the apparatus, and this time, both of them were shocked when they tried to touch it. "It seems that we may _look_ at it, Captain, but that is all."

They left the Life Support area and returned to the bridge. Spock entered all the known data on a data chip, and fed it to the library computer, while Kirk stood and waited for the results. The computer confirmed their suspicions that they had been invaded. It also stated that the purpose of the invasions was to seize the Enterprise and the crew, but could not identify the beings who had invaded, nor tell how many there were of them. Although the answers to most of the questions Spock asked of the computer were 'insufficient data', it did recommend that they negotiate for terms. Kirk rejected that idea immediately, and Scotty seconded with no further thought. Kirk wanted to wait for 'them' to take the next step.

When a yeoman passed with a tray of coffee cups, Kirk took one and sat in the command chair. He paused, sitting the coffee cup down, and passing his hands about his body, as though he had felt something. He did not see the coffee agitating violently in the cup. When he had satisfied himself that there was no invisible being close to him, he picked up the cup and drank, grimacing at the taste. He looked about him in concern - everything he saw seemed to be moving in slow motion. He rose from his chair, walking past Uhura, who seemed to be frozen in place, and approached Spock. By the time he reached him, Spock was frozen in mid-gesture as well. He called his name, but got no response.

When he heard the word 'captain', he turned about, and there, across the bridge, stood one of the people he had seen in the distress call. He walked across to her, asking for an explanation, but as soon as he reached her, she enveloped him in a full body hug, and fastened her mouth onto his. He was totally unprepared for that, and struggled to put her off, demanding to know who she was. "Deela, the enemy."

When he demanded to know what she had done to his men, she assured him that she had done nothing, they were just as they had always been. It was he who was different. When he continued to check on the people on the bridge, concerned, she told him that she had changed him - accelerated him, and that his people only heard him as the buzzing of an insect. When he asked why, she replied that she liked him. And then she kissed him again, until he was able to pry her off.

She told him that the ship had not been sabotaged, that they had only made a few changes to accommodate themselves. When he questioned the 'we', she said her chief science officer and his staff. She also told him that he could not go back to the way he was, ever. When he pulled his phaser, she laughed at him, and when he fired it, the beam moved so slowly that she simply moved out of the way. And then she pulled her own weapon and knocked the phaser out of his hand.

When he asked her, if he agreed to go with her, if she would set the ship to rights, removed the device in life support. She just laughed, telling him he would feel better about it in a little while. And then she said things that made him realize that they were not the first to have been trapped and set upon. He turned and left the bridge, and she laughed again.

Uhura turned to say something to Kirk and saw the empty chair. She leapt up, calling his name. Spock and Sulu turned and walked to the chair as well. All were astonished. Spock picked up the coffee cup, looking at it.

When Kirk arrived at the life support section, Compton was there, also accelerated. And he would not let Kirk pass. Compton had a device like the one that Deela had used on his phaser. He confessed that one of the females belonging to the party had convinced him to join them. He had brought them aboard, and showed them the operation of the ship. Kirk pretended to turn away, and then lunged back at Compton, knocking the device from his hand. He charged into the life support lab and was met by two men dressed in silver clothing, who fired their devices at him, stopping him in mid-stride. He collapsed slowly onto the floor. Compton came running in, and knocked the men's devices aside. Another man came forward and fired at him. Compton collapsed as well. But his collapse was permanent. One of the men in silver said 'cell damage'.

On the bridge, Spock ran his tricorder over the cup of coffee that had been sitting on the arm of the command chair. When he found readings similar to some he had taken on the planet, he questioned Sulu whether he had drunk his coffee, and whether anyone else had. Scotty stepped forward with his partially empty cup and Spock scanned that, as well as Sulu's. He handed his tricorder to Uhura to hold until he could analyze what was in the cups. She put the strap over her shoulder, and clasped the body of the tricorder against her own body, guarding it.

Spock reminded Scotty and Sulu that the captain had wished for them to wait for the invaders to take the next step, and that it seemed that they had taken it. Now it was time to determine effective countermeasures. He gave the conn to Scotty and headed for the medical lab.

When Kirk regained consciousness, he sprang to his feet, looking around. He demanded to know what the device connected to the life support computer was doing on his ship. The man facing him told him that Deela would explain. She told him that she would explain anything he wanted, and that he would approve of it. "Hardly!" He exclaimed. "We're your prisoners."

She denied this, telling him he was free to go anywhere he wished. He turned and went straight to the alien device. The man standing there told him to study it, but he suggested that he not touch it. So of course Kirk did, and was shocked again. He stood there for a moment, and then gritted his teeth, and put both hands on it. Deela pulled his hands off. The man told him that the unit had its own self defense mechanism, and that Kirk should have heeded him. And then Kirk saw Compton's body on the floor, much aged. The man told him that those newly accelerated were very susceptible to cell damage, it causing them to age very rapidly, and die. He also said that Compton's cells were damaged in his struggle with Kirk, neglecting to mention his own involvement.

In sick bay, Kirk fed all the facts he knew into the computer banks, and then he made a recording for Spock, telling him everything he had learned. Deela walked in before he was finished and gave him further information, which he added to his message. But Deela told Kirk that by the time the others heard his message it would be too late.

Kirk demanded to know why they were acting this way, and Deela told him of her planet's history. How volcanic eruptions and radiation had changed her people. How all the children had died, and they then discovered that all the men were sterile. Over the years since then, the women of her people had been forced to mate outside their species, in order for their people to survive. She repeated that they had tried other ways, with no success, and that some of her people had tried to slow themselves down to the level they had lived at before. All had died.

Kirk offered to put his scientists to work to help her people, if she would only turn off the device. She refused. Her communication device signaled her, and while she was talking to one of her men, Kirk took the recording he had made and inserted it into the computer where Spock was working. And then he headed down the hall. When Deela turned and saw that he was gone, she panicked.

McCoy turned to Spock, holding up a beaker of yellow-orange fluid. He said that this substance was what was found in the captain's coffee, and not in any of the other cups, and that it was also found in the Scalosian water.

Having heard Deela's orders to take him to the transporter room, Kirk had hurried there before her, and quickly removed a component from the console. He was barely on his feet again when she entered the room. Kirk told her he wanted to leave the ship before the suspended animation device came online. Deela moved her hand on the console controls, aiming her weapon at Kirk. She waved Kirk to the transporter pad. She continued to manipulate the controls, but nothing happened. She accused Kirk of doing something, but he insisted that it was working before, and that she should try it again. She contacted Raal, telling him that the transporter was not working, but that Kirk had not had time to do anything to it. She told Raal not to activate the unit yet.

In the sick bay, Spock heard the high pitched buzzing, and left for the bridge. Once there, he told Uhura to replay the Scalosian distress call on his viewer. He switched from the distress call to the recording made of the landing party, which showed Compton's disappearance. Then he switched back to the distress call again, but slowed it down. Then he restarted it, speeding it up again and again until it sounded just like the buzzing he had heard in sick bay. He switched back to the landing party recording, listening as the captain talked about insect life.

In sick bay, McCoy found the data chip that Kirk had recorded. It was a different color from the ones they were using in their research. And it was not labeled. Curious, he replayed it, and heard only high-pitched buzzing. He frowned. And then he called Spock and told him what he had found. Spock told him to bring it to the bridge at once.

On the bridge, Spock adjusted the speed of the data chip until he and McCoy could see and understand the captain. Everyone else on the bridge listened as well. Spock told Uhura to notify the entire crew. Scotty asked whether they could use phasers to cut through the wall and destroy the unit, but Spock told him that they could not cope with the intruders on their level. Scotty then asked if there was any way they could cope with them on their level. Spock thought that that might be a possibility. He told Scotty to stand by in the transporter room.

In the transporter room, Raal was trying to find out why the transporter did not work. He called Deela, but she did not answer. He burst into Kirk's quarters to find him kissing Deela. He immediately attacked. Kirk dodged, and blocked him with the pillow off the bed. Deela tried to stop Raal's attack, but he pushed her away. Kirk picked up a chair to ward Raal off, but he came on. Deela used her weapon to shock him, once, twice, and he finally stopped. When she asked him if the transporter was repaired, he said no, and she sent him back to the transporter room.

After Raal left, Kirk seemed to become docile, accepting his plight, asking Deela if he was behaving incorrectly. She assured him that he was not. And she contacted Raal, telling him not to worry about the captain, that he had made the adjustment.

In the sick bay, McCoy handed Spock a small container of a fine powder, saying that he was finished. Spock tipped the container into a glass of the Scalosian water. He took a reading with his tricorder, saying that the powder counteracted the substance most effectively. McCoy then asked how they were going to get it to the captain, and Spock replied "By drinking the Scalosian water." And then he did just that, while McCoy sputtered at him. And while Spock watched, McCoy and Chapel slowed their movements until they appeared to be standing completely still. He watched, fascinated. And then he turned and left sick bay. He was gratified to realize that his link with Nyota still functioned. It made things much easier not to have to deal with the loss of that link at the same time as he tried to overcome the Scalosians. He needed all his faculties now.

Transporter repairs made, three of the Scalosians beamed back down to the surface. Only Raal and Deela remained. Raal contacted Deela, telling her to beam down at her convenience. He went to life support and activated the device.

Once in the transporter room, Kirk swiftly disarmed Deela, shocking her. He was not as accepting as she had thought. Saying that he was sorry, he backed out of the transporter bay and headed for life support. Quickly Deela contacted Raal, who said he was ready for him.

Spock approached life support, and Kirk came running up behind him, smiling when he realized that Spock was also accelerated. The two men proceeded together, jumping back behind the edges of the doorway when Raal turned and fired. But when Raal turned back to the device's controls, Kirk fired Deela's weapon at him, shocking him. He collapsed onto the floor. And then both of them fired at the device, rendering it a smoldering piece of scrap.

Deela came into the room behind them, telling Kirk that he was very clever to have tricked her. Kirk told her that if he sent her back to Scalos, she would just play the same trick on the next spaceship to pass by. She responded that there would not be any others, that the Federation would quarantine the entire area. Kirk agreed with her.

As Deela prepared to beam back down to Scalos, she reminded Kirk that his life would be just as short on the Enterprise as it would be on Scalos. Kirk looked at Spock, who gave him a very small nod. Kirk knew then that Spock had the antidote. He told Deela that he could think of nothing he would like better than staying with her, except staying alive. She turned and mounted the transporter pad, standing beside Raal. And Kirk ordered Spock to energize the transporter and watched the two Scalosians disappear.

Then Kirk turned to Spock, and asked him what he had. Spock told him that he and McCoy had created an antidote to the Scalosian water, but that unfortunately they had not had time to test it. He offered a small vial to Kirk, who immediately opened it. He poured the contents into his mouth, and swallowed. He looked at Spock, saying that nothing seemed to be happening. Spock looked at him with amusement. "You do seem to be moving very slowly, captain."

And then Scotty was advancing on Kirk, asking where in the blazes he had come from. Kirk clasped Scotty's arms, glad to be himself again. Scotty asked about Spock, but Kirk did not answer him, instead taking off down the hall, calling Scotty to come with him. They returned swiftly to the bridge, startling Uhura. Sulu made the comment that someone was repairing every panel on the ship, and Scotty added that it was being done at incredible speed. Uhura turned in her chair, looking at the two of them, not wanting to say that she knew it was Spock.

Kirk ordered Sulu to cancel the red alert, and told Uhura to open all channels. When she had done so, he addressed the crew, telling them that repairs were underway by Mr Spock and that the ship would resume normal operations almost immediately. As if that were a signal, Spock materialized beside the command chair. Uhura looked at him and smiled. When Kirk addressed him, thanking him for his work, all eyes turned in his direction. "I found it an accelerating experience."

Kirk grimaced at him, and then smiled. When he turned back to the viewscreen, he was shocked to see the images of the Scalosians. At his exclamation, Uhura said that she had accidentally touched the tape button. "It's not a malfunction?"

"No, sir." And she gave a little laugh. "I'll take it off."

Kirk sighed in relief.

That evening, when they were together on the couch in her quarters, she questioned him about how it had felt to be so accelerated. "Actually, it felt quite normal. I could not tell much difference at all, except for all the statues standing about."

She laughed at him, nestling down against his chest. "It felt quite strange when you touched my hair, and kissed my ear."

"But you knew that it was I."

"Oh, yes, I knew that all right. I could feel you quite plainly, all along. That was the only thing that kept me going when I knew what you had done. If our link had vanished, I would have been terrified."

He tucked her head under his chin, and turned his face so that it laid against her hair, breathing in her scent. "I also. I was extremely gratified when I realized that it was still there, and functioning."

They sat there for some time, entwined, content simply to be there, with one another, quiet and still. But later, in the bedroom, they were neither.


	30. Chapter 30:Movie Night

**Temptations**

**Chapter 30 - Movie Night**

**March, 2269**

A brand new shipment of movies had arrived at the Enterprise. People were very excited. The first one would be shown tonight. They had added more chairs in the room where the movies were shown, because of the interest in this movie. It was a very long one, and there would be a break in the middle so that people could go to the head, and then get more snacks. Nyota was very excited about it, this movie was definitely a classic. Spock was not quite sure that he understood the premise of the movie, but was willing to accompany her anyway. Nyota had assured him that the movie was about normal sized people, even though the name was 'Giant'. He still did not understand the naming conventions used for this form of entertainment.

He headed for the popcorn synthesizer (it had been specially programmed to produce a large container of hot, buttered popcorn) and joined the line. He had thought that he had given himself sufficient extra time, but apparently everyone else had had the same idea. Nyota showed up with two bottles of something dark and fizzy just about the time it was his turn. He pressed the button and waited for ninety seconds, then opened the door and drew out the steaming container. Nyota smiled and they set off down the corridor, hoping to find good seats. Good seats not being the ones with the best line-of-sight, but the ones most obscured by shadows.

The lights in the movie room were already fairly dim when they got there, and Nyota led him straight to the back of the room, over to one side. He moved past her and took the seat next to the wall, and she settled down beside him, handing him one of the bottles. She twisted the lid off the other, and took the popcorn, tossing down several kernels before taking a swig from her bottle. Hesitantly, he took a small sip. The bubbles tickled his nose, and the taste was tangy and sharp. He was not at all sure that he liked it, but he took another small sip. The taste seemed to grow on him. Before he could take a third sip, Nyota was slipping popcorn into his mouth. He relaxed just slightly, feeling her body so close to him, her leg rubbing against his, her shoulder leaning against his.

When the movie started, he paid close attention. This was very obviously not a 'chick flick'. There were a number of different social conflicts that were explored. It was a very interesting movie. He thought perhaps that Nyota was interested in different aspects of the movie than he was. When the break came, Nyota hurried out of the room, saying she would be back quickly. From the number of women who rose at the same time, he felt perhaps it might take longer than she had anticipated. However, they did not restart the movie until everyone had returned. There was a little popcorn left, and she shared it with him, stuffing the kernels into his mouth and tickling his lips with her fingers. He enjoyed the tantalizing feel of her fingers on his lips, and did not berate her at all.

When the movie completed, instead of drawing him down the corridor to her quarters, as was usual after movie night, she instead led the way to one of the rec rooms, where there was a lively discussion just starting on the movie. In spite of himself, he found himself participating, enjoying the give and take of the discussion, as people explored the mores of the people of that time period, in that place. It was almost two hours later when he felt her calling him, and excused himself to follow her out into the corridor, and then to her quarters.

He felt her mood, which was odd. She alternately clung to him, and then stepped away, muttering to herself. When they were in her quarters, he drew her into his arms, and tilted her chin up with one hand, gently. "What troubles you, k'diwa?"

"We're not like those people, Spock. We're not!"

"No, indeed, we are not."

She heaved a sigh. "I love you for who you are, yourself, not what you are."

"I am aware of this. It is very significant to me. You are a very special person, Nyota."

She leaned against him, nuzzling on his neck. "And so are you."

"And you are all mine." His voice was lower now, huskier.

"Ah, Spock, yes. And you are all mine."

He swept her up off her feet, and carried her into her bedroom, setting her down on her feet and swiftly striping her clothes off. "I intend to show you just how special you are to me, Nyota."

A low moan was her only response, that, and the lovely scent that she gave off. But very soon, she was writhing on the bed, crying out at him, her hands pulling at him, telling him to hurry, please hurry. But he did not hurry at all, teasing and caressing her until he was utterly satisfied that she was totally and completely sated.


	31. Chapter 31:Chocolate Caramels

**Temptations**

**Chapter 31 - Chocolate Caramels**

**March, 2269**

He heard Nyota's startled intake of breath, and turned quickly to see what the problem was, only to see her grinning widely. She had the merchant wrapping something up quickly, and handed over the local script with a big smile on her face, tucking the small package into her carrybag before he could even see what it was that she had bought.

They wandered on down the aisle in the large outdoor market, looking at the vast array of merchandise available. They found a tea merchant and bought a selection of new teas, as the supply in both their quarters was running low. A little further on, Nyota found a new pair of earrings. Spock paid for them and got a kiss on the cheek in repayment, with promises of further enticements clearly stated silently. He managed not to blush.

At the end of the aisle, they found a small stage, with people performing. They joined the small crowd, watching first a juggler, and then a performing dog, and after that, a small troupe of musicians. And then they rounded the corner, and started down the next aisle. They passed a silversmith, and a weaver, selling table linens. Next was a woodcarver, with small carvings, meant to sit on a desk, on in a wall niche. Nyota handled several before choosing a small bird, round and plump, with its head up and its beak open, as though singing loudly. It was quiet charming and he was sure it would soon sit on the corner of the desk in her quarters.

The next booth was full of knives of every shape and description. The one after that contained many package of dried herbs and incense. He found one he liked and bought a packet. It would be an occasional change from his standard incense. They walked on, passing dog collars of embossed leather, embroidered shirts, small pieces of furniture designed for children to play with, tiny fur-covered toy animals, yarn for knitting and weaving, a large selection of dyes, and so many more things that they began to wonder whether one might not find anything one wished in this market.

But it was not until they were back aboard the Enterprise that he found out what was in that first packet that she had purchased. They were in her quarters, and had already showered, when she opened that packet and handed him a small cube of dark brown. He quirked one eyebrow at her, but took the cube. It gave gently under his finger pressure, and the heat of his fingers released its scent. He lifted it to his face and inhaled deeply. Chocolate. He looked at her, and found her grinning widely at him. He did not wait, but slipped the cube into his mouth. It did not dissolve, so he began to chew it slowly. He did not think he had ever eaten anything quite like this before. It gave, but did not chew up. It formed a sticky mass, that he was forced to pry off the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He looked at her in astonishment, and she giggled. "Didn't you ever eat a caramel before, Spock?"

He found that speaking was impossible. He continued to work at the sticky mass, gradually reducing its size, as the haze of chocolate intoxication began to steal over him. He looked at her out of half-closed eyes, his hands reaching out for her, and she molded herself against him. He bent his face down, and began to kiss her, the flavor of the chocolate carmel mixing with the delicate touch of her tongue on his and enflaming his senses until he began to groan softly at her, his lok swelling between them. Her hands moved over his body, setting his nerves afire. And then she was tugging him toward the bed. He allowed her to direct his movements, staggering slightly as he began to be somewhat disoriented, his muscles loose, his control vanished. He fell onto the bed, and she climbed after him, covering his body with hers, his hands finding those places on her body that made her moan and sigh, made her move against him, made her sweet scent rise to fill his olfactory glands with the knowledge that she desired him, intently. He growled softly at her and pulled her closer, burying his face against her neck, making her stretch out, offering. So he bit her, gently, and felt her reaction, felt his own. She moved against him, his lok trapped between them, hard now, hot with desire. He rolled them over, rising above her, and she shifted, opening her body to him, arching up and moaning loudly as he entered her body. They moved together, sliding, rubbing, fingers stroking, breath coming faster, hearts pounding harder, until she bowed up under him, crying loud, her body clenching around him, causing his hot semen to surge out of his body, filling her up, as he growled above her.

When the shudders and tremors had ceased, he rolled them again, so that she lay against him, so soft and loose, with his arms about her, holding her close. "Are there more of those?"

"Hmmm? The caramels? Oh, yes, and well hidden, too."

He was sure that he could find them if he looked, but he was content to wait for her to give them to him. She was very generous that way. He buried his face in her hair, pulling her scent in, glorying in the wondrous feel of her against him. She sighed and nestled closer, rubbing her cheeks against his skin, and took a few slow breaths, relaxing into sleep. He hovered there for a very short while, before joining her, completely content.


	32. Chapter 32:Making Repairs in the Dark

**Temptations**

**Chapter 32 - Making Repairs in the Dark**

**March, 2269**

When the Enterprise was hit the third time, all the lights went out. The bridge was lit only by the scene on the main viewscreen, of exploding ships and billowing flames. And when those died, it was very dark. Even the emergency lights were out. Kirk immediately ordered Uhura to broadcast an alert to all crewmembers to stay where they were until something could be done to provide lighting. How they had communications with no lights, he didn't know.

As it turned out, they didn't really have communications, either.

Nyota was on her back, halfway under her console, a tiny fingerlight the only thing showing her the burnt wires and melted circuit boards. Her whole panel would need to be rebuilt. And all her tools and parts were in her lab. Which might as well be on a planet somewhere. If they didn't have lights, and they didn't have communications, the turbolifts probably didn't work, either. Sighing, she slid back out from under her console and made her report.

Kirk would have stormed about the bridge, except for the fact that that would almost certainly have caused him to trip over someone or something. He sat in his chair and fumed. None of the buttons on the chair's arm were lit. Nothing seemed to be working except life support. He could faintly feel the slight breeze generated by the great fans that kept the air circulating. And he could feel the vibrations of the great engines, so they had power. Of course, if they hadn't had power, he would not have been able to feel that breeze, would he?

Spock sat at his station, trying to figure out how they were going to make repairs without lights, turbolifts, or communications. He could sense that Nyota was slowly making her way down the rim of the bridge toward him, carefully feeling her way. When she got to him, he twined his fingers around hers, sending her calm, and soothing, and courage. And she soaked it all in, and returned it to him, relieving his fears that the darkness was causing her distress. She was also trying to figure out how to do repairs. It was essential to get to her lab. Well, then, that was their first obstacle.

"Captain."

"Yes, Mr Spock, what is it?"

"It is essential that Lieutenant Uhura reach her lab so that she can assemble the correct parts to repair the communications console. I do not feel that it is possible for her to do this on her own. Therefore I will assist her."

"Good idea. But how are you going to get there in the pitch black? And without a working turbolift?"

"My night vision is much better than a human's. I will be able to see sufficiently to maneuver. We will descend the Jeffries tubes."

"That sounds fairly risky to me. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Positively."

"Well, then, proceed. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

"Captain that will almost certainly be impossible."

Kirk sighed. "Never mind, Spock, just get with it."

Spock stood, and headed for the panel that hid the entrance to the Jeffries tubes, pulling Nyota along behind him. After the first few steps, she reached up and grabbed hold of the back waistband of his trousers. She walked more confidently after that. He removed the panel, and carefully stepped into the tube, moving down the curving edges until his entire body and head were below the level of the entry. He then silently told Nyota to follow him. He held up his hand, and grasped her ankle as she stepped in, guiding her foot to the cross bar. Then she pulled the other foot over the entry ledge, and began to lower herself, holding onto the edges of the entry.

Slowly they descended, with no visible light at all until they were almost to the level where the communications lab was. Then faint light began to seep up the tube towards them. When he exited from the tube, he realized that the emergency lights were on on this deck. Nyota climbed out behind him, grateful for the light. They headed quickly down the corridor toward her lab.

There was no light inside the lab. Nor was there anyone there. There should have been at least three technicians on duty. Nyota was not happy, she could have used their help. Spock managed to get the door stuck open, so that some light filtered in from the corridor. Nyota made her way carefully across the room to the corner that she used as a office, and sat down at her desk. She proceeded to grope through the drawers, finding the things she wanted by the time Spock made it over to her. She held her loot out to him, and he took it, feeling the things she handed him, and almost smiling. He immediately turned the small handflash on, and they had enough light to see by. "You have good planning instincts."

She grinned at him and leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, which he did nothing to avoid. It was obvious that there was no one close by. He took the other items she had handed him and stowed them in his pockets. Unfortunately, he was not wearing a utility belt. "Nyota, do you have a utility belt in the lab?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then rose, turning to the other side of the large room. "Give me that handflash." She held her hand out and he passed the handflash to her, following her as she began to navigate her way to the other side of the room. "I'm going to make sure that this room gets rearranged! There should be straight paths from one side of the room to the other. This is much harder than it should be."

Wisely, Spock did not comment. _His_ lab was laid out in perfect squares.

When they reached the spot she was aiming for, he took the light and held it for her while she rummaged. After a moment's search, she triumphantly held up a somewhat battered utility belt. He traded her for the light, and fastened the belt about his hips, ready to hang whatever else she found from it.

The next stop was for tools - small soldering irons, fuzers, card picks, circuit testers. Then a blank circuit board to replace the one that was melted, and a full set of chips to go on it. Thankfully, those came packaged as a set, all sealed up. That certainly made carrying it easier. She found a spool of solder, and a few other odds and ends, and was ready to go. But she thought of something else, and headed back to her desk. She directed Spock to shine the light at the cubbyholes against the back wall, and rummaged for a minute, coming up triumphantly with a dusty communicator. With a few quick flicks, she cleaned it, and then flipped it open. The light came on, and she relaxed. It could have been in desperate need of a recharge. She handed the communicator to Spock, who immediately opened a channel which should connect with the ship's intercom system. He made a quick announcement, and they listened, but there was no sound from the corridor. He flipped the communicator back off, and stuck it in the holster on the utility belt. "Perhaps there are others who have located communicators. When we get back to the bridge, we can try again."

Back down the deserted corridor they went, still wondering where the people were who should have been in the labs on this level, and back up the Jeffries tube to the bridge. The bridge was still in full dark. The light from Nyota's handflash was greeted with cheers. Spock handed the communicator to Kirk, who immediately began attempting to contact anyone with it. Unfortunately, he did not succeed. He gave up long before they had the new communications board assembled. Chekov held the handflash, directing it wherever they told him to. When it was completed, Spock slid under the console and removed the burnt-out one, handing it out to Nyota, who set it to one side. Then she handed him the new one, and carefully slid in beside him. While he held the new board in place, she soldered or fuzed all the connections, then began running tests. At last she slid out, and sat in her chair while he also slid out, coming to stand beside her. Chekov was on her other side, holding the handflash over her console.

Carefully, she activated the controls, and lights flashed as systems began to activate. When she opened a ship-wide channel, there was an immediate rush of incoming messages. She grinned widely as Chekov let out a most unprofessional whoop of joy. She felt Spock's approval over their link, and sent him back a wave of grateful thanks for his help. And then she turned the open channel over to Kirk, for his announcement.

After that, things began to pick up. With communications restored, people could be told where to go, and how best to get there. Those with portable lights could meet those with tools and spare parts, and repairs could begin. It only took another two hours to get all the lights on. After that, repairs accelerated.

It was a very late supper that night, but the hot food was appreciated by everyone. The bridge crew sat at their usual table much longer than usual, but eventually people began to drift off, yawning. When Nyota stood, Spock followed her, unconcerned with who might be watching. He intended to show her exactly how impressed he had been by her ability to function under such difficult circumstances. It might take him several hours. He did not think she would protest. Not at all.


	33. Chapter 33:Above It All

Author's Note: References TOS episode "The Cloud Minders"

"-"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 33 - Above It All**

**April, 2269**

When the Enterprise received the distress call telling of a botanical plague, threatening to completely wipe out vegetation on that planet, they headed at top speed for the planet Ardana, where the only know source of xenite existed, the only substance which might stop the plague.

There seemed to be some difficulty. Contrary to their expectation that they would beam directly to the mine entrance, to pick up the material as swiftly as possible, they seemed to be expected in Stratos, the cloud city. Kirk told Uhura to contact the High Advisor and impress upon his the urgency of their request, and the need for utmost speed. They would be skipping the welcoming formalities.

He told Spock to come with him. As Spock passed Nyota's station, he silently assured her that this would be a simple mission. She turned in her chair to watch him as he continued toward the turbolift doors. Then Kirk turned, adding to his orders, telling Uhura to convey his apologies and that they would look forward to some visit in the future. She smiled at him, and turned to contact the High Advisor, as the two men entered the turbolift.

The planet was rocky and bare, the sky orange-red. From where they beamed down, they could easily see Stratos, a city which actually floated in the sky. When asked, Kirk confirmed that he had been there once, but had not had a chance to look about. He did know that the main interest of the people there was art. Spock was intrigued. He had heard that it was a completely intellectual society, with all forms of violence eliminated.

They approached the mine entrance, disturbed that the xenite shipment was not there ready for them. They walked about, between the misshapen rocks, over the barren ground, wondering where the miners were. And then, from behind them, came leather straps flying through the air, to trap their arms against their bodies. They turned quickly, grasping the leather straps, held at the other end by miners, wearing goggles to protect their eyes from the light. When the miners tried to force them to move to an undisclosed location, they attacked. The miners were easily overwhelmed, the two men about to be triumphant.

And then there were three more men shimmering into being on the transporter deck. Two in some sort of uniform, and armed, and one in long robes and bearded. The man with the beard ordered the miners to stop, or they would be fired on. And the other two men raised their weapons, and fired at the running miners.

The bearded man turned out to the the High Advisor. He wanted to know whether they were hurt, and Kirk assured him that they were not. The High Advisor said that the miners were always violent, and blamed the fact that the xenite they needed was not present on a small group of miners called the Disruptors, who he said dominated all the other miners. He ordered the two guards to organize a search party and find the xenite. And he insisted that Kirk and Spock should be his guests on Stratos until the mineral was found. Reluctantly, Kirk agreed.

They were met as they descended from the transporter pad on Stratos, by the High Advisor's daughter Droxine, wearing a very revealing dress, and much jewelry, her hair piled high in a fancy style. The High Advisor introduced her, calling her one of Stratos' works of art. When the High Advisor introduced Spock to her, she said she had never before met a Vulcan. He replied, somewhat dryly, that he had never met a work of art. For some reason, she took that as a compliment.

They were led down through an art gallery, until the High Advisor discovered an art work that had been tampered with. Both he and Droxine immediately blamed it on the Disruptors, saying that their goal was to force the High Council to accede to their totally ridiculous demands. When Spock inquired as to why they destroyed art forms, the High Advisor said that art meant nothing to them.

When the High Advisor offered to show them to rooms where they could rest, Spock readily agreed. One of the guards led them off.

In the room they had been given, Kirk lay on the bed asleep, while Spock sat in a chair, his hands steepled before him, thinking over what had happened since they had beamed down to this planet. He felt that this was a planet of violent differences, the workers totally separated from those who profited from their work. And the leadership was not wise. He wondered whether Droxine could maintain her sweetness and lightness of spirit and also be aware of the life of the people who lived on the surface of the planet. He wondered how the knowledge of the misery of the young woman who had led the attack against them when they first beamed down would affect Droxine.

Hearing some noise in the outer room, he rose from his chair and opened the door between the rooms. There, at a small table against the far wall, was Droxine, apparently pouring out wine or some other beverage. He advanced slowly toward her, apparently surprising her. When she said that she thought that he had accompanied Kirk to the rest chamber, he said that her movements had awakened him. He felt no compunction over the small lie he told her. Most people could not really tell the difference between Vulcan meditation and sleep. She apologized for waking him, and he replied that only Vulcan hearing could have heard the small sounds that she made.

They then began a conversation of innuendo, with undertones of something that he thought she might think was seduction. He was not sure where she was going with this, but he thought that he would find out. When she asked him whether it was true that Vulcans only took a mate once every seven years, he answered that the seven-year cycle was biologically inherent, and true of all Vulcans, and that at that time the mating drive outweighed all other motivations. He was not entirely sure why he was telling her this, it was something not normally spoken of. And he did wonder how she knew of it.

She then seated herself, and looked upwards, asked him if there was nothing that would disturb that cycle. He seated himself beside her, and looked into her eyes, giving her an answer that avoided the true meaning of the question. "Extreme feminine beauty is always disturbing." And then Kirk called him from the inner room. He rose and hurried to see what the problem was.

He found Kirk confronting the young woman who had led the attack upon them, but now she was dressed as a resident of Stratos. Kirk held one of the miner's tools, which he must have gotten from her. He told Spock that the miners thought that the Enterprise was here to intimidate them. And the young woman repeated that, refusing to believe that a starship would carry cargo, even in an emergency. She insisted that the miners also had a right to the clouds. Droxine looked at her in amazement, saying that Stratos was for advisors and studiers. What, she asked, would the miners do here? Spock looked at her closely, his appreciation for her physical beauty overshadowed by his realization that her personality was seriously flawed.

The conversation continued for several minutes, with Droxine making herself look more and more unappealing with her naive belief that the miners had no need for, nor any right to, such amenities as light, and warmth, and leisure. The fact that the surface of the planet was barely livable, and that the miners produced everything necessary for the upkeep of Stratos without sharing in any of the benefits, did not seem to phase her in the least.

After Droxine left, Kirk and Spock retired again to the resting chamber, where they were discussing the situation when they heard a woman scream. Immediately, they rose and headed in the direction of the scream. They burst out into the gallery where they had been earlier, only to see the young miner fastened to a pillar, and bathed in shimmering light, her mouth open in agony. When they went forward, the High Advisor stopped the torture, for that was surely what it was. The woman slumped over, only her bonds holding her upright.

Kirk protested against the treatment she was being given, but neither the High Advisor, nor his daughter could understand his reasons. To them, the miners were not truly people. Kirk's protests grew louder, more emphatic. Soon he and the High Advisor were yelling at each other. Kirk insisted that torture was not the answer, and the High Advisor insisted that they were not torturing the prisoner, only causing physical discomfort. Kirk was highly incensed. Spock now thought that the Stratos dwellers were all insane.

When the High Advisor told them that if they did not return to their ship at once, or he would report them to StarFleet for interfering with the planetary government, Kirk pulled out his communicator. They beamed back to the Enterprise, not at all happy with the way things were going.

On the bridge, McCoy told what he had found about the xenite ore. Unrefined, it emitted a gas which retarded mental development and increased emotions, particularly violent ones. Kirk realized that the mines must be full of the gas. Further discussion revealed that the effects of the gas would almost wear off after a time of non-exposure, and that there must be a filter mask which would nullify the gas. Kirk ordered McCoy to find one, and meet him in the transporter room.

Kirk and Spock and McCoy called the High Advisor and tried to explain to him how the filter mask worked, and the effect it would have. He did not believe them, and laughed at their explanations. Kirk stated that he wanted to offer the miners a supply of the filter masks in exchange for the xenite. The High Advisor refused, stating that such an offer would only cause more unrest. When Kirk insisted, the High Advisor outright forbid it, stating that he would contact StarFleet if they persisted. And he signed off, angry.

Kirk determined that he must try, anyway. He ordered Spock to beam him straight into the confinement chamber where the miner's leader was. He did not listen to the arguments from either of the other men, stating that this was an unofficial mission, and he was taking sole responsibility. And that those were his orders. Then he stepped onto the transporter pad, giving Spock the con. Spock operated the controls, and Kirk, carrying the filter mask, beamed into one corner of the cell. The young miner saw him, and turned, startled.

Kirk spoke persuasively with her, explaining the filter mask and its use and effect. He promised to argue for the miners with the city council. She did not trust him, stating prior broken promises. He told her that if she did not trust him, then millions of people would die. The xenite was the only thing that could save them. He begged her to trust him, and eventually she did. But then they heard footsteps approaching, a guard with her meal. Quickly Kirk retreated to the corner again, out of sight, and she sat at the small table. But both of them forgot the filter mask, in plain sight on the table. When the guard came in and set the covered tray on the table, he picked up the filter mask, curious. Kirk fired at him, stunning him. They took the guard's transport badge and hurried out.

When they got to the surface, she led him into a cave, and tapped against the rock. Two male miners jumped out of a crevice, and she told them she had brought them a hostage. Kirk was dismayed, reminding her that they had a bargain. She stated that she did not believe him, that his talk of a gas was a story. When he tried to convince her that his men would come, she simply laughed. She pulled the filter mask from his face, and told him to dig as the miners did, with his bare hands.

When she sent the other two miners off, Kirk took a chance and tossed dust at her. He managed to grab his communicator from when it had landed when she was surprised, and quickly blasted the entrance to the mine, sealing them in. Kirk flipped out his communicator and called the Enterprise, telling Spock to beam the High Advisor to his location, without prior communications. Spock replied that he would carry out his instructions immediately. When the miner's leader asked Kirk why he would do this, he replied that he was setting up a demonstration on the effects of unbelieved gas.

On the Enterprise, they managed to beam the High Advisor up, and immediately back down to the mines.

Down in the mine, the High Advisor was outraged at being held. After an hour of waiting, Kirk decided that they needed higher exposure. He forced both the High Advisor and the miner's leader to dig xenite with their hands. Meanwhile, the effects of the gas where already affecting Kirk, who was becoming more and more irritated. It was not long before Kirk and the High Advisor were locked in combat. When Kirk's communicator fell out of his pocket, the woman picked it up and frantically called the Enterprise. Spock beamed them all up. It took Spock's strength to break up the fight.

They got the xenite. They said farewell the inhabitants of the planet, and beamed back up to the Enterprise, to deliver the xenite to the planet that needed it. They had only a small window of time left, so they departed orbit immediately.

"***"

In his quarters that night, Nyota seemed too quiet. Finally he went to her, touching the side of her face softly. She looked up at him, and he could see confusion in her eyes. "Please tell me what is bothering you."

"You were attracted to her, that woman on Stratos."

"I observed her physical beauty. However, her mind was not beautiful at all. She was a pitiful child, knowing nothing of reality. There was nothing attractive about that." He opened himself to her, that she might see the truth of his statements, but she seemed reluctant to look. "Nyota, believe me."

"I'm not sure that I can. I could feel what you were thinking." There were tears sparkling in her eyes now.

He dropped his face toward hers, their foreheads touching. His voice was low now, husky. "K'diwa, she was nothing compared to you. Nothing at all. Please trust me. Look within."

Finally she opened herself, and flowed within him, searching. When she found the aversion he had felt when he realized how bigoted and uninformed Droxine was, she sighed and leaned against him. "I'm sorry, love. I believe you now."

He pulled her against him, his arms cradling her body. "She was not you. You are the only one I am interested in. Beauty must be more than skin deep."

And then she sighed, and kissed him, and he carried her off to the bed.


	34. Chapter 34:Reaffirmation

**Temptations**

**Chapter 34 - Reaffirmation**

**April, 2269**

He sat before his firepot, but he was not meditating. He had his hands steepled in front of him, index fingers extended, and he was thinking, seriously and hard. She needed reassurance. He had not thought to block the thoughts he had had when first he saw Droxine. She had felt his attraction to the physical form, and panicked. She had built on that first reaction, and feared. Somehow he must overcome this fear, and bring her peace again. He thought long and hard on how he might do this, and finally came to a decision. Once made, he drew a deep breath and settled easily now into meditation.

As he came out of his meditation, he realized that she was already in his quarters. He rose from the floor and turned to face her, where she was sitting on the couch, legs drawn up under her. She had a PADD in her hands, and had obviously been reading. "Are you hungry?"

She tilted her head to one side, thoughtful. "Yes, I guess I am." She smiled at him. "Shall we go eat?"

He nodded and she rose from the couch, coming to stand by his side, looking up at him. He bent his head and kissed her briefly, then tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow before heading for the corridor. He could feel her astonishment, and the corners of his lips quirked up. He would convince her that she had nothing to worry about.

Most of the command crew had already eaten tonight, and so they had a table all to themselves, off to one side of the room. She sat so close to him that he had to tuck his elbow in tight to his body, but he did not complain.

When they had finished eating, he once again tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, and led her to the arboretum, where they walked up and down the path between the riotous colors and scents of the flowers blooming now. And after that they walked to the observatory, and sat for a while, watching the stars go by. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body, and she laid her head on his shoulder, happy.

He took her to the movies, and let her feed him popcorn. He carried his ka'athyra to the rec room, and played while she sang. He sparred with her in the gym, and let her pin him, once. And on the bridge, every day, each time he passed her station, he trailed his fingers across the nape of her neck.

As the days passed, her concern began to fade. Her fear, her jealousy, declined. And her uncertainly declined, as well. Her trust in him returned. And her desire for him increased. All these things pleased him, and he continued with his campaign, certain now that what he was doing was correct.

But the day she entered the turbolift behind him, and enveloped him as soon as the doors closed, convinced him entirely that she now understood that he meant what he had said, that he desired no other but her. And he did not pull away from her, even when the door to the turbolift opened, and a stunned crewman made a very surprised comment. He only pressed the door close button, and then the stop button, and continued to hold her, and kiss her, until she was sated.


	35. Chapter 35:One Day is All it Takes

**Temptations**

**Chapter 35 - One Day is All It Takes**

**April, 2269**

The day started off fine. Everything was working, all over the ship. There were waffles, and real maple syrup, for breakfast. Space was clear in every direction. Morale was high, and life was good.

Sometime mid-morning, the engines began to misbehave. One of the dilithium crystals warped. Scotty managed to get that core offline before the crystals was completely destroyed, and carried it off to the lab, where he and Spock worked over it, trying to mold it back into the shape that was required.

While they were still busy, and the ship's power was down to 80 percent, they entered some sort of debris field. Without Spock on the bridge, Chekov manned the science station. He was good, but neither as fast, nor as experienced as Spock. Sulu sweated over the shields, trying to coax more power into them, while at the same time, navigating through the objects trying to blast holes in the ship. By the time they were in the clear, shields were down to 20 percent and Sulu and Chekov were both exhausted.

Uhura sat at her station, trying to process all the damage reports. There seemed to be far too many of them. She kept updating Kirk, who became more agitated as the day when on. That warped crystal was still not usable, and they had no backups. The shields would not come back. One of the great fans that circulated the air throughout the ship was failing. One of the main heaters was failing. The ship seemed to be falling apart, all of a sudden.

There were technicians everywhere, trying to repair everything at once. Power surged up and down, and Scotty's swearing filled the air. Spock finally managed to force the warped crystal into the shape they needed, only after removing much too much damaged mineral from it. Scotty was not at all sure that it would provide sufficient power, but they had no choice but to install it anyway. They ordered all repair work to cease, so that there would be no power drain, while they worked at aligning the reconfigured crystal. At last they were ready to try it. Scotty worked the controls, and the great engines spun up again, the light from the warp compartment glaring redly into the main engine room.

When all seemed well, the go ahead was given for the most critical repair projects. Spock headed back for the bridge. He had just entered the turbolift when it whined to a halt. As did every other turbolift on the ship. He pulled a panel off the wall and began to work on the circuits, eventually forcing the doors open and freeing himself from confinement. He ascended the nearest Jeffries tube, coming out of the concealed hatch on the bridge, startling several people.

Kirk had had enough. He ordered the course changed, heading for the nearest StarFleet repair facility. Time for a complete overhaul. Too much was going wrong.

By the time they had one problem fixed, another broke out. It took them three days to get to the StarBase. By then they were all exhausted and short-tempered. Kirk sent everyone possible into the base for rest and relaxation, while the base personnel tried to find out what was wrong with the Enterprise.

It turned out that the Enterprise was infested with dilithium mites. The extermination took forty-eight hours and filled the entire ship with toxic gases. Spock and Nyota very happily hid out at the far end of the base, spending the entire time shut up in their room.


	36. Chapter 36:Hiding Out

**Temptations**

**Chapter 36 - Hiding Out**

**April, 2269**

When Kirk ordered everyone off the ship so that it could be decontaminated, Nyota looked across the bridge at Spock, and felt his heat in her mind, very much tuned to what they could be doing during that free time. Forty-eight hours away from the ship, away from duty. It took her no time at all to steal away and contact the base, securing a private room for them as far away from the dock as possible. She was back at her station before Kirk even realized she had been gone. And she could feel Spock's smoldering looks on her until their shift ended two hours later.

A quick trip to quarters, a change into civilian clothing, a dash to the transporter bay, and she was going quickly across the base, down the broad avenue that bisected the shopping area, headed straight for the room she had reserved. Spock met her, where the avenue changed to a corridor, and she wanted to hurry even faster, his intentions spilling out of him into her like a wildfire.

The door had barely closed behind them, not even locked yet, when he swept her off her feet, bracing her against the wall, and kissing her until she gasped for breath. Somehow she managed to give the commands to lock the door, shut off the com, dim the lights, before he lifted her above him, and buried his face between her thighs. After that, she became incoherent very swiftly. She wasn't sure just how their clothing was removed - Spock was very, very good at that.

He carried her across the room, wrapped around him, and half-fell down to the bed. Then he was all over her, overwhelming her senses, setting her on fire. Hands, and mouth, and that hard, hot lok rubbing against her, driving her crazy. She came twice before he began his slow, slow penetration, making her writhe beneath him, begging, until he was fully sheathed within her. He bent down then, laying his forehead on hers, and just held her, filling her with his light, his love, until she cried out and bowed up beneath him. He hissed between his teeth then, struggling to stay still until her tremors stopped. And then he began to move, dragging sobs from her and he pulled back, almost out of her, and slid forward again, the lovely friction sending such wonderful sensations throughout her body. His breathing grew more labored as he continued, soft sounds occasionally escaping from him, groans and growls from deep in his chest, that thrilled through her, sending her higher, until she was in a haze of arousal, clutching at him, her nails against his skin, her moans thrilling him, both of them so close, so very close.

And then he thrust once, hard, and deep, and she bowed up under him, screaming his name, and he shuddered over her, lost in her, filling her completely.

They slept after that, tangled in one another. When she woke, he stroked her softly, and whispered sweet words in her ears, and they made love again, soft, and slow, and gentle, until they simmered in the heat and light, perfectly synchronized.

There was a shower, and food from the synthesizer, and laying close together, talking softly. And there was heat, and joy, and white hot light that fuzed them closer and closer together, until they were both so full of ecstasy that they were running over. And they did not think of the ship once, until it was time to leave. Not once.

"***"

Message from author: If you send me a private message and ask me a question, please be sure that you do not have IM turned off in your profile. I cannot answer you if you have it turned off.


	37. Chapter 37:Just Because You Want it

Author's Note : References TOS episode 'The Way to Eden'

"-"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 37 - Just Because You Want it Doesn't Make it So**

**May, 2269**

They left Uhura at the StarBase for a seminar and headed out on a routine sweep of the sector, planning to pick her up at the end of the week. Lieutenant Palmer took her place on Alpha shift. The bridge did not seem quite the same. All of them missed Uhura's brightness and cheerful ways, but Spock missed her the most. In the evenings, in his quarters, when he sat before his firepot, he indulged himself in silent communion with her, trying to sooth the ache that her absence caused.

It was the second day when they received the report on the stolen space cruiser. They began to scan for it as they progressed on their course.

They found the stolen spacecraft, the Aurora, with six lifeforms aboard. It did not answer standard hails. When Kirk informed them that he had Federation orders to detain whoever was aboard, the Aurora took off. Kirk ordered pursuit. The Aurora headed directly for Romulan space. Kirk ordered Chekov to lock a tractor beam on the Aurora and reel it in. The Aurora resisted, and its engines began to overheat. Spock reported that the engines were becoming critical, and Kirk warned whoever was on the Aurora. Still they did not respond. As the engine failure passed critical and an explosion became imminent, the Enterprise hurled itself closer, to get within transporter range. By the merest hair's breath, the occupants of the stolen vessel were beamed to safety. Scotty stared at the strangely dressed, and strangely behaving humanoids, trying to figure out what they thought they were.

One of the six turned out to be the son of an ambassador, and they were ordered to handle him with extreme delicacy. When Kirk told Scotty to send them to a briefing room, the six refused, sitting down on the floor and chanting. Scotty thought perhaps the lot of them were mentally challenged. Kirk could hear them chanting over the intercom. Sighing, he took Spock with him and headed for the transporter deck.

Kirk told the son of the ambassador that their actions had caused damage to the property of others, had endangered the life of other beings, and also have have caused the breakdown of negotiations between their home planet and the Federation. He stated that he was ready to hear their explanation. He got none. They called him Herbert, for some odd reason.

Kirk ordered Spock to take them to sick bay, to check to see whether there had been any radiation damage from the explosion. Spock looked at him oddly, and asked permission to try another approach. Kirk told him to go ahead. Spock approached the six sitting on the floor, his hands clasped behind him. When he was standing just before them, he formed his hands into the same shape that the six people had made when they first materialized, and said the word 'one'. Scotty wondered how he knew what those odd ducks had done. The six returned the sign, and one of them said "We are One."

Spock replied. "One is the beginning."

The Ambassador's son spoke next. "Are you One, Herbert?"

Spock dropped his hands, clasping them behind his back again. "I am not Herbert."

The third man in the group grinned. "He's not Herbert!" He looked down at the man who had answered Spock's first statement, then back up at Spock. "We reach."

Spock then suggested that they tell him their objectives. After some circular statements, their destination was revealed as the planet Eden. Here Kirk finally had something he understood. Immediately he stepped forward, stating that that planet was a myth. He was greeted rudely, told that they did not recognize any authority but their own. He replied that it did not matter whether they recognized it or not, but here, on this ship, he was it. He told them that he was under orders to return them to the nearest starbase, from whence they would be returned to their planets of origin. He also told them, that because of his orders, they were not prisoners, but guests.

The third man laughed. "Oh, Herbert, you are STIFF!" The other five laughed as well.

Kirk again told Spock to take them to sick bay, and after that to their quarters, and to see to their needs. The man who seemed to be their leader demanded that they be taken to Eden, but Kirk simply told him that he had orders to the contrary and that the Enterprise was not a passenger liner. These comments were greeted with derision, and further chants of 'Herbert'. Kirk turned and left the transporter bay, headed for the bridge.

On the bridge, Chekov told Kirk that he had recognized one of the voices. One of the women in the group had been at StarFleet Academy at the same time he had. Kirk was startled. He could hardly believe that one of those odd beings had been at the Academy.

When Spock returned to the bridge, he told Kirk that the leader of the strange group was Dr. Severn, a brilliant acoustics engineer. Kirk was amazed. He could hardly believe that someone with that background would become involved with such a weird group. Spock replied that there were those who had rebelled against the planned, ordered society found now on so many worlds. They longed for something more spontaneous.

When Kirk asked Spock why he was so sympathetic to them, Spock replied that it was not sympathy so much as curiosity. He added that this group regarded themselves as strangers in their own world, a condition that he found himself familiar with.

Kirk paced about a bit, and then turned back to Spock, asking him what 'Herbert' meant. Spock stammered a bit, finally telling Kirk that is was uncomplimentary. The name came from a minor official noted for his limited and rigid patterns of thought. Kirk was not pleased.

"***"

In sick bay, one of the six began to play his stringed instrument and sing. Another joined in on a drum-like object. When Chekov entered sick bay, looking for his friend, they said she was getting her physical. In just a moment, she came out, and smiled in delight at seeing her old friend. When others from the group gathered round, Chekov hurried her out the door and down the corridor. He led her to an empty rec room, and they sat and talked for a few minutes, and he realized that they could never see eye-to-eye. He told her to go back to her friends, and he sat quietly, calming himself. And then he heard noise in the corridor, voices yelling, and he went out to find five of the groups trying to force their way into sick bay, with two security guards trying to hold them back. He hurried over to help.

When Kirk got to sick bay to see what the problem was, McCoy told him that Dr Severn was the carrier for a nasty little bug. McCoy said he would have to check everyone on the ship to be sure their immunizations were up to date. Severn should be placed in total isolation. Severn rejected everything that McCoy said, demanding to be released. At Kirk's order, two of the orderlies manhandled Severn away.

"***"

Spock attempted to reason with Severn, telling him that with permission he could attempt to locate Eden, and that Severn's followers could petition for the right to settle there as colonists. But in order for that to happen, they must not become criminals, which they would surely become if they continued in the attempts to pervert the members of the crew. As Spock continued to speak with Severn, he came to realize that the man was insane, that his thoughts and actions were totally illogical. When he returned to the bridge, he advised Kirk of his opinion. Kirk replied that he would have McCoy confirm his suspicions. And then Spock asked for permission to do what he had promised, to attempt to locate the planet Eden, and to have the assistance of Chekov. Kirk agreed.

"***"

While Spock was working in his quarters, the member of the group who played the stringed instrument came in to talk to him and noticed his ka'athyra behind him. He asked permission, first to touch, and then to play. Spock assented. The man made the strings sound, and was delighted. Then he asked Spock for a demonstration. Spock took his ka'athyra back and gave a brief demonstration. The other man was delighted, and immediately suggested a 'session'. He further stated that he had been trying to contact the captain to arrange a 'session', but had not been able to. Spock told him that he thought it would be possible. The man left, delighted.

"***"

Pavel's old friend found him, as he worked on the assignment Spock had given him. She asked him what the room was for, and without thinking, he told her that in case the main controls failed for some reason, they could navigate the ship from here. He did not see the look on her face. She continued to question him, and he rose from his seat to answer her, becoming more and more distressed and confused by her presence. Eventually his nose was almost touching hers, and he succumbed to the desire to kiss her. Almost immediately, Spock signaled him, stating that he was not receiving data. It took the second comment to get his attention. He stepped back from Irina and seated himself again.

"***"

The five gathered in their quarters. Each had a target that they were trying to convert. And with the information that Irina brought, their goal was now in sight. They would begin a new effort to convince as many crewmembers as possible to join them.

"***"

The five set up their instruments in the rec room that had been assigned for their 'session'. Members of the crew drifted in, interested in what they heard. The sound was piped all over the ship, so that all could hear. While they sang, in his confinement, Dr Severn smiled.

Spock entered the rec room while the others were singing, his ka'athyra in his hand. When the group finished their current song, the string player motioned with his hand, inviting Spock to join them. He seated himself on a bench, beside the girl who had the circular stringed instrument. They began to play together.

Meanwhile, the guard on Severn's cell was swaying back and forth in time to the music, his eyes closed. The Ambassador's son climbed up out of one of the Jeffries tubes behind him, and overpowered him before he was even aware that anyone was there. In only a moment, Severn was free.

Concentrating on his playing, Spock was not aware that the other members of the group were sneaking out of the rec room. When he finished playing, he rose and left the room, unaware that the Ambassador's son and Severn were now in control of the auxiliary control room.

On the bridge, Sulu became alarmed. He reported that he got no response from the controls, and that they were going off course. Scotty stepped over and began to run diagnostics, quickly discovering that Auxiliary Control had taken over command. Kirk called the Auxiliary Control Room, but at first he did not get an answer. Sulu commented that somebody else seemed to be running the ship. Just as Spock entered the bridge, Severn's voice was heard over the intercom, confirming that someone else was indeed running the ship. He made very explicit threat about what he would do if they made any attempt to wrest control from him. Sulu became very alarmed when he realized that they were leaving the Neutral Zone and bearing into Romulan space.

Kirk quickly asked Spock to check for patrols. Thankfully there were none found within scanning range, although Kirk did not think that that would last long. Kirk tried to convince Severn to turn about, telling him that he was endangering the peace of the galaxy. Severn just smirked.

Next Kirk tried to convince the others that they were being used by a madman. They laughed at the idea. Now Spock tried to reach them, telling them of the files available in the computer, from a hospital where Severn had been confined. He was not believed.

In the auxiliary control room, the location of the planet Eden suddenly appeared on the console Chekov had used earlier. The six were ecstatic. Severn jumped up, turning the controls over to the Ambassador's son, and pulled a panel off the wall, making adjustments to a control panel that was revealed within, moving the jumpers to other locations. None of the others had any idea what he was doing. When he moved back to the computer console, Irina asked what effect his plan would have on the crew. He replied that he was using sound to stun them. By the time they revived, their group would be off the ship. She was concerned, saying that sound pitched that high would destroy, rather than stun, but he soothed her.

On the bridge, Spock announced that they were within sensor range of the planet Eden, and continuing to approach. Kirk determined that he must act now. Taking Scotty and Spock with him, he left the bridge. When they reached the corridor where the auxiliary control room was, Scotty used a phaser to cut through the wall.

Inside the room, the six reacted with dismay. And then Severn turned a control on the panel before him. Although he could not see, in the corridor outside, Spock reacted with intense pain. He staggered, falling against the wall, trying to block his ears. Kirk approached him, concerned.

As Severn turned up the pitch, both Kirk and Scotty fell to the floor, unconscious. Spock was not far behind them. And all over the ship, crewmembers collapsed. The six celebrated, eager to leave.

The lull that Severn had programmed started, giving the six the chance to negotiate the ship's corridors. Scotty, Kirk, and Spock regained consciousness. But Spock was still in severe pain, because his hearing was so much greater than a human's. He directed Kirk to destroy the device causing the sound. Kirk staggered into the auxiliary control room, and found the main control panel, and the correct control, and dialed it down to null. In the corridor outside, Spock staggered to his feet, then he and Scotty entered the room, where Kirk was trying to raise someone in Engineering, then anyone, anywhere on the ship. He got no answer. Finally Sulu answered from the bridge, not sure what had happened. Then someone from the hanger deck called, saying that one of the shuttle craft was missing.

Kirk asked Spock if he had found any Romulans. Spock answered in the negative, but added that he was picking up the shuttlecraft, which had landed on the planet. He further added that there was no animal life on the planet at all, except for those six.

Kirk called McCoy, and told him to proceed to the transporter room with full medical gear. And then he called Chekov. Taking Spock with him, he headed in that direction himself, leaving Scotty with the con. The four men transported down out of sight of the shuttle. Spock immediately began to scan the area with his tricorder. Kirk and Chekov pulled out their phasers. The planet was beautiful, lush with plant life, flowers blooming profusely.

Kirk order the party to spread out and approach with caution. He flipped open his communicator and attempted to contact Severn. At that exact moment, Chekov screamed in agony. All heads turned in his direction, then they rushed to him. He was holding one hand in the other, and gasping. He said he had touched a flower. McCoy immediately began to examine him. He found acid burns all over the palm and underside of the fingers of that hand. He quickly scanned the plants around, and said that even the grass was full of acid. He said that their clothing should protect them for a while.

When Spock called to him, Kirk came running. There on the ground was the string player, dead, a piece of fruit with one bite taken out of it beside him. McCoy scanned the fruit, pronouncing it deadly poison. They looked up and saw the shuttle craft ahead of them. Swiftly they covered the distance and Kirk pressed the door control. When it swung down, they discovered all of the others inside, some with severe burns. Severn was the last out.

McCoy said they needed more help than he could give them here, and Spock whipped out his communicator, requesting that the transporter bay stand by to beam up injured parties, and that a medical team be dispatched to the transporter room.

Severn did not meet their eyes, but he stated that they were not leaving. Kirk looked at him in astonishment. Severn jumped off the door of the shuttle, down to the ground on his severely burned feet, and across the clearing to climb a tree. Before they could reach him, and stop him, he picked one of the fruit that the other man had eaten, and took a large bite from it. He was dying by the time they reached his side.

When they arrived back at the StarBase with the four surviving members of the group that had caused so much trouble, Kirk was sincerely glad to see the end of them. And glad as well, to get his best communications officer back. But not nearly as glad as Spock was.


	38. Chapter 38:Serious Music

**Temptations**

**Chapter 38 - Serious Music**

**May, 2269**

She appeared at his door with her ka'athyra, proceeded straight to where his was secured and unfastened it, handing it to him. He looked at her, raising one eyebrow. She just turned and headed out to the corridor. He followed, curious to see what she had in mind. She was not letting anything through her shields. Occasionally he thought that he should have not taught her to build them so well that they kept him out.

He followed her down the corridors to that same rec room where he had indulged himself and joined with those mislead young people in their impromptu concert. He felt vaguely uneasy. What did she have in mind?

She crossed the room, and sat in almost the same spot that that young woman had been in. She patted the bench at her side, and he found himself sitting where he had been before. Where he had been so caught up in the joy of the music that he had not noticed what they were planning. Now he was profoundly ill at ease. She appeared to take no notice of it. Instead she began to tune her instrument. He attempted to settle himself, and tuned his own.

And when she began to play, he followed where she led. Soft, gentle music, soothing to the soul. Classical, measured, restrained, controlled.

By the end of the third piece, he was beginning to lose his ill ease. By the end of the sixth, he had his composure back.

And then the music became lighter, more joyful. And she lifted his mood from somber reflections on his own fallibility to an acknowledgment that even he could fail, and having failed, could recover.

The final piece that they played was bright, happy, fast-paced and spontaneous. And he rose from the bench, having forgiven himself, his heavy mood entirely gone. He nodded to the vigorous outpouring of appreciation from the crewmembers who had been listening, and proceeded back to his quarters, with her right beside him, radiating happiness.

When they reached his quarters, he put up his ka'athyra, and then took hers, and set it where it would reach no harm. And then he lifted her, and carried her to his bed, and expressed his gratitude in ways that she appreciated very much.


	39. Chapter 39:Games

**Temptations**

**Chapter 39 - Games**

**May, 2269**

Spock and Kirk sat in the rec room, the chess board between them. Both men were staring at the board as though they had never seen one before. The noise level in the room around them was not high, but they had both tuned it out, nonetheless. The day had been long and hard, and they were both slightly injured, although one could not tell that by looking at them. Perhaps they were too tired to be playing this game, which required excellent concentration and clear thinking.

After some time, during which neither man moved at all, Kirk uttered a deep sigh. Spock slowly raised one eyebrow, looking at his captain. When there was no further vocalization, he spoke. "Do you wish to concede?"

"Concede? We haven't even begun yet?"

"Have we not?"

"No, we most certainly have not! Look! All the pieces are still in their starting positions." Kirk glared at his first officer. "Concede my great aunt Hortense!" He fussed and fumed for several minutes, and then moved a piece, seemingly at random.

Spock leisurely reached out one long, pale hand, and made a countermove. Kirk looked at the new position of his piece, made some calculations, started to move another piece, stopped, thought again. Finally he made his move. Spock carefully made his next move, exactly five point three seconds later.

Kirk sputtered. He glared at Spock. He tilted his head first one way and then the other. He made several abortive hand movements, finally jerking a piece to another location. Spock reached out and made a countermove.

"Don't you _ever _stop to think before you move? You just stick that hand out and move something. Do you even have a plan?" Kirk was slowly getting red in the face.

"I have sufficient time to think while you are deciding on your next move. I calculate your next probable move and the next six possible moves after that and decide which piece would be the most advantageous to move." Spock was completely calm.

"Wait! My move doesn't even figure into your strategy? I could just move any piece and you'd do the same thing?"

Spock raised his eyebrow again. "Your moves have some purpose? You have a plan? Something that would actually affect my consideration of the board?"

Kirk jumped up, almost upsetting the board. "That's enough! I'm outta here." And he stomped off, heading down the corridor rapidly.

Spock sat quietly for several moments. Kirk had reacted as predicted. He was now energized again, out of the tightly contained, barely functioning funk that he had been in since that disastrous incident on the planet they had just visited. He had been successful. He rose from his chair and headed for his quarters. Nyota would be there by now. She would provide the calmness that he needed now. He was looking forward to it.

*"***"

The usual crew was gathered around the poker table. The light was bright over the center of the table, dim elsewhere. There were bowls of snacks scattered around the rim of the table, and damp bottles rested on coasters. The cards in the hands of those seated there apparently were not what was desired, because there were frowns on most of the faces. One face, however, was serene. That of the first officer betrayed none of the emotion so prevalent on the others. One by one, the others threw down their cards in frustration, and Spock raked in the pot. It was only when he gathered up the cards without showing his own hand that the howls began. "Gentlemen." One slanted highbrow rose high.

"You've got to show us what your hand was, Spock!"

"It's nae fair, mon. We need tae see your cards."

"You green-blooded hobgoblin! I'll bet you were just bluffin' the whole time!"

Spock began to shuffle the cards, glad to see some liveliness return to the faces around him. "Is that not the game?"

There were mutters and dire threats, and the poker game continued, the danger they had been through in the last few days forgotten in their anger, real or not, over his tactics.

She lay upon him, breathing slowly, his hands stroking gently through her hair. "Did it work? Did you make them forget?"

"Indeed. They were much too irritated with me to remember what had transpired."

"I don't see how you can keep doing that, and they never catch on."

"They are not expecting it."

"I guess that's it." She was quiet for a while, her fingers drifting through the silky hair on his chest. When she spoke again, her voice was soft. "You care for them so deeply, and they don't even know."

"They do not have to know. It is not necessary. It is only necessary that you understand how much I care about you." His voice was low, almost husky.

She made a soft sound, and turned her face to his, meeting his mouth hungrily. "I understand, love, truly I do."

"That is all I require. That and the continued proper functioning of the crew. Together they are sufficient."

She sighed now, nibbling on the skin under his chin, making him growl slightly at her. "You are much more than sufficient. Very much more."

He rolled her over, hovering over her. "Necessary. Required. Desired." And he proceeded to show her just how much.


	40. Chapter 40:Tantalizing

**Temptations**

**Chapter 40 - Tantalizing**

**May, 2269**

Spock sat at his console, attempting to concentrate on the sensor readings. It was proving particularly difficult to do, as Nyota kept rising from her seat and parading around the rim of the bridge. Every time she passed him, he got another dose of her highly aroused scent. He was not sure why she was so aroused, but she definitely was. And therefore, so was he. He was spending almost his entire attention on suppressing his body's attempts to respond to her. And it was only an hour into their shift.

She walked past him again, her hips swaying, her shoulders back so that her breasts were displayed prominently. As she passed him, her hand lifted and her fingertips drifted across the back of his neck, stirring the short hairs there. Despite his attempts to resist, he shivered. She must stop this now! He attempted to access her through the link, only to find that she had blocked him. Apparently she was listening for his attempt, however, for now he was bombarded by her extremely lascivious thoughts. This would not do at all.

As she turned and headed back in his direction, he rose from his chair and stood facing her. She stopped, much to close to him, and slowly raised her face, looking him up and down and practically purring. He bent his head down and spoke very softly. "Is there something bothering you, Lieutenant?"

"Bothering me? No, Commander, not at all." She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. His eyes watched, unable to look away. "Why would you think that?"

"You are behaving uncharacteristically. The amount of time that you are spending pacing indicates stress of some sort."

She grinned at him, now. "Stress, yes I guess you could call it that." She stepped past him, swinging her bottom at him as she went. She reseated herself at her station and picked up her earpiece.

He sat back down, unsure how to proceed. In no more than two minutes, he heard her voice. "Commander Spock."

He swiveled his head in her direction. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I need your assistance, please."

"Mine?"

"Yes, if you can spare me a small amount of your time." She was playing demure, now, for some reason.

Jim turned about in his seat. "Hey, Spock, give the lady a hand. Nothing's happening right now, anyway." He waved his hand in the air vaguely.

Spock looked at Nyota, trying to assess what she could possibly be up to. "I shall endeavor to assist you in any way that I can, Lieutenant."

"Oh, great! Come along then." And she rose from her seat and headed to the turbolift. He followed her, mystified.

She was silent, in the turbolift, but her scent was even heavier. He followed her out of the turbolift, and down the corridor, until they stopped before a small lab. She stepped inside, and he followed, still unsure of what she intended. She turned and punched a code into the touchplate on the wall beside the door, and he heard the door lock. He raised one eyebrow at her.

She sidled up to him, and began to rub herself against him. His temperature rose. His heartrate elevated. She intended to play with him, then. She made soft noises, her lovely body against his causing all sort of responses, which he no longer tried to suppress.

"I presume that there is nothing pertaining to the ship's business which requires my attention here."

"Nothing at all. Just me."

"This evening would have been more appropriate."

"But I'm horny now. Very, very horny."

He did not see how this could be. He had pleasured her thoroughly, both last night and this morning. However. Over her shoulder, he saw a worktable against the far wall. Giving no warning as too his intentions, he lifted her and carried her across the room, sitting her on the edge of the table. It took only a few seconds to deprive her of her panties. He pushed her shoulders back, until she lay upon the workbench, and he brought her legs up over his shoulders. His hands found her wet and ready, and she began to moan as he stroked her with expert fingers. With his other hand he released the seals of his trousers, freeing his lok.

When he withdrew his fingers and rubbed his lok against her, she cried out and bucked against him, trying to pull him in. He needed no second invitation. With one long thrust, he was seated within her body, and immediately began the long, slow thrusts that always yielded the same result - moans, low cries, and movement of her hips against him. He bent just enough to place his hands flat on the surface of the work table, on either side of her, forcing her legs back slightly towards her shoulders, lifting her hips just a bit more, so that the angle of penetration caused him to rub against that sensitive spot inside her on every stroke.

She was moaning continuously now, her head tossing from side to side, her hands fastened in the sides of his shirt. And then she began to whisper his name, as her muscles began to tighten around him. He watched her face, as he continued to stroke, and when he saw her bliss gathering there, he whispered at her. "Come for me, k'diwa." And she did, her body convulsing about him, tipping him over the edge after her, filled with light and heat, and joy.

He gathered her up, and held her tightly against him as she shivered and shook, panting. His own breath was none too even. Eventually, they regained control of their bodies, and she nestled her head against his chest, sighing happily.

"We must return to the bridge. I believe it will be necessary to cleanse our bodies first."

"That's why I chose this lab. There's a head in here."

"Always thinking, Lieutenant. Very thoughtful planning."

She giggled at him. "I love you, too." And she was quite correct.


	41. Chapter 41:Lonely Genius

Author's Note: References TOS episode 'Requiem for Methusaleh'

"-"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 41 - Lonely Genius**

**June, 2269**

The Enterprise was reeling from the effects of Rigellian Fever. Three crewmembers had already died. The only know antidote was ryetalyn, and McCoy needed massive quantities of it. In the Omega system, they found a small planet with an abundant supply of the badly needed resource. Kirk, McCoy, and Spock beamed down. McCoy located a large deposit, close by, reminding the other two men that it took four hours to process, and the time was fast approaching when the epidemic would be irreversible. Just then Spock commented on the readings from his own tricorder. There appeared to be a human life form nearby, even though the ship's sensors had not detected it.

They were headed in the direction of the ryetalyn deposit when they heard a sound behind them and turned to see a strange, floating machine of some sort. And then it fired a beam of blue light at them, which exploded the ground at their feet. Immediately, they ran for cover, drawing their phasers. To their dismay, they discovered them to be inoperative. The machine fired again, hitting the rocks near them. The machine came closer, and they stood there, not sure what they could do.

"Do not kill." As one they turned to see an older man striding toward them. Kirk stepped forward to introduce them, but the man said he knew who they were, that he had been monitoring their ship since it entered the system. The man introduced himself as Flint and ordered them to leave his planet. Kirk tried to reason with him, stating that they could not reach another planet in time, that his crew was sick, but Flint would not listen. He said if they did not leave, he would kill them where they stood.

Kirk flipped open his communicator and called Scotty, ordering him to lock phasers on their location. And then he told Flint that if anything happened to them, there would be four deaths, and then the crew would come down and take the ryetalyn. Spock tried to explain that useless energy would be spent trying to force each other to conform. But it was McCoy who got through to Flint when he compared the effect of Rigellian Fever to bubonic plague, compressed down to one day. Flint closed his eyes in pain. He then recited some of the history of the plague, his face downcast. Then he raised his head and gave them two hours to obtain what they needed. He sent the hovering machine, M4, to gather the ryetalyn. And then he offered them more comfortable surroundings while they waited.

Spock looked after Flint as he turned and left, a look of intense thought on his face. There was something odd here, but he did not know what. The three men followed Flint, still unsure of his motives. Flint led them into a building that was a cross between a castle and a palace. When Spock commented that the ship's sensors had not detected Flint's presence, he replied that his residence was surrounded by screens which gave the semblance of lifelessness. At Spock's question, he stated that he lived here alone except for M4.

McCoy turned from the cabinet against the wall and enthused over the collection of rare books he had been examining. Flint told them to help themselves to brandy and left the room. Spock wandered about the room, commenting on the art collection. McCoy cautioned that it would take him two hours to refine the reytalyn. Kirk replied that if M4 was not back with it in one hour, they would go prospecting on their own.

In another part of the home, Flint was speaking with a young woman. She wished to meet the three officers, but Flint resisted. Then he asked her if she had been lonely, but she did not understand what he meant.

To McCoy's great astonishment, Spock stated that he would have a brandy. He was examining the artworks with his tricorder. When he stepped to the table and told the other two men that he was close to experiencing an unaccustomed emotion, McCoy grabbed his glass of brandy and said "I'll drink to that!"

Kirk raised his glass as well, grinning. When McCoy asked Spock what emotion, Spock replied "Envy. None of these da Vinci paintings have ever been catalogued or reproduced. They are unknown works, all authentic, to the last brushstroke and use of materials." He then further stated that the canvas and pigments were of contemporary origin. The three men speculated for a moment, and then Kirk ordered Spock to take a tricorder reading of their host at the first opportunity. He then called Scotty and told him to run a full check on Flint and the planet and everything on it.

As they were drinking their brandy, M4 floated in and dropped a small clear bag containing the ryetalin onto the table. McCoy immediately scanned it and pronounced it ready to be processed into the needed antitoxin. Kirk immediately told him to beam up to the ship and start processing.

Just then, Flint came back into the room, and told them that would not be necessary. He said that M4 could prepare the antitoxin more quickly in his laboratory than they could aboard their ship. He then invited them to dinner. Kirk replied that they did not have the time. Flint stated that he wished to make amends for his earlier inhospitality, and then extended his hand toward the hall, leading the young woman out into the room. He introduced her as Rayna.

Flint then took the bag of ryetalin and attached it to M4, telling McCoy to follow M4 to the lab, to verify that it was being processed properly. McCoy followed, but stopped when M4 went through a doorway which closed behind him. He looked around, noticing many bottles of colored liquids, and then saw the lights of M4 through a frosted window.

Flint offered chess, billiards, or conversation, and Kirk asked why not all three. When Rayna demonstrated a billiard move, Kirk asked whether Flint had taught her, and she offered to show him. She positioned his arms, and his cue stick, bending very close to him.

From a nearby alcove came the sound of a piano. Flint walked in that direction, and suggested that Spock played the waltz whose music he held in his hands. Spock seated himself and began to play. When Flint said that Rayna was a most accomplished dancer, Kirk laid down his cue, and asked her to dance. They danced, while Spock played, and Flint watched.

In the lab, M4 came out from behind the glass panel, through the closed door, and brought McCoy three small bottles of blue liquid. McCoy lifted them out of the rack and began to examine them.

As they danced, Kirk brought Rayna closer to him, resting their cheeks together. She slid her hand up from his shoulder to the nape of his neck, running her fingers into his hair. At the piano, Spock was frowning slightly, sure that he had never heard this particular waltz before. Both dancing and playing stopped when McCoy returned to the room. He stated that the ryetalin contained a substance which would render the antitoxin inert and useless. Spock supported him. Flint stated that he would go with M4 to gather more, and screen it himself. Kirk questioned McCoy about the time remaining, and McCoy said they would probably squeeze by, adding that the speed of the robot was amazing.

Meanwhile, Spock was examining the music manuscript, puzzled. He lifted his head and told Kirk that the waltz was by Brahms, in his own hand, but completely unknown. Kirk could not be bothered with music right now. He went to the laboratory, to see whether there was some way to reverse the toxicity of the processed ryetalin. While he was walking around the lab, Rayna entered, and went straight across the room, to stand before a closed door. Kirk asked her what was behind the door, and she said that she did not know, that Flint had told her never to enter. She told him that she would come here when she was troubled. When Kirk asked her if she was troubled now, she said yes, but she could not say by what.

When he asked her why she was afraid, she could not answer at all, and so he took her in his arms to comfort her. He told her not to be afraid. And then he kissed her. She looked at him, frowning slightly, and he enclosed her in his arms once more. And then they were interrupted by M4. Kirk pushed Rayna away and moved in the opposite direction. M4 followed him, slowly backing him toward the wall. Rayna ordered M4 to stop, but it did not. It was almost touching Kirk when a bolt of blue light disintegrated it. There stood Spock, with his phaser in his hand. "Fortunately the robot did not detect my presence and deactivate my phaser."

Spock watched, not entirely sure what he was seeing, as Kirk and Rayna held onto each other, looking into each other's eyes. If this was another instance of Kirk's normal behavior, this could be bad, very bad.

Back in the main part of the house, Flint tried to explain M4's actions. Kirk was startled speechless when what appeared to be M4 floated into the room. Flint quickly explained that he had created another, which he was sending to the lab to join McCoy. Spock turned to watch it go, fascinated. Flint then asked them to stay where they were, rather than joining McCoy, as his defense systems apparently did not always function as he desired. He strode out of the room, stopping in the doorway to call Rayna, who did not immediately join him. It was only with the second call that she crossed the room, her eyes still on Kirk. Spock looked from one to the other, still not sure what was happening between them, but concerned over it, nonetheless.

When Kirk stated that he did not like the way Flint ordered Rayna about, Spock tried to caution him about his behavior, and Flint's, without being too specific. Kirk expressed anger now, then surprise. "He ...loves...her?"

"Strongly indicated."

"Jealousy." Kirk began to pace about the room, muttering, as Spock worked with his tricorder. "He seemed to want us together."

Spock agreed that this seemed to defy 'male logic', although he added that his understanding of these matters was not complete.

Kirk flipped out his communicator and called Scotty, who reported that nearly everyone on board had the fever. Only a skeleton crew was working. In answer to his next question, Uhura commented that Flint did not seem to have any past. Spock was very glad to hear her voice, which seemed perfectly normal. He had been afraid that she may have been trying to hide the onset of illness from him, but she sounded quite normal. Kirk ordered Uhura to run a check on Rayna, and then ended the transmission. Spock was still working with his tricorder. When Kirk turned around, Spock began to tell him what he had found. Flint was definitely human, although with some strange anomalies. Flint appeared to be extremely aged, on the order of six thousand years.

When he had finished his report, Kirk asked about the epidemic. Spock replied that they must begin ryetalin injections within the next two hours and eighteen minutes, or the fever would prove fatal to them all. As they talked, Spock suggested that they might be under constant surveillance.

In another part of the residence, Flint pressed the control which shut off the viewscreen that he and Rayna had been watching. Flint questioned Rayna about her feelings, and she replied that she was not afraid, and then she asked if he would let them have the ryetalin. He said that he would, and told her to go to them to say her farewells.

When next Kirk spoke to Scotty, he was told that there was no record of Rayna in the Federation Legal database. In fact, there were no records about her at all, in any database. Kirk ended the conversation and began to wonder, out loud, what hold Flint had over her, and why these people existed with no past. Spock tried to redirect his interest to the ryetalin. They were setting off to find McCoy when Rayna called out to Kirk. He told Spock he would meet him in the lab, and Spock, sensing that he was dismissed, turned and left, not a little perturbed.

Rayna told Kirk she had come to say goodbye, and he replied that he did not want to say goodbye. He caressed her softly, and then bent and kissed her. Flint watched on that hidden viewscreen as Rayna began to respond, her hands going up to clutch at Kirk's back and neck.

In the lab, McCoy was telling Spock, quite agitatedly, that the robot had disappeared with the ryetalin. Spock replied that flint was obviously not ready for them to depart. When McCoy said that they should tell Jim, Spock replied that they had been told to wait there.

In the front of the house, Kirk was trying to convince Rayna to leave with them, that he offered her happiness. She was distressed and confused. Kirk shook her lightly, telling her that she loved him, not Flint. She turned and fled, leaving him standing there confused.

As Kirk entered the lab, McCoy rushed to tell him that the ryetalin was missing. Spock was moving about the lab, using his tricorder, and suddenly announced that the reytalin was behind a door, the same door that Rayna had told Kirk earlier that she was not allowed to go beyond. Kirk crossed the room and began to examine the door, trying to discover how to open it, wondering why Flint was playing tricks on them. When he said that apparently they were supposed to go get it, and drew out his phaser, telling the others to set their phasers on full, the door slid open.

Spock interposed himself in the doorway, trying to block Kirk's access, but Kirk stepped around him, and entered anyway. They found another door, and inside that room, the ryetalin. Kirk picked it up and handed it to McCoy, but then his eye fell on a body, draped in a sheet, bearing the designation Rayna 16. He crossed the room, and pulled back the sheet, to reveal another Rayna, quite bald. Looking around, he saw more sheet-draped bodies. With great sadness, he realized that Rayna was not human.

They turned as Flint entered the room. At Spock's prodding, he admitted to being immortal, telling them of his origin, and parts of his life. He had been Brahms, da Vinci, Merlin, and many others, living part of a life, and disappearing before his secret could be found out. He stated that he had been married a hundred times, always watching the one he loved die while he went on. Spock then stated that he had wanted a perfect woman, as intelligent and immortal as he himself. Flint could not deny it. "Designed by my heart" he said.

Kirk turned to Spock, demanding to know how he had known. Spock replied that he had hoped that he was wrong. Flint now burst in, telling Kirk that he could not love an android, who was his own handiwork. She was his, and not for another. He informed them that they would stay, to protect his privacy. When Kirk flipped out his communicator and began frantic calls, Flint pressed a button on the small device he carried in his hand, and from its orbit around the planet, the Enterprise vanished.

Flint told Kirk that the Enterprise could not answer him, and pressed another button. There, on a table against the wall, appeared the Enterprise, much reduced in size. Kirk bent and looked inside, seeing the bridge crew frozen in mid-motion. "My crew!"

"A test of power, captain. You had no chance." As Flint spoke with Kirk, Spock's eyes were glued on the Enterprise before them, where he could very faintly feel Nyota's life force, much reduced. He could not lift his eyes from what was before him.

Flint told them they must join the crew, in suspension, for a thousand years or more. McCoy demanded to know how, after having created the things that he had, art, and music, and more, after having watched his race grow from barbarism to what it currently was, that he could treat them so. Flint replied that he had his own needs to consider. When Kirk demanded to know what those needs were, Flint replied that at last Rayna's emotions had stirred to life. In their conflict, none of them saw Rayna enter the room.

"No" she cried. "You must not do this to them."

"I must."

Spock looked at her and asked a simple question. "What will you feel for him, after we are gone?"

Rayna's eyes traveled from Flint to Kirk, but she did not speak.

"All emotions are in full play, Mr Flint. You harm us, she hates you." McCoy spoke what was in the minds of his fellow officers.

Flint appeared astonished. Kirk turned to him, "Give me back my ship, my crew. Your secret is safe with us." Flint looked at the device in his hand and pushed another button. The Enterprise on the table shimmered and disappeared.

Kirk crossed the room, to stand before Rayna, but his words were for Flint. He accused him of deliberately delaying the processing of the ryetalin, because he knew that Kirk could bring Rayna's emotions alive. He accused Flint of using him. Then he stated that he loved Rayna, and that she loved him. Flint charged at him, attacking. Kirk fought back. Spock tried to stop them, but Kirk said to keep out, that they were fighting over a woman. Spock replied that they were not, because she was not.

Flint came at Kirk again, knocking him to the floor, then picking him up and throwing him to the floor again. Rayna backed away, her face a mask of fear and shock. She cried out at them to stop, and on the second utterance, the struggling men turned to her, to see her standing there, contorted, struggling to breathe. She cried out that she chose, not to order her. Kirk declaimed that she was human, and free to make her own choices. Flint cried out that no man beat him. Spock tried to get them to stop, saying that there was danger. Neither of the men paid him any attention. Kirk told Flint that it was not a test of power, that Rayna belonged to herself. That she claimed the right to think for herself. Flint nodded, this was what he had worked for.

Now Kirk approached Rayna again, asking her to come with him. Flint begged her to stay. With tears in her eyes, she said that now she loved. And then she crumpled to the floor. Quickly McCoy checked her. She was dead. Kirk looked at Spock, demanding an explanation. Spock calmly stated that she had loved both men, in different ways, and there had not been enough time for her to adjust to the power of her new-found emotions. She had been unable to hurt either of them. "The joys of love made her human, and the agonies of love destroyed her."

They returned to the Enterprise, and McCoy and his staff rushed to inoculate the entire crew, narrowly averting a disaster. Kirk sat in his quarters, head bowed, when Spock came in to report. Dejected, he bowed his head down onto his hands, wishing aloud that he could forget. Spock stood, watching him. When McCoy entered, he raised a hand, stopping McCoy's voice in mid-word. McCoy expressed relief that Kirk was sleeping at last.

McCoy told Spock that he had finally had a chance to process the tricorder reading of Flint, and that he was dying, having removed himself from Earth. He added that he had informed Flint of this. McCoy looked at Spock, and told him that he felt sorrier for him than he did for Jim, because Spock would never know the things that love could drive a man to, the ecstasies, the miseries, simply because the word 'love' wasn't written into his book. McCoy was quite for a moment, and then bid Spock goodnight and turned to leave. The last thing he said was that he wished that Kirk could forget Rayna.

Spock stood there, reflecting on what McCoy had said. The man was totally incorrect. Spock did indeed know the word love and what it meant. His life had been immeasurably changed because of love. Slowly he crossed the space between himself and Kirk. He stood beside his captain and his friend, contemplating. And then he laid one hand against the side of Jim's face, and felt what was within. A fleeting look of pain crossed his face. And only one word was on his lips. "Forget."


	42. Chapter 42:I Will Not Be Lonely

**Temptations**

**Chapter 42 - I Will Not Be Lonely**

**June, 2269**

After leaving Kirk's cabin, Spock was finally free of duties, on his own time. Wearily he walked down the hall to his own quarters. The day had been long, and full of tension. He needed a long hot shower and several hours of meditation. And he needed Nyota. When he entered his quarters, he noted her sweet scent, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Once again, she had anticipated him. He moved into the bedroom, and there she was, curled up, with the covers drawn up over her shoulders, sleeping soundly. He stood still for several minutes, just looking at her, so relieved that she had not become ill, that she had not been one of the casualties. Then he turned and moved to stand in front of the closet, quietly removing his clothing and dropping it into the laundry container there.

When he was completely undressed, he slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him before turning on the light. He did not wish to awaken her. He stepped into the shower stall and slid the door shut behind him, turning the water on hot and strong. He stood there, letting the water beat down on him, resolving some of the tension in his back and shoulders. He was reaching for the shampoo when her hand stopped him. She leaned against his back for a moment, and then took the shampoo. He turned to her and bent his neck, and felt her strong hands on his scalp, massaging the tense muscles, her hands working through his hair, soothing him.

She rinsed the suds out, working through his hair, being sure it was free of lingering traces of the shampoo. He sighed, bending more until he could rest his forehead against hers. He laid his hands lightly on her shoulders, unwilling to do more until he was clean, and free of tension. She murmured softly at him, and retrieved the shower gel, ready to continue. He turned his back to her again, and felt her hands move against his shoulders, down his back. She worked on his arms, his legs, striving to remove all the tension as she cleansed him. And then her hands moved over him again, clearing away the soap.

She pulled lightly at his shoulder, and he turned around. Her hands worked over his chest, tangling in the soft hair there, tweaking gently at his nipples. Need for her began to rise in him, again. Her hands moved lower, over the taut skin of his belly, and his lok rose to meet her. She knelt and worked on his feet, his legs, only then moving her hands to cup his testicles, weighing them softly as he groaned at her. He spread his feet further apart, giving her better access. Her fingers moved upon his skin, causing sweet torment. And then her hands moved higher, caressing his lok, bringing the flames to his nerves. He began to growl as her now, lost in the glory of her, of what she was causing.

He reached down and pulled on her arms, bringing her body up against his, bending his head to capture her mouth. She moaned against his tongue, and he lifted her more, her legs rising to go about his waist. He moved, to set her back against the wall, and slid into her welcoming body. He moved in a steady rhythm, thrusting into her body, pulling back, feeling the tug and pull of her flesh against his. She was moaning loudly now, her hands locked against the back of his neck, her breasts tight against his chest. He bent his neck, and bit her lightly on the shoulder, and she convulsed about him, filling him with white hot flame.

It was some time before he trusted himself to let her down. She leaned against him, her hands on his chest now, her fingers twining in the hair there. He waved his hand under the showerhead, stopping the water, and lifted her out of the shower stall, wrapping her in one of the large towels waiting on the counter. He took the other and began to dry himself, watching her, the soft dreamy look on her face, the gentle movements of her body. When they were both dry, he picked her up again, and carried her back to the bed, settling down with her curled closely about him. He pulled up the sheet and the blanket, and covered their bodies, tucking her head under his chin. She sighed so softly, and relaxed against him, her hands still holding him until her muscles went slack in sleep.

For some time, he laid there, holding her, treasuring her, knowing that as long as she was with him, he would not be lonely, not alone, not empty. She filled him, completed him. He could not imagine being without her. She was his, and he was hers, and it would be his goal always to keep her happy and satisfied, to keep her his.


	43. Chapter 43:By My Side

**Temptations**

**Chapter 43 - By My Side**

**June, 2269**

He was waiting outside her door when she was ready to leave for breakfast. He tucked her hand through the crook of his elbow and escorted her down the hall, and she walked beside him, glowing with happiness.

They sat in the mess hall, side by side, eating, chatting with the others at the table, and her hand rested gently on his thigh, beneath the table. It was as he wished, and he was content.

There was a malfunction in her console, and he was there, instantly, helping her to assess the damage. They lay on the floor, side by side, hands beneath the console, replacing, repairing. They barely spoke, each knowing what the other needed with no necessity for words. In very short order, her console was functioning properly again, and he could feel her relief, her gratitude. He fed her his desire to always be able to assist her in her needs, and the warm flow of love she sent in return. They assumed their seats, returned to their normal work, pleased.

It was the night they often entertained in the rec room, and they both had their ka'athyras tonight. They spent a short while tuning, to be sure both instruments were harmonized, and then they played. When they had finished, they nodded their heads in recognition of the applause of their fellows. And then they rose, and left, walking side by side, mellow from the music they had played.

It was movie night. What the movie was that was playing was not important. What was important was that they sat side by side, touching. She fed him popcorn, and he nibbled on her fingertips as she did. Contentment flowed between them like a tide of warm water.

She lay against him, drifting down into sleep, her head nestled on his shoulder, his face buried in her hair. Her arm lay across his chest, a light weight that he would never refuse. One knee was bent up, resting over his, possessive. His arm encircled her, his hand on her hip, keeping her there, against him. This was where she belonged, by his side, and he was more content so than he had ever been. She was his, and he wished everyone to know this, more intently than ever. They must be even more open, more revealing. He would tell her this soon, let her know that the time for hiding had passed. She would be pleased. He let the muscles of his face relax into a soft smile. It pleased him to please her. It was as it should be.


	44. Chapter 44:What Right Do You Have?

Author's Note: References the TOS episode 'The Savage Curtain'

"-'

**Temptations**

**Chapter 44 - What Right do You Have?**

**June, 2269**

They were about to leave orbit from the strange planet. Spock continued to find traces of carbon-based lifeforms, although such should have been completely impossible, according to the makeup of the surface and atmosphere of the planet. It was confusing. Spock ordered Sulu to switch to the area of the planet that he had been observing. Sulu found artificial power generation in that area. Just as Spock was telling Kirk that the level of power being generated must indicate a powerful civilization, McCoy strode onto the bridge, and stated that this was poppycock, as the surface was molten lava, and the atmosphere was poison. Spock admitted that the readings could be false, caused by some natural phenomena.

At Kirk's query, Uhura confirmed that she had tried repeatedly, without getting a response on any channel. Kirk gave her a message to send to StarFleet, and decided to go on to their next assignment, as surface conditions made it impossible for them to beam down. He headed for the command chair. He had no more than given the order to prepare for warp drive when the red alert sounded and most of the lights on the bridge dimmed and went out. Spock reported that they were being scanned.

The lights came back on, and the scene in the viewscreen shimmered, and the planet disappeared. As McCoy stepped down beside the command chair, on the viewscreen appeared a shimmering image, which resolved into that of what appeared to be Abraham Lincoln, sitting in a leather armchair. Uhura watched in fascination. In fact, everyone on the bridge was watching. And then the image began to speak, addressing Kirk.

Kirk rose from the command chair, uncertain as to what was happening. The image identified itself, saying that appearances could be deceiving, but not in this case. There were some glances exchanged between crew members, obviously not believing what they saw. Abraham Lincoln was long dead, and even if he had not been, he could not have been hovering in space, and talking to them.

Kirk spoke quietly to Spock, without turning in his direction, and Spock took a step closer to the bridge pit railing. "Fascinating." When Kirk asked Spock for his analysis, Spock stated that the scan they had been subjected to had probably obtained enough information to present this illusion. The image of Abraham Lincoln was incensed at being called an illusion. He then requested permission to come aboard. Kirk agreed. Lincoln told them that they would be over his position in exactly 12.5 minutes. And then the image wavered and disappeared, and the planet of molten lava was there again.

Puzzled glances were exchanged, and Bones stepped down into the pit, standing beside the command chair, just as Spock exclaimed that a change was occurring on the surface below. In the viewscreen, it was apparent that the color of one area of the planet's surface had changed. Sulu reported oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere. Spock said the area was one hundred square kilometers, perfectly Earth-natural. Chekov reported that they would be over that area at exactly the time given by the image of Lincoln. Stunned, Kirk took his seat in the command chair. McCoy was glaring at him, not sure what to say. Kirk ordered a security team to the transporter deck, telling them to be prepared to give presidential honors. And then he ordered Spock and McCoy to full dress uniforms. They both raised one eyebrow at this, surprised.

In the transporter bay, Scotty stood in his dress kilt, not understanding what was happening. When Kirk, Spock, and McCoy entered, Scotty demanded an explanation, and Kirk said that they were obviously dealing with an advanced civilization. Chekov's voice broke in, saying that it was one minute until they were in position. Spock crossed to activate the small viewscreen behind the transporter console. Scotty asked Spock if the form in the coordinates looked human. Spock spoke, puzzlement in his voice. "For a moment it looked mineral, like heavy living rock, with heavy foreclaws. Now settling down to perfectly human."

Kirk ordered McCoy to take tricorder readings to determine whether whatever they brought aboard was human. He then ordered appropriate ruffles and flourishes, and told security to stand ready. When everyone was in position, he ordered Scotty to energize the transporter. A tall bearded man, dressed in outdated formal clothing, appeared on the pad. The appropriate music played in the background, and the leader of the security team piped the president aboard. McCoy ran his tricorder over the body standing before him, and pronounced it human.

Kirk introduced McCoy, Spock, and Scotty to Lincoln. He then dismissed the security team. He escorted Lincoln from the transporter deck, McCoy and Scotty staying behind for a few minutes, wondering what they were into now.

Kirk brought Lincoln to the bridge, and showed him the planet below on the viewscreen. They were talking when Uhura came to Kirk to make a report. Lincoln commented that she was a charming Negress, and then apologized for his comment when she looked startled. Uhura told him that people had learned not to fear words by this time. Kirk then introduced her to Lincoln. Kirk made some off-hand remark about all people learning to be delighted with what they were, and then added that the Vulcans had acquired that trait long before Terrans had. Spock stepped in then, and began discussing philosophy, which seemed to delight Lincoln, until he became confused, wondering where he had learned some concepts. He then stated that there was a very famous Vulcan on the planet below. Kirk, Spock, and Uhura all looked at him, very unsure that he knew what he was talking about.

When Lincoln requested to see the engines, Kirk started to conduct him there, only to be reminded by Uhura that Scotty was waiting for him in the conference room. Kirk turned Lincoln over to Uhura for his tour and headed for the conference room, Spock behind him, where he found two very unhappy men.

Bones began immediately, groused about the way Lincoln had been accepted. Scotty added that he could not possibly be Lincoln, who had died three centuries before on a planet off thataway. Spock corrected his statement, pointing in an entirely different direction. When McCoy demanded to know why Spock was not doing whatever science officers should be doing during a situation like this, Spock replied that that was exactly what he was doing - observing the alien.

"At last!" McCoy exclaimed. "Someone who admits he's an alien!"

"Of course he's an alien." Kirk agreed with McCoy. "And he's potentially dangerous."

The conversation continued, with McCoy heatedly stating that it was dangerous to accept anything that alien said. He and Scotty were afraid they would beam down into a sea of molten lava. Spock agreed that something was off, that the alien obviously had a hidden motif, if not, they would have come up with a logical reason for everything.

When Kirk asked Spock to speculate on why Lincoln had been chosen, Spock replied that it was not necessary to speculate, as Lincoln had always been a personal favorite of Kirk's - what better way to titillate his curiosity?

Both McCoy and Scotty urged Kirk not to beam down, but Kirk reminded them that the purpose of their voyage was to make contact with new species - and they were being offered contact. Therefore he would beam down. Spock added, that since the invitation had been extended to them both, he was beaming down as well. Once more, McCoy and Scotty voiced their opinions that this was most definitely not the right thing to do, but Kirk overruled them and exited the room.

They changed back into their standard uniforms, and Scotty and Bones went to the transporter room to await the others. Spock and Kirk entered, Lincoln with them, and mounted the deck, standing on the lit disks. Kirk gave the order to energize, and all three men shimmered out. But there on the disks where they had been standing remained the phasers they had been carrying, and Spock's tricorder.

They beamed down into a semi-barren area, bare dirt and many rocks, a few hardy scrub bushes. Spock quickly notified Kirk that their phasers and his tricorder were missing. They did, however, still have their communicators, although they quickly learned that they did not work.

In the transporter room, Scotty frantically tried to contact Kirk and Spock, but could not. McCoy could not understand why they had not reported in. And then the lights began to dim and flicker.

On the planet below, Kirk demanded an explanation from Lincoln, who had none. He insisted, that in spite of all the inconsistencies, he was who he appeared to be. And then there was another voice, stating that he, also, was who he appeared to be. Spock looked at the newcomer in shock. This was just not possible. When Kirk asked who this was, Spock replied "Surak. The greatest of all who ever lived on our planet, captain. The father of all we became."

On the bridge, Sulu sat in the command chair, looking around in alarm, as the lights dimmed in waves, and alerts sounded. He ordered reserve power, and told Uhura to get status from all decks, which she did immediately. Then he called engineering, trying to discover what had happened. Just then the turbolift doors opened, and Scotty and Bones came out. Sulu gratefully rose and let Scotty have the command back. Uhura reported that there were no damage reports, and engineering reported that there was no damage, but that the engines were off and could not be restarted. Scotty ordered emergency procedures.

On the planet below, Surak approached the other three men, offering them the ta'al, telling them to live long and prosper.

Spock drew his brows together, shook his head, looked at the man and spoke. "It is not logical that you are Surak. There is no fact, extrapolation of fact, or theory that would make possible…."

He was interrupted by the newcomer. "Whatever I am, would it harm you to give response?"

Spock raised his hand, offering the ta'al. "Live long and prosper, image of Surak, father of all we now hold true." His face was still creased with disbelief.

Surak commented that Spock's face had given away his thoughts. Spock replied that when he first beheld him, he displayed emotion, and for that he begged forgiveness. Surak agreed that the cause was more than sufficient.

Just as Kirk was telling Spock that he had had enough of these charades and would not go along with any more of them, one of the rocks at the side of the clearing glowed and transformed itself into some sort of being, which spoke to them of the drama about to unfold.

Kirk looked at it, and stated that they were unfamiliar with its species, or its customs, and did not know what drama it referred to. He complained that they had been deprived of their instruments to examine this world, to defend themselves, to communicate with their ship. The rocky alien seemed to agree with him, stating that he would communicate with their ship, so that their shipmates could enjoy the play. And then he clicked his claws together and four beings walked out from behind the rocks to array themselves behind him. One was obviously a human, and another a Klingon. The alien introduced them - Genghis Khan, Colonel Green, who had led a genocidal war, Sorra, who had experimented on the bodies of subject tribes, and Kahless, the founder of the Klingon empire.

On the bridge of the Enterprise, the main viewscreen filled with the image of the clearing below. They heard the words of the rock beast, welcoming them to the spectacle. Scotty recognized the four figures standing behind the rock beast as notoriously evil figures from history. The rock beast spoke of the two contending philosophies, good and evil. And he continued, that since this was their first experiment with Earthlings, the theme would be a simple one - survival. Kirk demanded to know what he meant by survival. The rock beast replied that it was self-evident. If he and Spock survived, they would return to their vessel. Their concepts of good and evil were strange to them, and they wondered which one was strongest.

On the Enterprise, Uhura heard this interchange and trembled. She could feel Spock's unease, but he had not shut down the link, instead drawing from it, to help him control his turbulent emotions. He was confused, assailed by doubts. She did her best to sooth him, sending him wave after wave of love and comfort. She could feel his gratitude, but he was still extremely uneasy, and about that, she could do nothing.

McCoy kept trying to find something that they could do to help, but Scotty found fault with all his suggestions. He said all they could do was watch. McCoy turned to Chekov at the science station and demanded to know what those things really were. Chekov shrugged and told him that they read as humanoid.

On the planet below, the rock beast queried as to why they did nothing. They were told that they could manufacture any weapon they desired out of whatever they found around them. Kirk spit out that he and Spock refused to participate. The rock beast said they would decide otherwise.

Colonel Green came over to talk to Kirk, trying to persuade him to join forces and overpower the aliens. Kirk did not trust him, and drew him into more discussion. The other three members of the evil team separated and began to pick up large rocks. On the bridge of the Enterprise, Sulu rose to his feet, wondering how they could warn Kirk and Spock. And then Spock was struck by a thrown rock and fell to the ground, as the others rushed out, attacking. Uhura watched in fear, then turned to her board, inserting her earpiece, trying to find anything that would help.

In the viewscreen, the crew on the bridge watched the fight below. It was with relief that they saw all the attackers warded off and fled, with neither Kirk nor Spock injured. They discussed how they should proceed, agreeing that they did not wish to fight the other team, that the aliens were their true enemy.

The rock beast spoke to them, telling them that they did not appreciate the honor that was done them. When Kirk approached him, and tried to punch him, he drew back his hand, recoiling from the heat of the alien's body and the alien reminded him of the planet where he originated. The alien then stated that he concluded that they required a cause to fight for, and told him that they could communicate with their ship.

Kirk pulled out his communicator and spoke to the ship, learning that it was operating on battery power only, and that the shields between the matter and antimatter were eroded, with only four hours estimated before the ship blew up. Kirk closed his communicator and looked at the alien. The alien told him that to save his ship and his crew, he must defeat the other team.

Kirk tried to contact the ship again, to give orders, but his communicator no longer functioned. The alien told him to proceed with the spectacle.

Kirk found a place to use as a defensive base, and suggested simple weapons that they might construct. Surak tried to persuade him to sue for peace. He replied that his ship, and his crew, were at stake. Spock interceded, asking Kirk to allow Surak to attempt the negotiation. Kirk replied that he had no authority over Surak, that he could do as he thought best. Surak offered the ta'al again, wishing Kirk and Spock long life and prosperity. And then he turned and left.

Spock was sharpening a stick with a rock and talking to Kirk when they heard a scream, and someone cried out "Help me Spock". They could see no one. Cries for help continued, but Spock told Kirk that they were trying to goad them into an attack. He did not believe that it was Surak crying out. When Kirk could stand it no longer, he started in the direction of the cries. Spock grabbed his arm, stopping him, telling him that they were waiting for a rescue attempt, for them to act rashly. Lincoln stepped forward and suggested that they do what was expected of them, just not in the way that was expected. He proposed to circle around behind, while Kirk and Spock attacked from the front.

Kirk and Spock proceeded, crouching down behind whatever shelter they could find, their arms full of primitive spears. They threw their spears, and hand-sized rocks, attempting to keep the other team on the defensive. In the meantime, Lincoln circled around the back, and approached the seated body of Surak crawling in the dirt. He was untying the other man, murmuring words of encouragement, when he realized that Surak was already dead. And then he heard the same cries that they had heard earlier, coming from behind him.

Lincoln walked toward where Kirk and Spock were crouched behind the rocks, and he cautioned them, in a whisper, to stay back. He approached slowly, and when he was almost to them, he collapsed face forward to the ground, revealing the long spear that protruded from his back. When Kirk rushed forward to check on him, the other team attacked, throwing rocks and sharpened sticks. Kirk and Spock dashed back behind the rocks again, but the remaining two members of the other team had circled around, and now attacked them from the back. They fought hard with their primitive weapons striving to prevent their opponents from injuring them. They managed to disarm all four of the other team, and fought so hard that their opponents ran from them.

They stood, panting, uninjured, when the rock beast spoke again, telling them that they were the survivors. The others had all run off, and it was seen that evil retreated when forcibly confronted. He also stated that they had failed to demonstrate any of the differences between their philosophies. Kirk demanded to know by what right they handed out life and death, and the rock beast told him that they had a need to know. Kirk shouted at him that they had come in peace. The rock beast replied that they could go in peace, and glowed, and transformed back into an inert rock.

Kirk opened his communicator and called the Enterprise, asking to be beamed back aboard. Kirk and Spock entered the bridge, and all the officers there offered updates to the ship's status, saying that everything that had happened was reversed. As Kirk and Spock stood, discussing what had happened below, Uhura interrupted, to tell them that the planet had resumed its normal appearance.

Kirk walked over to the command chair, and settled himself. "There is still so much of their work left to do, Spock" he said. And then he ordered Sulu to take them out of orbit, and proceed to their next assignment.

At shift end, Spock followed Nyota into the turbolift. As soon as the doors shut, she was against him, holding tight. "I was so worried, so scared."

"You hid it well. You sent me only strength and calm. It was extremely beneficial." His voice was soft, and low, and heavy with desire.

"Come to my quarters?"

"I would go nowhere else."

"_"

Ta'al = Vulcan hand salute


	45. Chapter 45:Contemplation

**Temptations**

**Chapter 45 - Contemplation**

**July, 2269**

He settled himself in front of his firepot, thinking. So many things had happened, so many challenges. And always she was there, lending him her strength, calming him, loving him. She was his strength, this he could not deny. She was his strong core, around which all else was formed. Without her he would be empty, forlorn.

From the very beginning, she had filled him with light, and love, and hope. She had sheltered him from the gales of stress, and the doubt which had always plagued him. He no longer doubted himself. He was what he was, and he was content with that now, for she had shown him that he was desirable. Desirable for who and what he was, just as he was, not for whatever potential he might have, or how someone felt he might be shaped. Before her, he had never felt good enough, never felt that he was or could be accepted for himself. He supposed most of that was his father's fault. Sarek had never felt that he was Vulcan enough. He had tried all his life to be the most Vulcan of Vulcans, to please Sarek, who had never been pleased. Now he no longer tried. He was what he was.

Before her, he had always suppressed all emotion, often struggling with that, struggling hard. Emotion had torn at him, pulled at him. And she had shown him how to focus that, to channel it, to accept what was good, and control what was not. She had brought him control. He could now speak with him mother without feeling guilty about the feelings he had for her. He could acknowledge that he did love his father, even though his father did not find him acceptable, and that that pained him, but he continued to love his father, even in the face of that. Not, perhaps as well as he loved his mother, but he did love him.

And he loved Nyota. There was no question of that. He would love her until the day he died. He would protect her with his last breath. She was his, and he would never give her up. His father would rail at him, when the true relationship between them was disclosed publicly. It would not matter. Nor would he let his father abuse her in any way, even verbally. She did not deserve it, and he would not allow it. His mother would be delighted, this he knew as surely as he drew breath. She would enfold Nyota in her arms, and love her.

When the mission ended, they would have long leave. They would go first to Vulcan, and have a true bonding ceremony, with the healer's blessing, to make their bond stronger, more complete. And then they would go to Africa, and have whatever ceremony or celebration she and her family wished. He would agree to whatever she wanted. He would leave it no longer than this. He wished to end this charade, this secrecy. He wanted her in his quarters at all times, in his bed every night.

The door slid open, almost silently, and she stepped inside, stopping when she saw him sitting there so silently. She moved quietly to the couch, and would have seated herself if he had not turned, rising from the floor, and gone to her. She came quickly into his arms, and rubbed her face against his chest, nestling down against him. And he relaxed then, more than he had done before his firepot, feeling complete with her there in his arms, where she belonged. He lifted her, and carried her to the bed, calling commands to the computer as he went, to isolate them from the world. When he joined with her, he wanted no disturbances whatsoever. His intention was to show her how completely he loved her, and he would take all night about it if necessary. Or even if it was not.


	46. Chapter 46:Rashness

**Temptations**

**Chapter 46 - Rashness**

**July, 2269**

Kirk was ebullient, as usual. Determined, as usual, to do something totally rash. He countered with logic, calmly. Today it did no good. Kirk was having none of it. They were going down to that planet. He was sure that was not a good idea. No one listened to him. Even McCoy seemed determined to go. Silently he asked Nyota to monitor them carefully. She agreed. He stepped on the lit disk of the transporter pad, armed and ready. It did no good.

Kirk charged here and there, with no regard for his own safety. Spock found himself constantly on the alert, for what he did not know, but there was something. Something was not right. He scanned the surrounding terrain, but found nothing. He was not comforted. He followed in Kirk's wake, unable to do anything else.

He was not at all surprised when the villagers found them. Kirk was convinced that he had found the villagers, but Spock knew better. The landing party followed the villagers down their path, to their village, and found themselves surrounded, entrapped. Spock sighed.

Fortunately, the villagers were completely pre-technical, and did not recognize any of their equipment as weapons or communication devices, as they had no concepts for such. Once darkness had fallen on the village, it was short work to free themselves from the wooden palisade where they had been confined, and slip out of the village to the beam down spot. Unfortunately, the transporter was not functioning properly. Only one at a time could be beamed up, and they must wait an entire hour in between each beaming. When only Kirk and Spock were left, even that was not sufficient. They would have to find a place of concealment, and wait until repairs were made.

Nyota was becoming worried. He tried to calm her. They were in no danger, he assured her. They would find a cave, or somewhere, where they could conceal themselves. She was not so certain, but she trusted him, and she settled down, and continued to scan around them, trying to assure that they were not surprised again.

In the end, it did no good. They could not find a cave, nor any other spot where they could conceal themselves sufficiently. And the villagers were excellent trackers. This time, they were tied securely to crossbars, unable to reach the knots to release themselves. Kirk cursed. This was not helpful. He managed to feed their coordinates to Nyota, who kept them centered in the sensors. She fed the information to Chekov continuously, telling him it was from Spock's communicator. Chekov did not seem to find this unlikely. Spock praised her for her ingenuity.

The day passed slowly. The sun was hot. This did not bother Spock nearly as much as it did Kirk. Spock stood quietly, conserving energy, which Kirk struggled and cursed and pulled against his bonds, wearing himself out and draining his body of fluid reserves. By nightfall, he was approaching delirium from dehydration and exhaustion.

As soon as the villagers were once more inside their huts, and all was dark, Spock began his work. He rotated his wrists, and levered the rough rope against the sharp splinter in the beam that he had noticed earlier. It took a while, and his wrist was bloody before it was free, but with one hand free, he could free the other, and then the captain, who he finally had to quieten with a nerve pinch in order to avoid discovery.

Back at the beam up point, he flipped out his communicator and contacted the ship. Scotty sighed with relief. "I've have tha two a' ya up in just a moment, Mr Spock." And so he did. Spock relinquished the captain to the medical team, refusing treatment for his own scrapes. All he wanted was Nyota, and she was waiting in his quarters, the first aid kit already open on the table.


	47. Chapter 47:Ice and Heat

Author's Note: References TOS episode "All Our Yesterdays"

"-"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 47 - Ice and Heat**

**July, 2269**

They were approaching Beta Niobe, which was calculated to go nova in approximately three and a half hours. There was only one planet, Sarpedon, which was a class M planet, capable of sustaining life as it was most commonly found in the Federation. Although this planet had previously been known to sustain a humanoid civilization, now sensors showed no life remaining. It was a puzzle. Kirk, Spock, and mccoy beamed down, to see whether they could solve this problem in the limited time remaining.

Spock's tricorder revealed that the power source they had detected was in the building they stood in, but there were no life forms. He added that they had not been known to have any type of space flight capability. He walked off to the side, saying that this appeared to be an archive, or a library. The other two followed him. They were looking around, trying to decide where to start, when they were startled by the appearance of an aged man, who introduced himself as the Librarian, and asked if he could be of assistance.

Spock got him to divulge his name, which was Atos. He expressed surprise at seeing them, saying that he thought that everyone had long since gone. When Kirk asked where they had gone, Atos replied that that had depended on the person. When McCoy repeated the question, Atos assumed that they were having difficulty choosing. The three officers were confused. Nothing this man said made any sense.

Atos commented that the wide range of possibilities made a choice difficult, but that he could help. He asked them to go in the direction he pointed to. They moved down the aisle between the large stacks of what appeared to be electronic files, until they reached the far end of the room. They were startled when Atos stepped out from between two of the stacks, asking to help them. He told them that they could choose from any of the thousands of tapes, that he was sure that they could find something that would please them.

He asked Kirk what his particular interest was, and Kirk asked for recent history. Atos shook his head sorrowfully, stating that there had been no demand for it, and they had little to choose from. Kirk replied that it did not have to be extensive, just the answers to a few questions. Atos replied that reference services were available at the desk, and indicated the direction. The three men looked at each other, still highly puzzled. Kirk turned and proceeded in the indicated direction, the other two following him.

He was astounded to find Atos bent over some apparatus on the desk before him. How had he gotten there before them? Atos turned to them, angry, telling them that they were very late, and demanding to know where they had been. Kirk told him that they had come as soon as they heard. And Spock stepped forward with an apology, saying that it was his fault, that his readings had indicated that there was no one here at all.

Atos told them that everyone on the planet had been informed of the coming nova long ago, and had followed instructions and were now safe, and that they had better do the same. When Kirk asked where they had gone, Atos replied that they had gone wherever they wanted to, as though they should understand what he meant. He confirmed that he personally had sent everyone to safety, but that he had had to delegate some of the simpler tasks to his replicas.

Kirk asked if he was the real Atos, and he indignantly agreed. McCoy handed the tricorder to Kirk, agreeing that this Atos was indeed real. Kirk offered to take him to a place of safely, but Atos insisted that he was going to join his wife and family. He urged them to make their escape before it was too late. He led them back out to the stacks, urging them to make a selection. He said that the entire history of the planet was available to choose from.

When he started off, Kirk asked Spock how much time they had left. Spock replied three hours and thirteen minutes. Atos came back, taking Kirk by the arm, and led him back to the desk where he had been working, handing him some of the disks. Kirk put one in the apparatus, which was a reader, and found himself looking at a scene from history, as though he were looking through a small window.

Spock approached Atos, who asked him if he had made his selection. He asked what it was that he was supposed to select. Atos replied the period in which he was interested. Spock nodded, although it was still not clear to him. He looked at the machine that Atos stood in front of, and queried what it was. This, Atos said, was the Atavicron. Spock asked him how it worked, but Atos would not explain it. He said that when they were ready, he would prepare them through the Atavicron. Spock thanked him and walked away.

In the stacks, McCoy pulled out a disk and set it in the reader at the end of the row. The disk lit up, showing a scene of snow and ice. It looked like it might be a polar region.

Kirk was still watching the scene on the disk in the reader he was using. He saw horse-drawn coaches, and clothing out of the past. And then he heard screaming. He called for Spock and Bones and turned, prepared to go to the aid of whoever was screaming. Atos called after him to wait, that he was not prepared, but he dashed through the archway behind the desk, and light flared, and he disappeared while Spock and McCoy watched in dismay. They ran toward the arch, and again light flared, and they disappeared.

McCoy and Spock emerged at a run into a frozen wilderness, wind howling about them. They looked about in astonishment, wondering where Kirk was. Spock pulled out his phaser and attempted to use it to heat up a boulder, but it would not work. The wind was whipping snow and ice crystals about them, and they were in danger of freezing unless they could find shelter quickly. The snow picked up, and Spock and McCoy began to rub their hands over their arms, trying to increase the blood flow. Where was the captain?

"***"

Kirk found himself in a dark street. In front of him, two men in foppish dress tossed a woman back and forth between them, as she shrieked. He stood there for a moment, not sure what had happened. But he could only stand still so long when he perceived someone to be in danger. He rushed forward, and grabbed at the hand holding the rapier, preventing the man from whipping out at the unarmed woman again. And when the man had been disarmed, but still struggled, Kirk hit him, knocking him to the ground. The man's friend told him to defend himself, and attacked. At that moment, Kirk was very glad for Sulu's tutelage in fencing. It almost certainly kept him from being skewered immediately. He disarmed the second man, and slapped at him with the rapier, making him run off. He then attacked the first man, who was still on the ground, making him flee as well. The onlookers laughed at the sight.

The woman that Kirk had rescued came up to him, speaking in a dialect so distorted that he had trouble understanding her. He asked her if she was all right. He offered to take her back to the library, so that McCoy could see to her bruises. She patted him, and tried to hug him, and agreed to go, but did not know what the library was. When she asked where it was, Kirk motioned in the direction he had come from, but saw only a brick wall. He stood there, in total confusion.

He walked over to the wall, rapier still in his hand, with the woman hanging onto him, asking what he was doing, urging him to leave the area. And then he heard Bones calling him. He looked around, wondering where they were, and answered. Spock replied, saying that they could hear him, but not see him, and asking if he was all right. The woman was looking around now, trying to find the source of the other voices. Spock told him that apparently all the occupants of the world had escaped its destruction by retreating into its past. The woman began to cry out that there were spirits. Kirk tried to reassure her, but she was fast becoming hysterical. Kirk called out to Spock again, asking if they were in the library. Spock replied that they were in a wilderness of arctic characteristics. Bones added in his distinctive grouchy way, that Spock meant that it was cold. And he stressed the cold.

When he asked if they could get back to the library, Spock replied that they could not see the library and did not know how to get back. They were standing at the base of an ice cliff. Their conversation was cut short by the appearance of the two men he had bested in combat, accompanied by several members of the militia. When McCoy called out, asking what was happening, the woman again cried out that there were spirits. When Spock called out, the militia decided that the spirits were doing Kirk's biding, and began to manhandle him, dragging him away from what must certainly be the portal back to the library.

"***"

McCoy turned to Spock, saying that Kirk had sounded like he was in trouble. Spock replied that they were in trouble themselves, and must find shelter. They staggered through the increasingly blowing snow, almost blinded, becoming colder with every minute. And then McCoy staggered and went down. Spock knelt down to drag him back up, but McCoy urged him to abandon him, to go and search for Jim. Spock replied that they would go together, or not at all. McCoy was cursing at him, calling him a thick-headed Vulcan, when they were approached by someone completely shrouded in furs. The person said nothing, but turned and walked away. Spock hauled McCoy to his feet and draped one of his arms over his own shoulders, and set out after the person in fur. Surely there was shelter wherever this person was headed.

And then they were out of the wind, the blowing snow, and inside a large cave. The person leading them pointed and Spock dragged McCoy in that direction. He found a pallet, covered in furs, and deposited McCoy there, removing the tricorder that the other man still wore, as well as his other equipment. He lay McCoy down in the furs, and picked up another to cover him with. He told the person who had led them to shelter that McCoy was suffering from the severity of the weather, and that unfortunately, the other man was the doctor. He drew out the tricorder, and scanned McCoy. Perhaps he would recover on his own, if he was kept still and warm.

He turned to address their rescuer and was startled to see a smiling face, obviously that of a woman. She asked for his name, smiling, and he gave it. She gave a small laugh, and said even his name was strange, that she had never seen anyone who looked like him. He did not know how to answer her. He turned back to check on McCoy, and the woman moved, until she could see his face again, asking why they were here. She asked if they were prisoners, too. She asked if they came through the time portal. He replied that they had, but not as prisoners, that they had been sent there by mistake.

She looked at him again, saying that she thought they came from someplace farther away than the Atavicron. Spock acknowledged the truth of her statement. He told her that he was not from the world she knew at all. He added that his home world was millions of light years away. She was delighted. But then she became perturbed, saying that such things were not real, that she must be imagining it all. She began to shake, crying out that she was going made. Spock rose, grasping her hands, drawing her closer to him, demanding that she listen to him. "I am firmly convinced that I do exist. I am substantial. You are not imagining this." He clenched her hands tightly, refusing to release her until she settled down. She confided that she had been there for a long time, alone. When he turned to check on McCoy, she asked whether he was dying. Spock did not know.

"***"

Kirk regained consciousness to discover himself in a cell, laying on a bench of stone. One of the militia appeared, accompanied by another man, dressed in somber clothing. The second man demanded that his cell door be opened, and sent the militiaman in to rouse him. Kirk found himself being hauled unceremoniously to a sitting position, and then the militiaman set a stool before him and stepped back out of the cell. The second man came in, and seated himself on the stool. He accused Kirk of being the thief who talked to spirits. Kirk denied this, stating that he was a stranger. The man in the somber clothes asked where he was from. Kirk answered that he was from an island, called Earth. The man replied that he did not know this island, but told him to continue. Kirk said that he had never seen the woman before tonight, and when she screamed, he thought she was being attacked. He denied being her accomplice. He stated that he had been reading in the library when he heard her. When he said this, the man before him, turned his face in shock.

When he told Kirk that perhaps his involvement in this affair was innocent, the woman in the cell across the aisle accused him of being a witch, of consorting with spirits. She asked the militiaman for confirmation, and he agreed that he had heard Kirk speaking with spirits, calling one Bones. Now the woman accused Kirk of making her steal against her wish. Kirk stepped forward, to deny this, but found the point of the militiaman's rapier against his abdomen. He stepped back. He told the man in the somber clothing that what had been heard were his friends, behind the wall, in the library. He repeated, in the library. The man jumped back from him, practically running from the cell, demanding that they get someone learned in witchcraft to examine him. Exclaiming loudly that he knew nothing of these matters, he fled the area completely, leaving Kirk hanging onto the bars of his cell, outraged, while the woman in the other cell repeatedly called him a witch, and told him that he would be burned.

"***"

When McCoy's eyes began to blink, Spock rushed over and seated himself beside him, calling his name. McCoy looked about groggily, and his eyes fell on the woman. The first words out of his mouth were "who are you?"

"My name is Zarabeth."

McCoy looked around. "Spock, are we in the library?"

"No, we are still in the ice age, but safe for the moment."

When McCoy started to rise, demanding to know where Jim was, Spock cautioned him to lie back, telling him he was in no condition to move about. He added that he would attempt to find the captain. McCoy muttered at Spock not to worry about him, but just find Jim, and then he drifted off again.

Spock walked back out to the main part of the cave, thinking. Zarabeth followed. She removed her heavy fur coat, and sat on a rock draped with furs, asking Spock who Jim was. Spock looked at her, and the brief clothing that she wore now. Something he did not understand flashed through him, and then was gone. He explained that Jim was their commanding officer. And then he added that Jim was their friend. He did not know why he said that. When she said she had not seen a third person, he told her that Jim had been sent through the time portal to a much later period in history. He stood there, his arms folded across his chest, and heaved a sigh. There was only one possible way to find him. He grabbed up Zarabeth's heavy coat, and asked her to show him where the time portal was. She held him back, saying his friend was ill.

Spock hesitated. This was true. If he left McCoy, there was a chance that he would be marooned in this time period. However, he was no longer in danger of death, therefore his primary duty to him had been discharged. Puzzled and confused, he tried to balance his possible actions. If he stayed here, no one would be able to aid Kirk. Zarabeth laughed, saying he made it sound like an equation. He turned to her in anger. "It should BE an equation!" He could not understand why he could not resolve the problem logically. His thinking was not clear, and he could not understand what was wrong. If only he knew more about the Atavicron, and how it worked.

With a sudden thought, he turned back to Zarabeth, confirming that she had been brought here as a prisoner, and asking why. She replied that her crime was in choosing her kinsmen unwisely. Two of them had been involved in a plot to kill the tyrant Zarcon. In retaliation, he destroyed her entire family, using the Atavicron to send them places where no one would even find them. Spock grabbed her hands again, telling her that she must return to the library with them. He would carry McCoy, and send her to the ship with Mccoy while he searched for the captain. She told him that she could not return through the portal, that she would die if she tried.

He stared at her in confusion. "You cannot go back?" His brows were drawn together as he tried to process this information.

She only shook her head. She then pulled her hands free and turned from him. "None of us can go back." She told him that the Atavicron changed their basic cell structure, to attune them to the time that they entered. She turned back to him, telling him that he could not go back, that he would die if he entered the portal again.

While he stood, trying to digest this information, he heard McCoy's voice, asking where they were. He turned and found McCoy standing, leaning on the rock wall. Zarabeth went to McCoy, and told him that he was safe, and Spock took him back to the bed where he had been before. McCoy asked why he was still there, instead of looking for Jim, and Spock told him what Zarabeth had said. McCoy asked him if they were trapped there. "Yes, doctor, we are trapped, just as Jim is trapped, wherever he is."

TBC


	48. Chapter 48:Ice and Heatpart 2

Author's Note: References TOS episode "All Our Yesterdays"

"-"

**Temptations**

**Chapter 48 - Ice and Heat - Part Two**

**July, 2269**

Kirk was in his cell, alone, thinking about the accusations of witchcraft that had been filed against him. When the militiaman came and took the woman out of the cell across from him, he did not think much of it, but when the servingman came with his supper, he realized that he had an opportunity. He fooled the man into putting his arm close enough that Kirk could grab it and twist it behind him, against the bars. He threatened to break it if he cried out. He reached through the bars, and pulled the keys from the man's belt, and unlocked the door to his cell. And then he was out, and his hand slashed against the man's neck, causing him to fall to the floor. He dragged him into the cell, dropping him on the bench that passed for a bed, and pulled the door shut.

He was turning to go back to the unconscious man when the man in somber clothing appeared again, calling for the jailer. He held onto the bars of the cell door, and told the man that he was being unfairly accused. The other replied that he would be brought before the tribunal and there the matter of his witchcraft would be decided. He told the man that there were no witches, and that the man knew it. The man cautioned him not to say such, that he would be burned if he was heard, and the man cried out that there _were_ witches.

Kirk then grabbed the man's hands, and pulled him into the cell, while the man cried for help. Kirk threw the man against the cell wall, and told him that he would denounce _him_ as a witch. That he had come from the future as well, and would therefore be condemned as a witch as well. The man begged him not to do so. "Then help me."

"I will do everything I can to prove you innocent."

Kirk tried to convince him to take him back to the library, to help to find his friends, but the man said they could not go back, that they must live out their lives here, in the past. When the man told him that the Atavicron had prepared them to live here, that returning would kill them, Kirk looked at him and shook his head, saying that he had not been prepared. The man then told him that he must return as fast a possible, that he could only survive for a few hours if he had not been prepared. And he took his hand and dragged him from the cell, yelling at him to hurry.

McCoy complimented Zarabeth on her cooking, and paid her compliments, in his normal Southern-gentleman style. For some reason, Spock seemed irritated, which was not like him at all. McCoy wondered what was going on. He watched Spock, trying to figure out what was alarming him. Something was obviously very wrong. He tried to get Spock to talk about finding the portal, finding Jim, but Spock became even more agitated, and spoke harshly, stating and restating that they could not get back, that they were trapped. He accused Spock of wanting to stay here, of being motivated to stay here. When he called Spock a pointed-eared Vulcan, Spock hauled him up off the bench where he had been sitting, and told him, face-to-face, harshly, that he did not like that, that he did not think that he ever had, and that now he was sure. Spock's voice was full of emotion, angry and bitter. McCoy wondered what was happening to the Vulcan. This was not like him at all. And then Spock practically threw him back down on the fur-covered bench and strode off.

The man in the somber clothing drew Kirk along until they came back to the alleyway where he had first fallen into this time period. He drew him straight to a section of brick wall, telling him that this was where it was. He said that he could not remember the exact spot. Kirk began to feel the wall, looking for anywhere that it was not solid. And then his hand moved through the bricks. The other man came running forward. "That's it! That's the portal." And then he turned and ran way, frightened.

Kirk put his hands on the bricks again, and stepped forward. There was a bright flash of light, and he found himself once more in the library. He stood there and called for Spock and McCoy, but got no answer. And then he flipped out his communicator, and called the Enterprise. Scotty told him that there was only seventeen minutes left before the sun went nova and told him to transport back up immediately. Kirk replied that he could not, that Spock and McCoy were missing. When Scotty offered to send down assistance, Kirk told him that under no circumstances was anyone else to come down. He told him to prepare to warp out, and stand by. He cut the communication, and closed his communicator. And then he began to call for Atos.

When Atos found him, he tried to convince Kirk to be prepared through the Atavicron, and returned to the past. Kirk tried to explain that he and his friends were from another place, and did not belong on this planet, and certainly not in its past, but Atos refused to understand. Kirk bundled him into a closet, and then overpowered one of the replicas, and turned, intent on finding the exact disk that the other two men had been looking at. But when he got to the stacks, there was the original Atos, who would not listen to reason any more than his replicas had, and pulled out something that must be a weapon and fired it at Kirk, who collapsed onto the floor of the library.

Zarabeth was talking to Spock, telling him that she was sorry that he was trapped here, like she was. He looked at her, and began to apologize that he could not return her to her own time. She told him that it had been lonely here, and then asked him if her knew what it was like to be alone, really alone. He nodded. He definitely knew that. "Yes. I know what it is like."

She looked at him, being serious. "I believe that you do." And then she asked him please to have something to eat.

He looked at her, and gave a slight smile, the skin at the edges of his eyes crinkling. "If it pleases you."

She smiled at him, then, and offered the platter of roast meat. He looked at it considering, and then realized that because of the weather, there would be little else to eat. If this was the only source of nourishment, then he would have to eat it. He took a piece in his hand, and looked at it, and brought it to his face, first smelling it, and then taking a bite. He continued to watch her as he ate. She talked then, of the man who had marooned her here, giving her weapons, a shelter warmed by a hot spring, everything she needed except companionship. He looked at her when she said that he had been a very inventive man, and replied that he had been insensitive to send such a beautiful woman into exile. And then he shook his head, and said that the cold must have affected him more than he realized. He asked her to pay no attention to him, as he was not himself. He wondered aloud what was wrong with him, that he behaved as he had been. And then he wondered why it was wrong to tell her that she was beautiful, for she was. She told him that she had longed to hear him say it. And then he came, and stood before her, and put his hands upon her cheeks, her neck, looking at her. He bent his face, and gave her one quick kiss, and then drew back, looking at her. She had her eyes close, waiting. He bent again, and kissed her more deeply, and then he encircled her with his arms, and drew her close against him, and kissed her thoroughly. And then he smiled widely at her, and picked her up, with one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders, and whirled about the room with her, alternately kissing and smiling down at her. She smiled back, delighted. And he told her again that she was beautiful, and lowered her to her bed, still clasped within his arms. He lowered his body until it covered hers, and kissed her deeply again.

Kirk regained consciousness to find himself on some sort of cart, being pushed by Atos. He rolled off the cart just in time to prevent himself from being pushed back through the portal. And then Atos was there, pushing on him, trying to force him through the portal. He struggled, his arms spread, trying to grasp the stone of the archway. The light flashed, but he did not disappear, as his grip was too strong. He broke free, and grabbed Atos, holding him captive, threatening him, telling him he was going to help look for his friends.

His communicator beeped and he spoke to Scotty, telling him to prepare to beam them up, but if the star exploded, not to wait, to get out fast. And then he told Atos that they were going to start looking. He had the man's arm twisted back behind him in a painful lock, and he could not get away. He described what he had heard, and what the others had said. And Atos said it must be the ice age, five thousand years ago. If Kirk would let him go, he would look. No, said Kirk, they would both look.

McCoy stood in the doorway between the main chamber and the smaller one, looking at Spock, seated on the furs, caressing Zarabeth, and accused him of being dishonest. He accused Zarabeth of telling lies, of saying that none of them could get back, when in actuality, it was only she who could not get back. Spock replied that she would not jeopardize lives. McCoy countered that she would do anything to prevent her life of loneliness. He said that she would murder anyone and everyone to keep Spock here with her. Spock sat and ran his hand over her shoulder, confused. Surely McCoy was maddened. And then McCoy advanced, and demanded that Zarabeth tell Spock the truth. He knelt down and grabbed her, shaking her, demanding that she tell the truth, and Spock erupted from the floor, grabbing McCoy and forcing him back against the rock wall, with his neck clenched in one hand.

McCoy froze, looking at Spock. "Are you trying to kill me, Spock?" Spock said nothing, only holding McCoy tight in his grasp. McCoy spoke again. "Is that what you really want?" He told Spock to think, asked him what he was feeling. Rage? Jealousy? Had he ever had those feelings before?

Spock looked at him, disbelieving. "Impossible." He repeated the word, and then stepped back, releasing McCoy. "I am a Vulcan."

McCoy gripped Spock's arm, urging him to think, reminding him that they were five thousand years in the past. What was his planet like at this moment in time?

Spock withdrew, his voice harsh. "My ancestors are barbarians."

McCoy continued. "Barbarians who nearly killed themselves off with their own passions." He told Spock that he was reverting to his ancestors and Spock whispered that he had lost himself.

"I do not know who I am." He drew back again, but McCoy retained his grip on Spock's arms. Spock slowly turned, looking at Zarabeth, still on the furs. He crossed to her, kneeling before her, looking intently into her eyes. And then he asked her if they could go back.

She dropped her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't know. I only know that I can't go back."

McCoy said he was going to try, because his life was back there, and he wanted that life. Spock hung his head, silent, and McCoy snatched up a fur, and strode out. He wrapped the fur about his shoulders, and headed back to where they had started, feeling the icy walls, looking for a clue.

Back in the library, Kirk stood behind Atos as the other man scanned a disk full of images of ice and snow. Atos asked him if this was the right one. Kirk replied that he didn't know, as he had not seen it. Atos told him to call out, and Kirk stepped over near the portal, and began to call to his friends. There was no answer. He returned to Atos, telling him he had the wrong disk. Atos begged to be allowed to go, as there was no time left, but Kirk forced him to put another disk in the reader.

As McCoy searched for the portal, Spock appeared at his side, another fur wrapped about him. Zarabeth was beside him, in her fur boots and long coat. Spock joined McCoy in prodding at the ice cliff, trying to find the portal. And then he tried to convince McCoy to give it up, and return to the warmth of the cave.

Atos tried another disk, and Kirk walked back to the portal, calling out again. And Bones heard him, yelling back. Kirk turned to Atos, telling him that his friends were found, and then he turned back, calling to Bones again. "Can you hear me?"

Spock replied. "We hear you perfectly, captain."

"Follow my voice." He kept calling out, speaking their names, telling them to follow his voice. The two men progressed along the cliff face, seeking the spot where Kirk's voice was loudest, clearest. When McCoy's hand passed into the ice, he yelled that this must be it. Kirk told them to hurry.

Spock turned, and held Zarabeth's face between his hands, while McCoy urged him to come on. He told her that he did not wish to part from her, and she reminded him that she would die if she went back. He asked Kirk how much time they had. When McCoy tried to pull Spock with him, Spock pushed him against the portal, but he bounced back. It was then that Atos said that since they had gone together, they must come back together.

When the two officers appeared in a flash of light in the portal, Atos quickly changed the disk in the viewer, and pushed them out of the way, jumping through the portal.

McCoy looked at Spock, who looked back at him, telling him that there was no further need to observe him, that he had returned to himself in all matters.

"But it still happened, Spock."

"She is gone, dead and buried for five thousand years."

McCoy stood looking at him, and Kirk came, and they beamed back aboard the Enterprise and fled the nova at top warp.

And Spock stood on the bridge, and wondered how he could have done what he had done, and why all thought of Nyota had disappeared from his mind, only returning when he had reached the bridge again. He was lost, and confused, and traumatized, and he did not know what to do. He had failed her in the worst possible way.


	49. Chapter 49:Heartbreak

**Temptations**

**Chapter 49 - Heartbreak**

**August, 2269**

She couldn't understand what was wrong. What had happened down there on that planet? Why had they waited until the very last possible minute to beam back aboard? Why was Spock shut down so tight that she couldn't even determine through the link that he still lived? And why did he look so...broken?

All she had were questions. There were no answers at all. She had been watching the turbolift door when he came through, just a few minutes after the captain, and he had staggered in mid-stride when he saw her, a look almost of horror on his face for the briefest possible period of time. And then he had caught himself, and all expression had disappeared from his face, and he had passed her on his way to his station, moving jerkily, and sat down and said not one word to anyone, keeping his face on his instruments until she had left the bridge.

She went to her quarters, and waited. After an hour, despondent, she went to the mess hall, and picked at something. She couldn't remember what it was, or whether she had actually eaten any of it or not. On her way back, she hesitated in front of his door, but there were people in the corridor, so she had passed on, to her own quarters. She sat on her couch, in the dark, until she could not stay awake any longer. And then she rose, and put on sweats left over from her Academy days, and crawled into her bed, and stared at the ceiling with dry eyes, until she slept from exhaustion. And still she could feel nothing from him.

The next morning, she rose, and showered, and dressed in a fresh uniform. She went to the mess hall and ate something that tasted like cardboard. He was not there. She headed for the bridge, and when the turbolift doors opened, there he was, at his station, his back to the room. And all day long, he sat there, barely moving. He did not rise, to examine his sensors. He did not stride across the bridge to stand beside the command chair and discuss the events of the day with Kirk. He did nothing, contributed nothing, except what was specifically asked of him. The captain watched him, concerned. McCoy came to the bridge, and stood beside the command chair, and watched his back, muttering under his breath. And she watched him, her mouth dry, her heart pounding, knowing something dreadful was wrong.

At shift-end, she went once more to her quarters, to wait, with very little hope. But he did not come. She went finally to the mess hall, but nothing seemed appetizing. She sat with Sulu and Chekov and pushed her food around on her plate, and then left, begging a headache. Much later, she stood before his door, but when she laid her fingers on the touchplate, nothing happened. He had locked her out? She staggered back to her quarters, tears pooling in her eyes. Once again, she pulled on her sweats, shivering, although the temperature in her quarters was warm, the way she liked it. Sleep did not come easily, although she felt exhausted.

Once again, he was at his station before anyone else on alpha shift. Had he even left? There was no way to tell. Late in the afternoon, she heard McCoy and Kirk, muttering to each other. Did they not know that Spock could hear every word they said? They were concerned about something that had happened, down there on that planet. Something which had happened to Spock. Something involving a woman? A woman? Her heart broke into a million pieces. What had he done? Why would he not tell her? How could they mend what was broken if he would not even look at her?

All she had were questions. There were no answers. And she was as filled with pain as he was.


	50. Chapter 50:Requesting Forgiveness

**Temptations**

**Chapter 50 - Requesting Forgiveness**

**August, 2269**

He sat on the floor of his room, trying to find calm. He felt fragmented, distorted. His thoughts moved in erratic patterns, without logic. He could not even remember parts of what had transpired on Sarpeidon. He had not been able to meditate since his return.

He thought back, to the instant that he had stepped onto the bridge upon his return, and seen Nyota. It had hit him then, stopping him in his tracks. He had completely forgotten her, forgotten their bond. Until that very moment. He could feel nothing from her. Nothing at all. Had she experienced what he had done? Was she angered at him? Was that way the link between them was completely shut down? He staggered forward, disoriented, and found his station, seating himself only seconds before he would have collapsed. He had sat there for the rest of the shift, his mind whirling, trying to find the ends of his thoughts, so that he could untangle them, but it had been impossible.

The following days had passed in a blur. He could not meditate. He could not think. He could not get the bond link to open up. He did not know what to do. He was not sure what he had done. Whatever it was, it had not been in any way proper behavior, of that he was sure. Perhaps he should go and talk to McCoy, see what he could tell him, but he shrank from that.

And Nyota had not come to his quarters, even once. She must be completely furious with him. The thought that she had deliberately closed down their bond pulled at him, causing him continual pain. He needed her. Without her calmness, her love, he was floundering, unable to think how to proceed. He must go to her, speak with her. There was no other option.

This was Saturday. She should be in her quarters. He rose, and gathered the shards of his dignity, his pride, about him, and headed down the corridor. Outside her door, he paused, and drew a deep breath, and gently touched her doorchime. He stood there, in a fog of indecision and pain, waiting for her.

The door opened and there she stood. He looked down at her, his eyes full of pain, and she looked back at him, unsure. He swallowed, and licked his lips, fumbling for words. "May I come in?"

She said nothing, but stepped aside and allowed him to enter. When the door closed, he just stood there, uncertain what to do next. She stood before him, looking up at him, and he lifted one hand, trembling. "Nyota."

When he said nothing else, she responded, very quietly. "Yes, that's me."

He shook his head, trying to clear it. "I...I...I need to speak with you. Please."

"What do you need to speak with me about, Spock?"

He found himself addressing the thing that bothered him the most. "Why did you shut down our link?"

"I didn't do that, Spock, you did."

"I? I do not remember doing that. I would not do that." He shook his head again. "I am having trouble remembering things. The events that transpired on that planet are very hazy to me. And the events of the last few days are not much better. Something is wrong with me. But I am sure that I did not shut down the link between us. Certain." He swayed on his feet, and she reached out, clasping his upper arm.

"Come and sit down, Spock." There was a look of concern on her face now. He followed her and sat at the table, clenching his shaking hands together on the table top. "Would you like some tea?"

He considered the question. Yes, that would be nice. "I would, yes. Please."

She turned and went to prepare the hot water, bringing the teapot and tealeaves to the table, as well as two cups. When she returned with the hot water, and poured it into the teapot, the clean, spicy scent that curled about through the steam was so familiar to him that he latched onto it, using it to steady himself. She sat down opposite him and looked at him. "If I did not close the link, and you did not close it, how did it get closed?"

His mind shunted back and forth, trying to find an explanation. And lit on something that he did remember. "We went back in time. Five thousand years. Perhaps this is the cause."

"You went back in time?"

"Yes. The people of that planet escaped the effects of the nova by going back into the past of their planet. We were tricked into doing so as well. I believe this affected me more than either McCoy or Kirk. My mind has been in constant turmoil ever since." He lifted his teacup and took a small sip. The warm liquid slid down his throat, easing the tight pain that he felt there. He took another sip. This felt right - sitting at her table, drinking tea. He was sure that he had done this many, many times.

She was quiet, thinking, and then turned her face to him again. "You regressed, to what Vulcans were then - with no logic, uncontrolled, emotional."

"This seems probable, although I cannot say for sure. And I seem to have carried that loss of control back to the present with me. I have not been able to meditate since my return, hardly to think clearly. I am in turmoil, pain." He shuddered. His voice, when he continued was low and shaky. "I need your help, Nyota. Please."

"What do you wish me to do?"

"Please, open up the link again. Allow me to feel you again, to know that you live. Permit me to feel your calmness, to help me to control myself." His voice cracked before he completed this statement. He sat there and trembled.

"Why should I do this, Spock?" There were tears in her eyes.

He gaped at her, at a complete loss for words. Eventually, when he realized that he must speak, he groped for words, and hesitantly spoke. "I need your help. I realize that I must have done something dreadful down there, in the past, but I do not know what it was. I need to clear my mind, to order my memories, to regain my self. I cannot do this without you."

"Why not?" Her voice was soft and low, full of emotion.

He struggled, to find what he must say. "You are my strength. The center of my being." His eyes were huge, dark, filled with despair. "Without you I will fail."

"Why am I those things, Spock? Tell me."

There was a reason, he knew that there was. He groped through his disordered memory, trying to find the right concepts, the right reasons. And finally it bloomed before him. He spoke again, his voice hushed and full of awe. "You are my bondmate, my k'diwa. You are the other half of me, Nyota."

And he felt the tiniest trickle of something then, just the barest hint of her, and he grasped at it, gasping aloud, pulling it deeply into him. _Open, love. _And he tried, so hard, and it was like a dam had burst, and he was shaking, and she was there, filling him up. He closed his eyes, and felt her all around, and gloried in it. And then she withdrew, leaving only a small amount of herself behind, but it was enough. He pulled himself together, and bent his head to her, and thanked her. And then he begged her forgiveness for whatever he had done, for whatever had transpired there, on that planet. And she laid her hands on his, and said they would work it out, somehow, slowly, for she could tell now that he was badly damaged.

And he sat there at her table, drinking tea, and calming himself, until she said it was time for him to leave, that she must sleep. He did not argue with her, but rose to leave. When he stood at the door, she looked at him, and touched his chest with one hand, looking into his eyes. "Will you unseal your door to me, Spock?"

He was confused. "You always have access to my quarters, Nyota."

She shook her head. "When I tried to come, and see what was wrong, your door would not open."

He looked at her, and shook his head slightly. "I do not remember doing this. I will correct it now."

She gave him a tiny smile, and said she would see him at breakfast. He wondered then, when was the last time that he had eaten breakfast. He could not remember doing so since his return from the past. He asked if he might come, and escort her, and she looked at him for what seemed a very great time before she agreed.

And he left, and went back to his own quarters, and fixed the codes for the door, and seated himself before his firepot again, and felt somewhat calmer than he had. Perhaps he could regain himself after all, with her help. Perhaps. Without her, he had no chance at all.

"-"

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. The next story in this series is "The Rest of the Mission", which starts immediately following this one, and continues until the Enterprise goes into dry dock at the conclusion of the five year mission.


End file.
